<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growl - Blood by A_to_B_and_C</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373741">Growl - Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C'>A_to_B_and_C</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXOVERSE [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Pact, Detective Byun Baekhyun, Eventual Smut, Jack the Ripper Murders, M/M, Vampire Oh Sehun, Vampire Park Chanyeol, other otherworldly creatures too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol is an ancient vampire and he doesn't like how humans are trying to push on his species all those murders that were happening. And that detective who was on the case was so annoyingly clever and attentive.<br/>Was it a good idea to join forces with him to try and arrest the real culprit, or would they meet under... unexpected happenings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXOVERSE [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growl - Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And this is the second version of Growl as promised!<br/>This time along with a slightly darker notes, since it was settled in ancient London and with Jack the Ripper murders.<br/>Vampire is always something I don't dislike but always a bit difficult to write.<br/>Hope you will enjoy it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in that era was a mess. People forgetting about honor, values, everything just for gamble in some gentlemen’s house or on prostitutes around the streets. And then the worst of the worst happened.</p><p><br/>
In London there was a serial killer, one that killed women cutting their throats and excised with medical precision their internal organs.</p><p><br/>
Not that Chanyeol felt particularly terrified by it.</p><p><br/>
What he didn’t like, it was that people started to speak about unnatural and supernatural beings being involved in the matter and he, well, he quite felt under the spotlight. Those years were difficult for him and his species so, as one of the most ancient and noble in blood lineage vampires, he had to prove that it was a mere human the hand behind those useless acts of violence and not a supernatural being. He sometimes helped Police in resolving some cases, establishing a peculiar bond with some of them, getting some information on that and other cases. So, regularly, it wouldn’t be such a difficult thing for Chanyeol to have access to information and evidences. However, after Scotland Yard started investigating on it too, it suddenly became difficult for him to near the crime scenes and have access to filed evidences. The CID, Crime Investigation Department, was mostly a bunch of useless policemen unable to properly process evidences and clues, but after that awfully short yet cocky Scotland Yard detective started investigating, Chanyeol didn’t know exactly how to proceed.</p><p><br/>
Detective Byun Baekhyun was way too clever and too attentive to every single thing and could do the work of twenty of those CID men alone. He was short, way shorter than Chanyeol, light brown hair, and always dressed in black or dark grey. He smoked like a chimney, but his face was pretty and he seemed to be young, despite him being detective. And skillful. So full of so many resources.</p><p><br/>
That morning, Chanyeol was sitting at a café table with his friend Sehun. They were keeping an eye on the police station, place where currently Baekhyun was into. The police found another corpse that early morning and even before Chanyeol could near the place, Baekhyun intervened, ordering the policemen around and in less than an hour nothing was left on the scene. They took away all the evidences, the corpse and everything else.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol didn’t like Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
For his fault, he wasn’t able to act as his pleased and investigating as he wanted to grant again his species out of that story. He didn’t want nor police nor newspapers’ attentions on the darkest areas of London. And the fact that a mere human with a slightly more of intellect was hindering his way, annoyed Chanyeol more than he tried to show.</p><p><br/>
“Remind me why we are here so late in the morning” Sehun whined near him, shaking his head, clearly annoyed by those few sunrays that managed to cut through the grey clouds on London sky.</p><p><br/>
Oh Sehun, second in lineage after Chanyeol. Blond hair, completely different compared to Chanyeol’s black, but they both had ice blue eyes, characteristic that granted them the title of Cousins. They weren’t directly linked by blood, but Chanyeol had a high esteem of Sehun. He was one of few of them that managed contacts with humans without problems or risking creating diplomatic accidents.<br/>
Chanyeol sighed, fingers carding through his hair, stare shifting on the entrance door of police station.</p><p><br/>
“If that awfully good detective goes out of there, we can enter and check what they discovered this morning” Chanyeol whispered in explanation and Sehun frowned softly.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, yeah, and once again remind me why, if he’s as awfully good as you say, you can’t leave this matter to him instead of pushing me around the streets to solve some crimes that don’t involve us in the slightest” Sehun added, shaking his head, making Chanyeol click his tongue annoyed.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to” he stated bothered by Sehun’s apparent disinterest in all that matter, and before Sehun could comment or reply, Baekhyun exited from the police station, speaking with another gentleman that gestured him toward another direction and they both walked away.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sat up and ignoring completely Sehun’s words, he entered the police station. He walked in like nothing. Not that he had particular things defining him as not human. Instead, Chanyeol was really attentive to respect human’s clothing, traditions, way of speaking and behaving, depending on the era he found himself into. He was dressed, as per costume of late 1880s, with dark trousers, white shirt and a long greatcoat with cloak on it.</p><p><br/>
“Sirs, good morning” he greeted entering and seeing that at the table on his left there was one of his gladly cooperative friends in police: Vice-chief constable Kim Jongdae. He was smart, more than the others working inside there, and he understood that Chanyeol could help him making career in police ranks. Therefore, they shared information. Jongdae told him things about the cases they were into and Chanyeol suggested him way for closing them, possible suspects and so on. Jongdae, though, didn’t seem happy to see him.</p><p><br/>
“Ah no, Park, not this time” he stated immediately, shaking his head and closing the file he was browsing.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned shortly, reaching his desk and Jongdae shook again his head.</p><p><br/>
“You have to go away” he whispered and Chanyeol met his stare, trying to understand what was happening. Reading his mind would cost Chanyeol too much strength and he knew that forcing a bit more, Jongdae would tell him what was happening.</p><p><br/>
“Come on, Kim, aren’t we friends?” he asked back and Jongdae sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Detective Byun will kill me” he whispered, sitting up from his desk and making a small gesture to Chanyeol to follow him.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol chuckled shortly, questioning him a bit about Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Is this Detective Byun so fearsome?” he asked him, following him around the police station, and Jongdae nodded briefly, walking toward a small office in the back of the main hall and then down to some stairs to what seemed to be the archive room.</p><p><br/>
“You have five minutes. Not one more. I’ll be back by that time” he stated, pushing the door open and Chanyeol nodded, thanking him again for his cooperation. He closed the door behind himself and started to look for that day’s murder evidences. Everything was disposed with the utmost care, filed and sorted per homicide and per finding date. It was so precise and detailed that Chanyeol feared whoever had that maniacal order. And he found what he was looking for at the very end of the shelf.</p><p><br/>
Annie Chapman. Woman. 47 years old. Found at 6 a.m. in Spitalfields. Her throat was cut from left to right. Probably immobilized before the cut. Disemboweled from her main internal organs, founded around her or on her corpse. Part of uterus missing.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sighed reading the report and he was trying to understand if there was something else when he felt a presence and even before he could turn, something pressed on his back, hard.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t move” the voice ordered and Chanyeol stopped immediately.</p><p><br/>
It was the voice of a man, low but kind of velvety. Pleasant to hear, despite the situation.</p><p><br/>
“Put that back and raise your hands” he continued and Chanyeol nodded shortly, putting down the file and raising his hands over his head.</p><p><br/>
“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” the voice asked again and Chanyeol had to think fast.</p><p><br/>
Where was Jongdae when he could be useful? He said he would be back soon, but Chanyeol totally didn’t realize how much time passed since he entered the room.</p><p><br/>
“I think I lost my way and…” he started trying to lie and the voice behind him chuckled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, sure. Maybe it worked with my colleagues” the voice started saying that world like it was poison, “before me, but now tell me who are you and what you are doing here” he ordered, pressing harder whatever it was in Chanyeol’s back.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol didn’t want to tell him nor his name nor why he was there, so he started slowly turn toward the voice, just enough that it was Baekhyun’s.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun pressed again with that object in his back.</p><p><br/>
“Did I tell you to turn? You have five seconds and then I will arrest you for burglary” he stated and in that moment the door opened letting Jongdae in, who sighed seeing the scene.</p><p><br/>
“Vice-chief constable Kim, I really hope you have an at least excellent explanation for this” he declared not letting Chanyeol go and Jongdae sighed deeply before forcing a smile.</p><p><br/>
“Tea?” he proposed and Baekhyun frowned deeply before nodding and taking away whatever objected he was pressing on Chanyeol’s back.</p><p><br/>
“Sit” he ordered before gesturing Jongdae to go and prepare some tea.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol turned and Baekhyun stared at him, marveled. It was the first impression Chanyeol had on every human, or maybe living beings in general. Baekhyun’s stare inquired his hair, his facial features but got stuck on Chanyeol’s eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Different shape of albino?” he asked him, walking toward the shelf behind him and pulling out a huge pile of files and putting them on the table, almost in front of Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Sort of” he replied briefly, stare inquiring Baekhyun’s being. He was shorter than he seemed to be from distant, but his hair had a beautiful color that wasn’t simply light brown and his eyes were green-brown. And most probably he menaced Chanyeol with an ebony cane with silver decors on it, on which he leant in.</p><p><br/>
Jongdae came back in record time with tea and three cups.</p><p><br/>
“I’m listening, sirs, whoever wants to start first” Baekhyun stated, sitting down and pouring some tea in his cup. He seemed to be tired, way more than he appeared from afar.</p><p><br/>
“It was my fault, detective Byun” Jongdae stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly, sipping his tea.</p><p><br/>
“Sure. It’s the only thing I already know. Tell me something I don’t know” he added briefly, stare shifting between Jongdae and Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Park sometimes helps me out with some cases. He is really talented in discovering the truth behind evidences and proofs” Jongdae finally declared and Baekhyun chuckled briefly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“And which is Mr. Park’s work? Private detective?” he asked to any of them in particular so that both he and Jongdae replied in the same moment.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know” Jongdae stated and Chanyeol remained on a generical “Sort of”.</p><p><br/>
At Jongdae’s reply, Chanyeol wanted to face palm. He had some faith in Jongdae’s potentiality. Just not in that moment.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun put his cup down.</p><p><br/>
“So, you are telling me that Mr. Park, that you don’t know which work he does nor who he is, can have access to all of your proofs or evidences just by asking you?” he asked and his tone was plain, too plain and too quiet to be actually the same people that a moment before ordered him to put down the files.</p><p><br/>
Jongdae nodded shortly and Baekhyun chuckled before sitting up and slamming both hands on the table in front of him, startling Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
“Listen, I really, really, want to think that here in the Police you are not all stupid useless ignorant and I have some trust in you” he started trying to contain his voice, looking toward Jongdae that hummed, gulping shortly.</p><p><br/>
“So, would you tell me why I shouldn’t report this to Chief Constable before immediately?” he asked him, gently smiling toward Jongdae that gulped down again before staring toward Chanyeol, pleading for a help. When Chanyeol didn’t go in his help, he sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Because Mr. Park has an intuition which is far greater than everyone else’s here, and it’s needed for this case, detective. I saw him resolving cases very complicated, and this one we are currently in is… out of this world” he stated shaking his head making Baekhyun sigh.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to comment on the out of this world, but Baekhyun started to reply before him.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve already told you. It’s humans’ doing, there’s not otherworldly creatures or fantastical beings involved in this. They don’t exist either” Baekhyun started saying, fingers carding through his hair and Chanyeol wanted to dissent for even half a second, but he was there exactly to prove that point, so it was better for him to endorse those affirmations. Even if his own being was the living proof of how much Baekhyun was wrong.</p><p><br/>
“And now that I’m working on this, instead of your amazing colleagues, you can rest assured that these homicides won’t remain unsolved much longer” he declared, stare shifting between Chanyeol and Jongdae before stopping on Jongdae that wanted to retort something.</p><p><br/>
He sat up nearing Jongdae that was still standing beside the table.</p><p><br/>
“However,” he added pressing a finger on Jongdae’s lips and making him shut up immediately, “I’m interested on what Mr. Park thinks about this, since he has this… greater intuition” he concluded before sitting back and taking again his cup, sipping it.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was surprised by the outcome. Was Baekhyun really giving him access to their files and documentations? Baekhyun of all the Policemen was the very last Chanyeol expected a cooperation from.</p><p><br/>
“You were reading about Mrs. Chapman, right, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“This time along organs are missing” he whispered softly and Baekhyun nodded back, sipping again his tea before extracting and lighting his pipe.</p><p><br/>
“Mrs. Chapman wasn’t exactly the fairest of the ladies outside there, but still she suffered a terrible death. Coroner said that she wasn’t in rigor, so… no more than two hours?” Baekhyun stated pulling the ashtray toward his direction and smoking slowly.</p><p><br/>
“And you don’t have any… witnesses?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“We do, yes” he replied and Chanyeol frowned shortly but Baekhyun opened one of the files he deposited on the table before, reading out loud.</p><p><br/>
“It was a man, white, dressed as a fine man, a little bit taller than her” he started and when Chanyeol wanted to comment, Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture, reading again.</p><p><br/>
“He was black and bald. Dressed like a beggar, surely one of those scums of the East End” he added, stare shifting toward Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“This contrasting?” Chanyeol asked him, huffing incredulous and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p><br/>
“Every time is the same, Mr. Park. Every witness clearly states a different version. Only the hour it’s the same” he replied shortly, inhaling deeply, puffing out some smoke, and he wanted to add something but Jongdae added it at his stake.</p><p><br/>
“It’s a shape-shifter or something like that” he commented like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“For heavens’ sake, vice-chief constable Kim. We are trying to prevent other crimes and solve these, not to run after fairytales” he stated and even if Chanyeol agreed with Baekhyun’s point of view, he didn’t discharge neither Jongdae’s idea.</p><p><br/>
There were things living in London that weren’t definitely human, but neither vampires.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol decided to ask Sehun to investigate toward that direction too. Jongdae shook his head too.</p><p><br/>
“Mr. Park, do you have some ideas on this?” he asked toward Chanyeol who shrugged his shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe, with more details… But like this no, it doesn’t ring anything” he replied honestly and Baekhyun hummed, pouring himself more tea.</p><p><br/>
It was clear that he wasn’t exactly up in showing other things to Chanyeol and he still didn’t trust him at all.</p><p><br/>
“Detective Byun, Park really is a valiant help. Would you consider let him help us with the research?” Jongdae tried to convince him and Baekhyun stared at him longer sipping his tea, already lukewarm.</p><p><br/>
Then his stare shifted to Chanyeol, inquiring, interested.</p><p><br/>
“Vice-chief constable Kim, exit. And close the door behind you. If someone ask for me, I’m out of office until this afternoon” he concluded without staring toward him, and Jongdae wanted to retort but Baekhyun glared at him and without any more words Jongdae left the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p><br/>
“Well…” Baekhyun started, stare returning on Chanyeol and small smile appearing on his lips.</p><p><br/>
“Tell me about you and why in the world I should let you see these files and let you cooperate in this” he concluded, resting his back on the back of the chair and staring at him intensely.</p><p><br/>
Byun Baekhyun was a dangerous man.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol didn’t mistake when he declared him way too clever to be human. Baekhyun asked the right questions and didn’t let appearances lead him astray from his real aim. Also, his stare was smart and attentive and… Chanyeol could said that he almost liked him for not being an ignorant human. As this wasn’t enough, he was also pleasant to stare at and Chanyeol wondered which taste had Scotland Yard’s Detective Byun’s blood.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not the first time I cooperate with Police to solve some cases. Kim usually let me in when they are a bit in a tight spot and they don’t know exactly how to solve certain matters…” he started to say and Baekhyun nodded shortly, not commenting anything, just attentive on his following words.</p><p><br/>
“Sometimes the coroner let me see something too. I’m just a bored gentleman with a good hunch for crimes, sir” he concluded and Baekhyun clicked his tongue.</p><p><br/>
“I’m no sir. It’s detective, for you like for anyone else. And fine, Mr. Park. But you won’t do anything without asking me and reporting directly to me. I don’t want to see you wander around here without knowing why. And I don’t want you to go asking questions without my permissions” he declared, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face and Chanyeol nodded, smiling shortly, not showing his canines.</p><p><br/>
“You have my word, detective. No wandering around, no asking around without your strict supervision” he repeated and Baekhyun hummed, taking again his tea that was now completely cold.</p><p><br/>
He made a disgusted face and put it down again, sighing.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s update you, then” he concluded starting to open the files on the table and starting to speak with Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
In less than an hour, Baekhyun concisely but in detail briefed all the things about that case.<br/>
Two victims, maybe more with the same modus operandi but not certain, always women, mainly with their throat cut. There were some aggressions too that could be attempted murders ended in nothing but a scare and some scars.</p><p><br/>
The first real murder was Mary Ann Nichols, forty-three years old, prostitute. Her throat was also cut, in two cuts not defined as the one found on Chapman’s neck, and also the incision on her abdomen was a mess of cuts, more than a precise work. No organs missing.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol hummed briefly, starting to think that Baekhyun was right and nothing supernatural was involved in that case. They were fruit of a sick mind who was perfecting his techniques on living women. East End, and precisely Whitechapel, was one of the most poor and degraded areas in London and obviously it was more likely that those women weren’t particularly missed at home, being mainly daughters, wives and mothers of no one. Or better, they were but no one would actually care that much about their loss as one could care for an aristocratical lady.</p><p><br/>
“There’s another thing I noticed…” Baekhyun whispered, teasing his lips with his fingers, gesture that Chanyeol found quite endearing.</p><p><br/>
“Always on weekends” he added like speaking to himself and Chanyeol frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Come again?” he asked back and Baekhyun hummed, turning toward him some files and showing him the dates of the aggressions and the murders.</p><p><br/>
“They are all on the weekend” he stated pointing each date on the sheets and Chanyeol raised his eyebrow, pleasantly surprise and nodding.</p><p><br/>
Maybe he liked that detective a bit more than before.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, I see… So, you are thinking about someone who is usually busy during week days for working hours?” he asked shortly and Baekhyun nodded, frown slightly showing on his forehead.</p><p><br/>
“Whitechapel is not exactly around the corner if one works in an industry in London new industrial areas” Baekhyun started to say, fingers moving around all the sheets spread on the table and pulling out a map of the area where there were some points circled in red.</p><p><br/>
“See?” he muttered pointing an area quite distant from Whitechapel.</p><p><br/>
“If you would work ten, twelve hours per day, you wouldn’t even consider the idea of reaching the other end of the city just to commit a homicide, right?” he asked briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“However, on weekend one could have all the time to go, choose the victim and so on” Chanyeol added considering the whole time to go up there and come back, definitely yes.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun hummed in thought.“Sure, that’s a nice idea, right? But we fail to consider if our friend is from Whitechapel or not? If they had to still come back home…” he started but Chanyeol chuckled shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“It’s a while you don’t go to Whitechapel, detective?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned, perplexed from the question.</p><p><br/>
“Apart from seeing the murder places, I would say some years. It’s not exactly my kind of place” he replied and Chanyeol nodded, understanding.</p><p><br/>
He had a pretty good knowledge of London’s areas, so he was sure about what he was about to tell.</p><p><br/>
“Whitechapel lives of little shops in that zone, pubs and brothels. There’s nothing more there and the people who live there, work there” he explained and Baekhyun nodded shortly too.</p><p><br/>
“You live in the center of London, detective?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded again, even if he was only half-listening to Chanyeol’s question.</p><p><br/>
His stare was focused on the sheets and a certain point he sat up, walking around the table. Chanyeol followed him with his stare and when Baekhyun was standing behind him, he wanted to sit up too but Baekhyun’s hands pressed on his shoulders.</p><p>“Stay sit and follow my reasoning” he started saying, words almost a whisper, and Chanyeol nodded briefly even if he didn’t particularly like the idea of having someone at his back and not being able to see him.</p><p><br/>
“I’m the killer and I’ll cut your throat, from left” he started pointing his thumb on Chanyeol’s neck, “to right. Mr. Park are you sure you are fine? You are freezing” he added, frowning and Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“Not convincing as killer. And no need to worry, I’m fine” he replied trying to sound convincing and Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“If I cut your throat like this, there should be like a lake of blood, especially in front of you, correct?” he asked him, thumb remaining on Chanyeol’s neck and the thing started to bother Chanyeol a bit.</p><p><br/>
“Or maybe the murderer was in front of them?” Chanyeol asked sitting up and towering with his height Baekhyun, moving his hand toward Baekhyun neck, thumb sliding from left to right.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s stare widened in surprised, perplexity clearly tinting it but then he shook his head, looking toward Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Impossible. You would be drenched in blood…” he commented and Chanyeol hummed too, fingers moving to scratch the back of his head.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t want to admit it, but he kind of liked the feeling of Baekhyun’s fingers on his neck and he missed its warmth. And he didn’t dislike either their proximity. Baekhyun had a natural perfume that was really appealing to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“And there weren’t any… traces of blood leaving the corpse, neither footprints, let alone drops. And the killer didn’t have the possibility to change clothes in the middle of the street, either. Following the coroner’s report, it was a quick work” Baekhyun added shortly, pinching his lips again, pulling them with his fingers, before lighting up, an idea clearly shaking up his mind.</p><p><br/>
He slightly pushed Chanyeol towards the table, making him almost sit on it.</p><p><br/>
“Lay down” he ordered and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
What the hell was happening?</p><p><br/>
When he didn’t act immediately, Baekhyun frowned.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t like to play the victim?” he asked him and when Chanyeol tried to retort, Baekhyun sat on the table, laying over all the sheets.</p><p><br/>
“If you would be the killer…” he started and Chanyeol frowned again but moved, hovering on him, fingers slightly touching his neck and feeling it warmer than expected.</p><p><br/>
He felt the blood rushing under it, pulsing through his veins and… how easy would it be for Chanyeol to simply bite him, tasting his blood? Baekhyun was completely defenseless under him. It would be so effortless and pleasant. His mind was already supplying him at least hundred scenarios on how to flee the scene without leaving any traces, when Baekhyun spoke up again, bringing him back to reality.</p><p><br/>
“And you would cut my throat” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol slightly moved his thumb on Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p><br/>
“All the blood would be under you” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly and Chanyeol could see again Baekhyun’s mind working too fast, his stare shifting to a pile of files near them.</p><p><br/>
He wanted to add something but in that moment the door opened and Jongdae entered, stare getting wider in surprise, agape in front of what he was seeing.</p><p><br/>
“D-Did I-I interrupt something?” he stuttered and Baekhyun sighed shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“My thoughts. But I know why there wasn’t any sign of resistance” he replied, slightly pushing Chanyeol away and standing again, fingers browsing through the paper sheets again and finding what he was looking for.</p><p><br/>
“They had a handkerchief. Both had one and it was tied to their throat. My suggestion is that the killer choked them with the handkerchief before laying them down and proceed with the cut” he stated showing the report of the filed objects found on both women.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol took the sheets in his hands and nodded shortly. He wanted to comment but Baekhyun’s attention was on Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
“What happened? It’s not afternoon” Baekhyun stated and Jongdae nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“There’s someone that want to see you, detective Byun, with the maximum urgency. And a telegram arrived for you” he stated, giving him a paper and Baekhyun opened it, frowning at its content.</p><p><br/>
“And who is this someone?” he asked Jongdae, putting the paper in his pocket and moving again his stare on Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
“He presented himself as the Queen’s envoy” he replied and Baekhyun sighed even deeper, fingers pushing through his hair and taking his cane.</p><p><br/>
“Lead me to him. Mr. Park, if you want to wait here it will be a short meeting” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly sitting again on the chair.</p><p><br/>
“I won’t go anywhere, detective” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded shortly, exiting the room and following Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol remained alone with a sea of papers and the warm feeling of Baekhyun’s neck under his fingers. Baekhyun was even more dangerous than Chanyeol’s expectations. Especially when he carelessly touched Chanyeol or let Chanyeol touch him. Baekhyun was too distracted, too focused on his purpose that he was completely unaware of how dangerous Chanyeol could be for himself.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol started to read all those papers and Baekhyun was really detailed in everything he wrote down, every single people he talked to, every single item, every particular were written down. He missed the track of time, reading and storing all that information and realized Baekhyun was back only when he heard footsteps and the low thud of the cane.</p><p><br/>
“Enjoying the reading, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked him from the doorway and Chanyeol raised his stare toward him, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t tell me I wasn’t supposed to…” he started, gesturing toward all the papers but Baekhyun chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“If I didn’t want you to read those, I wouldn’t have let you inside here for almost an hour” he interrupted him and Chanyeol smiled briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Up to a trip to the morgue?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol nodded.</p><p><br/>
“Who wouldn’t want to go there?” he retorted sitting up and nearing the doorway.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun shook his head softly, even if on his lips there was a small smile, and closed the door after them with the keys.</p><p><br/>
They walked in silence, the only sound was the continuous thud of Baekhyun’s cane.</p><p><br/>
“War?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Injured on action. Nothing serious but for few months, doctor forced me to use it as an old half-wit” he replied resigned and clearly annoyed by it.</p><p><br/>
“I thought that you had at least a flaw” Chanyeol stated, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t try to fascinate me with your charm and good words, Mr. Park. I’m not a mere policeman who knows nothing of the world” he retorted, making Chanyeol nod briefly in understanding.</p><p><br/>
“Wasn’t my intention, detective” he concluded gently smiling toward Baekhyun who clicked his tongue, stare shifting away.</p><p><br/>
“Why are we going to…?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
“I have… something I want to ask. And maybe he has something more for us on Mrs. Chapman” he replied briefly, pushing open the door of the morgue.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol knew the coroner.</p><p>Do Kyungsoo. A shorty with an everlasting frown, always unsatisfied with the world and who probably hated people. Could be a serial killer too.</p><p><br/>
“Ah, detective Byun, such a pleasure” Kyungsoo stated, completely ignoring Chanyeol’s presence there, and Baekhyun smiled toward him and… Kyungsoo smiled back?</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was surprised. The frown wasn’t there anymore and there was a smile on his lips. Unbelievable.</p><p><br/>
“Soo, did you maybe analyze the handkerchief?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, nodding toward woman’s corpse on the autopsy table in front of Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
Kyungsoo frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“No, not yet. I was trying to understand what happened to this poor woman…” he started and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Neither Mrs. Nichols’s?” he asked him and Kyungsoo frowned again.</p><p><br/>
“No, no one asked me, and they were simple women handkerchiefs…” he started and Baekhyun clicked his tongue, fingers going again to pinch his lips.</p><p><br/>
“Do you still have it here?” he tried again and Kyungsoo nodded gesturing toward a box in the corner of the room.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun neared it and inside there was a small paper bag with written Nichols on it. He opened it, tipping its content on the white table behind him. There were small things, mostly useless and not valuable and the handkerchief. Baekhyun took out his own handkerchief from his pockets and picked the other one up, sniffing it. He wrinkled his nose, immediately distancing it.</p><p><br/>
“Chloroform” Baekhyun whispered moving it toward Chanyeol that sniffed it briefly too, before distancing it.</p><p><br/>
“So…” Baekhyun started putting again all the other things inside the bag except for the incriminated item, “They were drugged, choked possibly to death and then eviscerated?” he concluded stare shifting between Chanyeol and then again on Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
They both stared at him who sighed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I hate maniacal serial killers” he stated and Kyungsoo chuckled, chuckled, briefly, making Chanyeol frown again impressed.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun had some really weird effect on the boring coroner.</p><p><br/>
“Isn’t about the time you go home? You are here since yesterday…” Kyungsoo stated softly but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Tell me something new. What does Mrs. Chapman tell you?” he asked nearing again where Kyungsoo was doing the autopsy.</p><p><br/>
“She was healthy. Strangely for her age, but our killer became better since last time” he started explaining, pointing to the cut on her throat.</p><p><br/>
“Precise. Defined. No hesitation like last time” he continued before pointing to the woman’s abdomen.</p><p><br/>
“Also here. No multiple cuts. Only the necessary ones. Almost chirurgical, I’d dare to say” he explained and Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Our friend is getting better apparently” he noted before humming shortly.</p><p><br/>
“What about the missing organs?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo who clearly ignored him, turning around to show them different vases with formaldehyde and organs inside.</p><p><br/>
“They were found around the corpse. No particular order, but everything is filed away. And… as I wrote you in the report, part of the uterus is missing, no idea why. Nice work, though” he concluded giving Baekhyun another set of paper sheets.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed shortly, taking them and thanking Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
“Why do you have this with you?” Kyungsoo finally asked him, head gesturing toward Chanyeol, making Baekhyun chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“I thought you were good friends, standing at what vice-chief constable Kim said” he inquired stare shifting between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and vice versa.</p><p><br/>
Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol, frown deeply appearing on his face and Chanyeol finally recognized for how he knew him.</p><p><br/>
“Just because he forced on me some favors? And because Kim is unable to solve his things alone? No, thank you” he replied, almost disgusted making Baekhyun chuckle again.</p><p><br/>
“Fate brought him to me, instead. But no worries, I’ll treat him well” he concluded, waiving at him with the paper sheets Kyungsoo just gave him and walking away. Chanyeol followed him outside the morgue, again in that small room filled with papers and humidity.</p><p><br/>
“I’m planning a trip to Whitechapel in the afternoon, but I don’t want you around. How do we do?” Baekhyun asked him, depositing the sheets on top of the pile and Chanyeol chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“You hurt me, detective” he countered and Baekhyun shook his head, ready to object but Chanyeol smiled shortly at him, stopping him.</p><p><br/>
“However, you don’t need to worry. I have a meeting later, so I’m afraid I couldn’t come with you to Whitechapel neither if you would have asked me nicely” he stated briefly and Baekhyun nodded almost imperceptibly.</p><p><br/>
“See you around next time, then. Unfortunately, I’m always here. You can just ask of me at the front and I will tell them to let you through or give you information about my whereabouts if I’m not here” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, exiting again the room that Baekhyun locked behind them.</p><p><br/>
“I appreciate it, detective” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun stopped in the middle of the corridor.</p><p><br/>
“I only hope my instinct is not mistaking and we are really working toward the same objective, Mr. Park” he stated, stare inquiring Chanyeol’s face, stopping mostly on his eyes.<br/>
They looked at each other for almost two minutes before Baekhyun could shake his head.</p><p><br/>
“Enjoy your afternoon, Mr. Park” he concluded, walking away, the thud of his cane echoing in the corridors.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol inhaled deeply, exiting police station and heading toward his usual meeting point with Sehun.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn’t know how or why, but Baekhyun granted him cooperation, and that was enough to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol arrived there and Sehun sat up immediately, worried.</p><p><br/>
“I was about to contact you, Yeol. I was so worried… what the hell happened?” he asked him concerned and Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
Being them both ancient enough, they could share thoughts and information also on long distance, so it was definitely possible and not the first time that Sehun contacted him that way. But Sehun didn’t have any reason to worry about Chanyeol. He could manage quite good alone.</p><p><br/>
“I met our friend detective Byun” he explained shortly and Sehun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“You what?” he asked incredulous, shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, come on, don’t be so dramatic. Just a meeting that allowed me to participate in these investigations” he added, shrugging his shoulders, but Sehun frowned deeply.</p><p><br/>
“You have to beware of that Byun, Yeol. His whole being is covered in medals and honors. He’s not the first ignorant policeman around” he stated, making Chanyeol frown too.</p><p><br/>
While he was away, apparently Sehun investigated on Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“How much do you know about him?” he asked back and Sehun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“While you were playing detective games, I collected some info about your awfully good detective Byun” he started and Chanyeol sat near him, interested in what Sehun found out.</p><p><br/>
“He really is awfully good, Yeol. Born on British colony in far East-Asia twenty-seven years ago. Enrolled in British Navy Army at the age of sixteen as Marine and arrived until Lieutenant-Commander in no more than three years. It seems that his abilities were stunning, and he was able to adapt to whichever role” he started and Chanyeol whistled in appreciation, but Sehun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“This is nothing, Yeol. At age of twenty arrived here in London as Commodore. He disappeared for two years. Not a trace for almost twenty-six months and when he appeared on military registers again, he was Field-Marshal. I mean, it’s British Army highest rank, Yeol. I don’t know what he did in those months, but surely something that made him reach higher ranks, usually not allowed at his young age” he added, shaking again his head, clearly amazed by Baekhyun’s achievement.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol hummed shortly in thought. Royal British Army was a thing. Scotland Yard, another. For how much Baekhyun was good in what he was doing for the Royal Army, it wasn’t something that had to do with detective things. So, how did he pass from one to the other?</p><p><br/>
“Slightly more than three years ago, he was honored with the Sir title and with the title of Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire which are big words for highest rank nearest to the Queen. Few weeks later, he entered Scotland Yard with the simple rank of Detective” Sehun concluded and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.</p><p><br/>
There was something fishy going on. Why someone so near to the Queen and with such a high status in military and social ranks, would enter Scotland Yard as a mere detective and investigate in such a thorny case? It didn’t make sense. Once reached that kind of achievement, supposedly one should be sitting on a chair in his office at Buckingham Palace.<br/>
Chanyeol remembered the telegram Baekhyun received, along with the visit of Queen’s Envoy.</p><p><br/>
“There’s something weird going on, Sehun” Chanyeol whispered and Sehun nodded briefly too.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol shook his head briefly, pushing away that discourse for a moment. For how much Baekhyun’s past and achievements could be important, his most pressing matter was understanding what was happening in London those days and proving it wasn’t the doing of anything supernatural.</p><p><br/>
“About our case instead, Kim is convinced that something supernatural is involved. Like shapeshifters. Can we, I don’t know, check that our old friends aren’t messing things up?” he asked Sehun, fingers carding through his hairs and Sehun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Sure. I’ll look for Minseok tomorrow. Maybe he knows something about it?” he commented and Chanyeol nodded too.</p><p><br/>
“Apart from this thing, any news?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I’m almost friends with detective Byun. He said he will let me in for these investigations, giving me access to the information, provided that I will refer to him and him only” he explained shortly, frowning and thinking about Baekhyun’s conditions.</p><p><br/>
It was crystal clear that Baekhyun didn’t trust Chanyeol in the slightest. Like it was obvious that he wasn’t glad of the cooperation between him and Jongdae. So why letting him have access to the investigations and the evidences? Also, Chanyeol could potentially be the serial killer himself, seeing facts and proofs. Maybe Baekhyun didn’t realize it yet, even though it seemed to be strange to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun wasn’t a mere awfully good detective. He was a detective. A military of the highest rank. He worked under the army. And he was way too near to the Queen.</p><p><br/>
What was Chanyeol missing? What wasn’t he considering?</p><p> </p><p>He was more than decided to discover it and understand what kind of person Baekhyun was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The following day, Chanyeol went to the police station again. He asked for Baekhyun at the man in the watch tower, that let him through, telling him to ask Vice-Chief constable Kim where to find him. However, once he was inside he didn’t have to look for him. Baekhyun was leaning on Jongdae’s desk, smoking and listening to him talking about absurd theories on why Stonehenge was a place that shouldn’t be touched by humans. Baekhyun had a soft smile on his lips, while he was listening to Jongdae and Chanyeol found it charming. Charming and endearing.</p><p><br/>
“Vice-chief constable, really, your theories are so fancy I would almost believe them. Such a pity I’m an atheist and unbelieving of such fairytales” Baekhyun stated, turning around to pick up his cup and meeting Chanyeol’s stare on him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was dressed differently than the previous day. He was wearing a white shirt with dark blue gilet and same-colors trousers. Chanyeol found him almost ethereal. Even when, between the two, Chanyeol should be the otherworldly being.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, Mr. Park, morning” he greeted, raising the cup toward him and Chanyeol gestured toward him with his head.</p><p><br/>
“I didn’t know Kim had these interesting theories on Stonehenge” Chanyeol stated and Jongdae chuckled softly.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you think so too? Great Britain Kingdom is founded on magical field and by mystical creatures” he added and Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head briefly.</p><p><br/>
He perfectly knew that yes, Great Britain was founded on magic and mystical beings, but certainly he wouldn’t tell Jongdae any time soon.</p><p><br/>
“Usually I found it difficult to believe in these things, but one never knows?” he tried and Jongdae nodded frantically while Baekhyun shook his head, sighing.</p><p><br/>
“Cup of tea?” he asked Chanyeol who politely refused.</p><p><br/>
He could eat and drink human food, but it would be tasteless, so he usually avoided.<br/>
“If you are here for more information, I have none” Baekhyun stated making Chanyeol frown shortly.</p><p>“Didn’t you go to Whitechapel yesterday?” Chanyeol asked him softly, nearing him and Baekhyun gestured the chair near Jongdae’s desk.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sat down and Baekhyun sighed deeply. “I went, yes. My knee was really thankful last night for all the panoramic tour of Whitechapel” he started saying, sipping another bit of his tea before lighting his pipe and smoking pensively.</p><p><br/>
“No one remembers anything. Not a detail, not an enemy, not a figure. Nothing. Everyone has good words, way too good for two deceased prostitutes” he whispered, puffing out some smoke and Chanyeol sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Not even some person that they were last seen with?” Chanyeol inquired briefly but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“As I told you yesterday, witnesses are… contrasting. Inconsistencies reign in that quartier. Everyone knows everything but in the meantime anything” Baekhyun whispered, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to comment again his affirmation but his stare was attracted to something on Baekhyun’s forearm. Baekhyun had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows and on his forearm, there was tattooed a sentence in Latin.</p><p><br/>
Vincit omnia veritas. Truth conquers all.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was perplexed in seeing a tattoo on his arm. Usually navy, and army in general, didn’t particularly like tattooed person.</p><p><br/>
“Mr. Park?” Baekhyun called him softly, perplexed and Chanyeol’s stare shifted to Baekhyun smiling briefly, trying not to think about it.</p><p><br/>
However, Baekhyun was perplexed, staring at Chanyeol interested.</p><p><br/>
“Does it bother you?” he asked him, immediately rolling down his sleeve, covering the tattoo and buttoning the cuff, revealing briefly the intern of his wrist, blue veins showing definitely under the fair skin.</p><p><br/>
“No, I…” Chanyeol started but his stare was enthralled momentarily by Baekhyun’s wrists and fingers.</p><p><br/>
They were so fair and so small and Chanyeol find himself again wondering how it would be to drink his blood from there.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun forced a short smile pulling down also the other sleeve.</p><p><br/>
“No worries. I’m used of being judge for it and for many other things” he concluded sitting up and throwing the content of his pipe in the small ashtray.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun made Jongdae a gesture to near them.</p><p><br/>
“I need a favor from you, vice-chief constable” he started and Jongdae nodded briefly.<br/>
“If I’m suitable for this work…” he replied but not exactly convinced. Baekhyun nodded shortly, though.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe I’m missing something. I need to speak again with that woman that you said survived the aggression last April. I don’t think it’s related but maybe hearing her won’t kill me” he stated sitting up from where he was leaning.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, detective Byun. I’ll bring you her address immediately” he replied going toward the archive and Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“He can be useful sometimes. He’s wasted in a place like this” Baekhyun whispered again pulling his fingers through his hair and Chanyeol frowned, staring at him perplexed.</p><p><br/>
He couldn’t understand Baekhyun. He could be anything and he ended up as a detective in Scotland Yard. He had all the power and the social status to direct others from a desk without moving a single finger and he didn’t. It was every men’s dream. Power and control over other men. But not for Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
He served a country that wasn’t his original one. He worked for people that weren’t grateful and who gave him back nothing if not honors and medals, of which he didn’t even seem to care about. He worked his ass off, even overworking his injured knee just to achieve… nothing. And he praised small vice-chief constable of London Police like heroes.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol didn’t understand Baekhyun at all. Maybe a trip in Baekhyun’s head would help him? But when would be the best moment? Certainly not in a room full of policemen ready to intervene in whichever moment Baekhyun would have given even the slightest sign of discomfort. The reading had to wait a little bit more.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was generally good at reading people, even without entering their minds. After centuries, humans didn’t have many secrets for him and humans followed paths and ideas constantly repeating during eras and historical moments. Reasons, aims, methods could be different, but they all wanted the same thing. However, Chanyeol couldn’t picture Baekhyun in any of the known categories. He wasn’t greedy. Wasn’t selfish. And neither a cheapskate. However, he wasn’t either a hero or a saint.</p><p><br/>
What was Baekhyun?</p><p><br/>
“Mr. Park, you are spacing out. Are you sure you are fine?” Baekhyun asked him, stare inquiring Chanyeol’s being and Chanyeol nodded quickly trying to focus again on things around him and on Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
He was dangerous, more than Chanyeol could think. More attentive than expected. More clever and perceptive than expected.</p><p><br/>
“You had a very low temperature. You have to beware of London’s autumns. Their humidity enters in your bones and tires you off” he added, stare still fixed on Chanyeol and it was clear that in his head a lot of gears were moving, thinking about heavens knew what.</p><p><br/>
“I know, I’ve been living here for almost all my life, so…” Chanyeol started shortly, fingers carding through his hair and Baekhyun’s eyebrow moved shortly, showing interest.<br/>
“So, you are a real British man” Baekhyun added, small smile appearing on his lips even if the tone seemed to be mocking.</p><p><br/>
“Aren’t you?” Chanyeol replied feigning perplexity and Baekhyun chuckled shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Not at all. London is only another of the many places I’ve lived in” he stated, stare moving toward Jongdae that was coming back from the archives.</p><p><br/>
“For being in Scotland Yard, though…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s gaze grew harder.</p><p><br/>
“I swore loyalty to this flag and Her Majesty the Queen, Mr. Park. Nothing matters the most to me that the peace in this country and its associated states” he concluded, taking his jacket and meeting Jongdae’s that had a paper sheet in his hands.</p><p><br/>
“Here you go, detective. All yours” Jongdae stated and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you. I’m going, if someone asks for me, take the message. And if the man from yesterday comes again, tell him that I’ve already spoken with the Queen about me being here and he shouldn’t worry of matters that aren’t under his jurisdiction. You can tell him exactly these words” he said, putting on his jacket and balling the paper sheet before forcing it in his pocket.</p><p><br/>
“But, he is…” Jongdae started and Baekhyun smiled him softly.</p><p><br/>
“No one. Just full of himself. He will come to me if he will have other matters later on, no worries. You are doing alright” he interrupted him, patting Jongdae’s shoulders before taking his cane.</p><p><br/>
He was almost at the exit when he turned around again.</p><p><br/>
“And if a certain gravedigger comes to meet me, tell him I’ll see him tonight, same place” he concluded making both Jongdae and Chanyeol frown in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“A gravedigger?” Jongdae echoed and Baekhyun nodded shortly and he was about to exit the door when he turned toward Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Aren’t you coming, Mr. Park?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded immediately sitting up and following Baekhyun outside police station.</p><p><br/>
They walked in silence until the small carriage parking where Baekhyun neared one of them and Chanyeol frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Are you able to drive carriages?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled shortly, sitting up to the coach seat.</p><p><br/>
“Why don’t you find it up?” Baekhyun replied him and Chanyeol had to hide a smirk.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was dangerous indeed. But also interesting and fun to be around. So full of mysteries and secret skills.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sat near him and Baekhyun clicked the reins, making the horse move and trot toward the designed destination.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was perplexed by Baekhyun’s ability. He really was able to hold a carriage and even doing multiple things contemporarily. Like talking about the weather and noticing small details around them. As men wearing weird bonnets. Or the new trend of cloaks so frilly that they seemed to be for women’s use instead of for men’s.</p><p><br/>
“I wonder if there’s something you are not able to do, detective” Chanyeol stated, chuckling and Baekhyun hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
“When you are in a stranger land, you never know what may be useful” he replied shortly, stare fixed on the streets in front of them and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, but not all of us adapt this well, detective” he observed, turning his head on the side to look at Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
He pressed his lips in a thin line before shaking his head. He seemed to be worried about something, or maybe remembering past events that he didn’t want to speak about.</p><p><br/>
“Mater artium necessitas, Mr. Park” he whispered softly and Chanyeol was even more perplexed.</p><p><br/>
Need is virtue’s mother.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun didn’t only know Latin, he spoke it also fluently. And being from the Far-East Asia as Sehun told him, how many other languages did he know?</p><p><br/>
“And you even know Latin, I’m amazed” he added making Baekhyun shook his head again, briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Nothing special, unfortunately. And knowing Latin doesn’t make me any… better” he concluded stopping the horses near the address that Jongdae wrote them down.</p><p><br/>
“Still…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“You won’t earn anything from complimenting me, Mr. Park. These are words I’ve already heard hundred times in my life, no need to waste your breath on nothing” he whispered and Chanyeol was perplexed.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun really was an unintelligible man. And that intrigued Chanyeol more than he cared to admit. Even if he knew that he had to stay as far as possible from him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun climbed down from the carriage, this time with a big effort, landing on his weak knee and briefly swearing.</p><p><br/>
“It will be good the day I won’t have this problem anymore” he muttered, leaning better on his cane and Chanyeol offered him a hand but Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“It will pass thousand years before I will let someone help me in descending a carriage, Mr. Park. Even crawling, I won’t ask for help” he stated, forcing a smile and Chanyeol wanted to comment but Baekhyun started to walk toward the right house, knocking on the door with the handle of his cane.</p><p><br/>
In few minutes a woman in her forties came to open the door and Baekhyun showed her the Scotland Yard badge.</p><p><br/>
“Mrs. Smith?” he asked her and she nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“What does Queen’s dogs want from me?” she asked and Chanyeol frowned shortly at the woman’s hostility.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun instead forced his best smile.</p><p><br/>
“Just a few questions more on this April happenings, madam. If you have a moment to spare for us” he replied gently, trying his best voice and amicable tone, and she frowned nodding shortly, but not letting them enter the house.</p><p><br/>
“Again? I told everything to you colleague yesterday” she stated making Chanyeol frown shortly, perplexed.</p><p><br/>
Someone went there before them? Did Baekhyun send some man? What was the point?</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun didn’t flinch in the slightest. “I apologize to bother you again, we will be really quick” he added, smiling again and she frowned briefly but nodded again.</p><p><br/>
“You are nicer than the one that came yesterday. And sexier… For few farthings I could really teach something to two young fine men as you are” she whispered trying to be alluring but Baekhyun shook gently his head, smile never leaving his lips.</p><p><br/>
“Really, madam, we are on duty. Maybe next time?” he stated, leaving Chanyeol’s perplexed by such a politeness even toward someone like her, and she chuckled, nodding briefly.</p><p><br/>
“This April’s events were really shocking. I still have the scars, here, see…” she started saying raising her skirt up to her thighs and showing them some scars on her groin area.</p><p><br/>
She was white and flaccid and Chanyeol didn’t know how Baekhyun maintained his still face. She let down the skirt again, shaking her head.</p><p><br/>
“They were four, one of them no more than a youngster. If he was fifteen it was already too much” she added, continuously shaking her head and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“And didn’t anything else happen?” Baekhyun asked her who shook her head.</p><p><br/>
“Madam, can I have your full name for further details?” Baekhyun continued and she nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Emma Margaret Smith” she replied and Baekhyun smiled again, tipping his hat to her and thanking her again before greeting her and walking away.</p><p><br/>
“That idiot” he whispered when they were sufficiently distant, making Chanyeol frown.</p><p><br/>
“I will really kick vice-chief constable Kim’s ass when we are back to the Police Station. She’s not our victim” he stated making Chanyeol frown even deeper.</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, hopping on the carriage again and taking the reins.</p><p><br/>
“Our first suspected victim’s name is Emma Elizabeth Smith. She was younger. And even if it’s compatible the amount of people and the injuries in the groin area, our Mrs. Smith was also sexually assaulted” he explained and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“So, what now?” he asked intrigued but he was a bit annoyed too that Jongdae messed up, sending them to meet an old prostitute that had nothing to do with their case.</p><p><br/>
“Apart from kicking Kim’s ass? I’ll go personally in the archive and find out Mrs. Smith’s address” he concluded, driving back until the police station.</p><p><br/>
The trip was almost silent, Baekhyun lost in his thoughts and Chanyeol in his.</p><p><br/>
When they arrived, on the entrance of the station they met a man that stopped Baekhyun on the door.</p><p><br/>
“Detective Byun, I should’ve expected it from you, involving also higher ranks…” he started and Baekhyun chuckled, clearly knowing the man.</p><p><br/>
“I suppose you don’t understand, Lord Stuart. There’s no higher rank than me apart of Her Majesty. So stop messing with my work or you will regret it forever” he stated and the man in front of him clicked his tongue annoyed before walking away without any other word.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to comment, also to understand who this Lord Stuart was, but Baekhyun was already moving.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun shook his head pushing open the doors of the station, stare already shifting on Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
“Detective…” Jongdae started sitting up but Baekhyun made him gesture to sit down.</p><p><br/>
“When I ask you something, Vice-chief constable, I expect you to do it with the utmost care. You send me to see the flaccid thighs of an old prostitute without being sure she was really our victim” he stated and Jongdae whitened immediately.</p><p><br/>
“I, detective Byun, there was written Emma Smith, and…” he started but Baekhyun pressed Jongdae’s cheeks with his hands, squeezing them.</p><p><br/>
“Second names, Kim. They have different second names” he concluded, releasing him and limping toward the archive.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol followed him immediately.</p><p><br/>
“Isn’t it better if you sit down…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“So that you can do the other part of a half-assed work, Mr. Park? No, thank you” he stopped him, opening the archive room door and starting to look for what they came for.</p><p><br/>
After almost a half-hour of browsing and searching, Baekhyun sighed in discomfort.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, brilliant” he declared sitting on a chair, groaning in pain, opening the file in his hands and reading what there was written on the paper sheets inside.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned turning around him and reading the file too. Apparently, Emma Elizabeth Smith died the fourth of April, day after the aggression, at London Hospital for an infection.</p><p><br/>
“A dead end” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun closed the file, depositing it on the table and closing his eyes briefly, in thought.</p><p><br/>
“Still…” he whispered, not opening again his eyes but clearly thinking about something.</p><p><br/>
“Mrs. Smith said that yesterday someone else, supposedly our fellow, went to visit her and to interrogate her too. It means there’s someone on the traces of our friend too or… it was exactly our friend?” he added and Chanyeol took another chair and sat in front of Baekhyun.<br/>
Letting alone all that story maybe that was the right moment to read a bit of his mind?</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun hummed in thought, reopening his eyes, staring back at Chanyeol, like he was searching something and for the first time in his life, Chanyeol had the sensation that Baekhyun was somehow reading him, even if it was impossible.</p><p><br/>
“Did anyone ever tell you that those icy-blue eyes really suit you?” he asked out of the blue and Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise from his honesty.</p><p><br/>
The last thing that Chanyeol would have expected in that moment was Baekhyun complimenting his eyes, that usually instilled fear more than awe.</p><p><br/>
“Never a detective, if I have to be honest” he replied briefly, cautiously, voice barely audible, and Baekhyun opened in a small smile, sincere like Chanyeol hadn’t seen before.</p><p><br/>
“There is always a first time then” he concluded chuckling and Chanyeol nodded shortly and, yes, that was the most suitable moment to read his mind.</p><p><br/>
It was a now or never situation. And in the same moment their stares met again, Chanyeol forced his way in Baekhyun’s thoughts and memories.<br/>
It was messy and Chanyeol didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, so he simply browsed through Baekhyun’s most important memories.</p><p><br/>
Distant countries that even Chanyeol never visited. Big ship full of men and cannons. And then some infantries fighting. A weird sense of discomfort at the memory of every medal and honor received. His vow in front of the Queen. Nothing.</p><p><br/>
There was nothing of what Chanyeol was looking for. Apart of suspects on Chanyeol himself since the day before. Maybe it was too early to read something more. He didn’t know Baekhyun enough to make a more detailed reading. Even if the amount of memories was surprisingly high.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol exited his mind as easily as he entered and saw Baekhyun shook his head shortly, mild discomfort showing on his face.</p><p><br/>
“Are you fine, detective?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I have some more question to ask Do, but I’m fine. You can go, if you are up to…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“I want to know more about this woman too” he replied and Baekhyun nodded imperceptibly, sitting up and heading toward the hall for then going toward the morgue.</p><p><br/>
In the hall though, they were stopped by the gravedigger Baekhyun mentioned before.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, detective Byun, I’m so glad to meet you” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p><br/>
The man was less sinister than Chanyeol would have expected. Slightly taller than Baekhyun, black hair, dressed in dark green silk clothes.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks for coming. I will need another more, actually” Baekhyun replied shortly and the man nodded.</p><p><br/>
“As promised, tonight” he stated and Baekhyun nodded again, before walking away.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and Chanyeol followed him without asking him anything. But then the curiosity was too much.</p><p><br/>
“What do you need from a gravedigger?” he asked and Baekhyun forced a smile.</p><p><br/>
“A small favor” he concluded giving him the most undefined reply.</p><p><br/>
When they arrived in the morgue, Kyungsoo was there, opening a lot of blood-filled vases.</p><p><br/>
“Soo” Baekhyun called, attracting his attention and he sighed seeing Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, it’s you. Come, come” he replied and Baekhyun’s eyebrow arched softly, perplexed.</p><p><br/>
“What are these?” he asked and Kyungsoo sighed shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Stupid tasks that a stupid man assigned me” he breathed, closing them once again, and Baekhyun frowned deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Does it have anything to do with Queen’s…?” he started before probably remember that Chanyeol was still there with them and interrupting brutally the sentence.</p><p><br/>
“Did you need something?” Kyungsoo asked him, interested by their presence there, and Baekhyun nodded briefly, showing him the files on Mrs. Smith’s death.</p><p><br/>
Kyungsoo frowned putting on his glasses and started reading what was written, in religious silence.</p><p><br/>
“And?” he asked in the end, raising his stare on Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“What do you think?” he inquired toward Kyungsoo who shook his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Different modus operandi. Several cuts and penetrations. No missing organs and apparently she was assaulted by more than one man. It’s… totally different” he articulated and Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“So, you are telling me I have to sit here and wait that he decides to kill someone else?” he stated clicking his tongue and Kyungsoo sighed too.</p><p><br/>
“Baek, I understand your point. But don’t force evidences together. The result will be a mess and won’t show the truth” he stated and Baekhyun closed his eyes briefly, inhaling deeply.</p><p><br/>
“You are right. Thank you for your consultancy” he concluded taking again all the files and starting to walk away.</p><p><br/>
“Go visit that knee. It will never heal otherwise” Kyungsoo hollered and Baekhyun just waived him with the files, walking away followed by Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence until they arrived in the hall again and then Baekhyun sighed deeply again.</p><p><br/>
“We don’t have anything, Mr. Park. We have simply to wait” he whispered shortly and Chanyeol sighed briefly too.</p><p><br/>
“A good reason to rest a bit?” he asked him, making Baekhyun huff in exasperation.</p><p><br/>
“You too? I don’t need another baby-sitter” he retorted shaking his head briefly but Chanyeol shook his head too.</p><p><br/>
“Should we see on Monday to check for updates?” he asked him, smiling softly toward him and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p><br/>
“Hopefully, I will have something” Baekhyun retorted and Chanyeol smiled back.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe, me too” he objected and Baekhyun’s eyebrows arched, perplexed.<br/>
“Hope you are not doing anything illegal, Mr. Park” he stated, stare inquiring in Chanyeol’s and he shook his head, smiling softly.</p><p><br/>
“I would never. Enjoy your weekend, detective Byun” he concluded walking away, still feeling Baekhyun’s stare on his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
However, Chanyeol wasn’t worried about him doing something illegal, but more about what Baekhyun was planning with that gravedigger.</p><p><br/>
For this reason, after dinner, he went with Sehun to stalk Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
Dinner obviously was a nice word for feeding on humans, but Chanyeol didn’t quite think about it anymore. It was his nature since forever and he always wondered how it wasn’t normal to other people or to vampire-once-humans.</p><p><br/>
“Yeol, remind me again why we are in a fucking graveyard in the middle of the night without a single light in the sky following an awfully good detective” Sehun hissed at him, while they were hiding behind a tree and spying on Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
He met with the gravedigger around eleven p.m. in an isolated area near the police station and they went to Whitechapel’s graveyard together. They didn’t speak to each other, like if they already knew what they were doing, being that thing happened also before.</p><p><br/>
“Which business can have a detective with a gravedigger?” Chanyeol asked Sehun who shrugged his shoulders in reply.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun went with the gravedigger to Mrs. Smith’s grave and they started to dig.</p><p><br/>
“They plan to open it?” Sehun asked softly Chanyeol, who frowned deeply, interested in that matter.</p><p> <br/>
After being sure that she died for an infection after being assaulted, which was the point on unearthing her? There wasn’t any reason to do it. Yet Baekhyun didn’t do things without reason.</p><p><br/>
When after digging for almost an hour they reached the grave, they opened it and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Fine” he said toward the undertaker that nodded and they started filling the hole they dig again.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned. What did Baekhyun expect to find or not to find in that grave?</p><p><br/>
And after they finished with Mrs. Smith, they went to the one of Mrs. Nichols. They dug again, arriving until the grave, opened it and Baekhyun nodded again before closing everything up.</p><p><br/>
“As per usual, not a word” Baekhyun stated toward the gravedigger who nodded shortly toward him.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know what kind of business you have with these homicides, detective, but Queen’s dogs like you are dangerous. I wouldn’t even dream about talking about this matter with someone” he retorted frowning and Baekhyun nodded shortly, relaxing his shoulders.</p><p><br/>
The gravedigger called him Queen’s dog, so he knew he was working under the Queen or it was only because he was on the Police side?</p><p><br/>
“Couldn’t expect to see you on this side of the things though, Byun” he added and Baekhyun chuckled briefly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You know how many things can change in such a brief span of time?” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and leaning better on his cane.</p><p><br/>
“Beware, though. You did a great work, but things are hunting London more than you imagine” the man added and Baekhyun, instead of laughing it off as he would have done if that sentence would be said by Jongdae, he frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I’m here to prove their existences, Jimmy. Her Majesty is starting to worry and to making a fuss about these cases and these homicides are the worst things that could happen” he stated, deeply sighing and did Chanyeol understand correctly?</p><p><br/>
Were they talking about them as not-human beings? So Baekhyun believed in them more than he professed to Jongdae? And the Queen send him to investigate in that matter especially because she feared that not-human beings were involved?</p><p><br/>
Who in the world was Baekhyun, then?</p><p><br/>
And why Chanyeol didn’t manage to read any of those things in Baekhyun’s mind that afternoon?</p><p><br/>
“Yeol, they are moving? Do we follow them again?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol nodded briefly, trying to focus on what was happening in that moment.</p><p><br/>
They followed them until the entrance of the graveyard where Baekhyun shook Jimmy’s hand.</p><p><br/>
“I owe you another one” he stated briefly, forcing another smile and the man shook his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
And he was almost walking away before he turned towards Baekhyun again.</p><p><br/>
“And for that blood matter…?” he asked him, interested, stare inquiring Baekhyun who frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Feels like Her Majesty decided to proceed via legal hands” Baekhyun started replying, before humming in thought.<br/>
“However, I would appreciate it if you keep me informed if you casually know something about it?” he concluded shrugging his shoulder and Jimmy chuckled, nodding briefly.</p><p><br/>
“It seemed strange that our curious Mr. Byun would stop in front of an official order” he concluded and Baekhyun laughed too, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You know me oh so well. Bring my greetings to your master, Jimmy. I’m always here if he’s up to share something more with me” he concluded, smile not leaving his lips and Jimmy nodded again before waiving shortly and walking away.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun lightened his pipe up and then started walking in silence toward the center of London. He remained alone for all the way and then entered in a small four-room apartment almost in front of the Police Station.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol hummed in thought, stare inquiring toward Sehun.</p><p><br/>
“There’s more than we thought on this, Sehun” he stated briefly, fingers carding through his hair and starting to process the information he had.</p><p><br/>
Maybe that Jimmy wasn’t only a gravedigger. Baekhyun mentioned a master and to Chanyeol it rang as something more spiritual than a simple social rank. And Jimmy didn’t have the aspect of a slave, after all. So, what was he missing? And that matter on the blood. Wasn’t Kyungsoo messing with blood vases that afternoon?</p><p><br/>
“I need you to investigate about this gravedigger and his master” Chanyeol stated toward Sehun, who nodded shortly, slightly frowning toward Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“What are you thinking about, Yeol?” he asked worried but interested, making Chanyeol hum in thought again.</p><p><br/>
“Detective Byun knows more than he cares to admit. Even on not-human beings. And I want to know how much and to which degree is involved with all this thing going on in London” he whispered thinking out loud more than actually explaining thing to Sehun.</p><p><br/>
“So be more careful than usual” he concluded and Sehun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
There were things going on and Chanyeol was determined to discover them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It started a period of calm in London. Only normal things happening, homicides totally unrelated with them and Chanyeol started to think that maybe the whole matter ended like that.</p><p><br/>
Sehun got to know more about Jimmy and his master. Jimmy was the fake owner of a coffins store. He literally made coffin. But it was a cover for a shadier shop of potions. According to Sehun, said potions were fruit of herbs so it was a mix between a drugstore and a pharmacy, but it has something mystical inside that he didn’t manage to get. Even when Chanyeol visited it, didn’t earn any more info about it. Jimmy’s master was the real owner of the drugstore, a Chinese man named Lay, clearly a surname more than a real name. What did he and Baekhyun had to partake? And why they knew each other?</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sometimes visited Police Station but just because, since he knew that there wasn’t any other news.</p><p><br/>
He was surprised one day to find Baekhyun without his cane and Baekhyun chuckled shortly telling him that he was even better than before. Baekhyun didn’t mention the gravedigger nor opening two graves for heavens know what reason and Chanyeol didn’t ask him anything. Unfortunately, though, he didn’t have other chance to be alone with him and retry a reading in his mind. And it came unexpected when, one evening, after that Chanyeol passed at the station to see if there was something up, Baekhyun invited him to drink something together.<br/>
Chanyeol wanted to refuse, because it would be awkward but on the other side could be a possibility to speak about something different and understand what in the world was happening around Baekhyun and him being in London.</p><p><br/>
And they went in a pub, not so far from the police station, ordering a beer and drinking together. Baekhyun was almost talkative. He was willing to talk, but only on selected discourses. Chanyeol let him lead the conversation, listening to how Baekhyun traveled part of the Ancient World even if he traveled more in Asia.</p><p><br/>
It was pleasant even if it wasn’t exactly useful for Chanyeol since he didn’t tell him anything relevant to know why Baekhyun was in London as detective in Scotland Yard instead of warming a desk in Buckingham Palace. And even if it wasn’t useful, Chanyeol felt an interest toward Baekhyun. Somehow he realized that they were more similar than expected, liking similar things, seeing the world from the same point of view. He felt strange because he never happened before with anyone, especially not with a human.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks for tagging along, Mr. Park. I appreciated it” Baekhyun whispered while exiting the pub and Chanyeol smiled shortly at him.</p><p><br/>
“It was a pleasure. You have so many stories to tell, detective” Chanyeol replied, briefly and he wanted to enquire any further, again, on him being only a detective but there was the sound of a shot and Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s hand pushing him aside.</p><p><br/>
It was an instant. It was too quick to be a human doing.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on the crowd that, hearing the shot, started to disperse, shouting and running around, making Chanyeol lose whatever traces there could be.</p><p><br/>
Definitely not human – he thought again. Yet Baekhyun saw it. And avoided it. Or at least had the readiness to push Chanyeol away. Because Chanyeol didn’t need to turn his stare toward Baekhyun to know that he was injured and blood was flowing.</p><p><br/>
He felt it in the air, that iron-based scent that usually fed him in the evening.</p><p><br/>
“Detective?” Chanyeol called him but Baekhyun’s stare was on the people, looking around, hand pressing hard on his arm.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was focused, too focused to not see anything as Chanyeol did.</p><p><br/>
“We have to treat that” Chanyeol added, and he wanted to add promptly since he liked that scent more than expected, but Baekhyun shook his head, turning his head toward a small street in front of them.</p><p><br/>
“This way” he whispered, starting to run toward that direction and Chanyeol sighed deeply following him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun seemed to be super sure on the path he was taking, like if he was following something and Chanyeol was amazed by such certainty in his movement even if he was just shot.</p><p><br/>
That scent, though, started to dizzy Chanyeol’s head. It was strong and somehow sweet and… what did it taste like?</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol shook his head and almost bumped in Baekhyun that stopped in the middle of the street, staring at his left, clicking his tongue.</p><p><br/>
“That bastard” he whispered pressing harder on his arm and sighing deeper, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Did we…” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun turner around toward him.</p><p><br/>
“Why did you follow me? You don’t even have a weapon to fend for yourself! Are you really so willing to die?” he asked him, clearly pissed off and worried.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to chuckle and tell him that he didn’t need a weapon because he was a weapon but refrained himself from doing it.</p><p><br/>
But that shadow in Baekhyun’s stare. He was really worried about Chanyeol and his safety.</p><p><br/>
“You said this direction and I followed you?” Chanyeol explained like it was the easiest way in the world and Baekhyun clicked his tongue again, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Go home, Mr. Park. It’s late and it’s not safe around here…” he started saying, heading again toward the police station but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Let me at least accompany until the station” he said, realizing that now he was the one worrying about Baekhyun instead, and Baekhyun huffed shortly, nodding, knowing that there wasn’t anything to do.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol would go with him to the police nevertheless.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was perplexed by his own actions. That would have been the best moment to press further for a possible reading. Or to inquire further on what in the world was exactly Baekhyun since he was able to see things that even Chanyeol didn’t see. But no. Chanyeol was worried. About a human that with the hundred percent of probability was clearly not only hiding him something, but he was clearly lying about his whole being.</p><p><br/>
Because it wasn’t possible for Baekhyun to be a simple human.</p><p><br/>
And if he was, what kind of training did he go through?</p><p><br/>
Once inside, Jongdae was immediately near them. “Detective, what happened?” he asked super worried to Baekhyun who shook briefly his head.</p><p><br/>
“Nothing. Is Soo still around?” he started to inquire and, in that moment Kyungsoo entered the hall, ready to go home.</p><p><br/>
“Not again, Baek” he commented deeply sighing, seeing him pressing his hand on his arm, and Baekhyun chuckled, shrugging his shoulders before wincing in pain.</p><p><br/>
“Come with me” Kyungsoo concluded going back to the Morgue, followed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
In that place, Baekhyun’s blood seemed to be even more strong than before. And Chanyeol wanted it. Even only a drop. Just to know how it tasted.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun took off his coat, his gilet and even his shirt, sitting on Kyungsoo’s autopsy table.<br/>
Apparently, it wasn’t the first time it happened, seeing how the two of them seem to be comfortable in that situation.</p><p><br/>
“I remember you I usually work with the deceased” Kyungsoo stated picking out some suture tools.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun chuckled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“You repeat it every time. Just hurry that you were going home” he concluded and Kyungsoo nodded briefly, starting to stitch Baekhyun’s injury.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t anything serious and the bullet didn’t remain in his arm.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol was so focused on not acting upon what his mind was supplying him for taking Baekhyun’s blood that Baekhyun himself gently touched Chanyeol’s face, stare worried meeting Chanyeol’s.</p><p><br/>
“Was it a shock? I’m sorry you had to witness such a thing…” he stated and Chanyeol’s stare widened in perplexity at Baekhyun’s kind words.</p><p><br/>
He was a cold detective that pursued truth with every mean necessary but he was also… soft?<br/>
But what almost pushed Chanyeol over the edge was that Baekhyun’s hand, the one that touched his cheek, was the same one that he was pressing on his arm a moment ago and it was stained in blood.</p><p><br/>
His blood.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol had to invoke all his strength not to push Baekhyun on that table and bite him, tasting his blood. Neither licking his blood out of his hand was a nice idea.<br/>
“I’m… No, it wasn’t. Thank you for worrying about me” he finally replied softly and Baekhyun frowned briefly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s.</p><p><br/>
Once again, Chanyeol felt like Baekhyun’s was reading him too, even in it wasn’t possible.</p><p><br/>
“Your eyes… are lighter than before” he whispered softly and Chanyeol frowned too, stare inquiring in Baekhyun’s.</p><p><br/>
“What…?” he started to ask but Baekhyun winced again in pain, stare shifting toward Kyungsoo’s doing on his arm.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry” Kyungsoo provided but Baekhyun sighed briefly, relaxing his shoulders and only in that moment Chanyeol was finally able to see Baekhyun’s whole being.</p><p><br/>
Under the shirt, Baekhyun was toned, much more than Chanyeol could expect and scars of a life decorated his torso, and probably back too, as the medals and the honors he had.</p><p><br/>
“Done” Kyungsoo concluded putting a gauze on it and binding his arm.</p><p><br/>
“What the hell happened? I don’t think Park here shot you” Kyungsoo stated, stare inquiring Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun chuckled softly shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“No worries, it’s nothing. Just someone likes to play around with a loaded gun” he retorted and Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t simply that but didn’t say anything more.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t know why Baekhyun didn’t want to tell Kyungsoo about it, but he didn’t have any reason either. So he didn’t comment anything and, when Baekhyun dressed up again, went with them in the hall again.</p><p><br/>
They tranquilized Jongdae about Baekhyun being fine and not dying and then they exited again in the London evening.</p><p><br/>
It was darker than before and Kyungsoo left them almost immediately.</p><p><br/>
“Go home straight, Mr. Park. London’s nights have a lot of danger inside them” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Also its evenings apparently, since how someone shot you. Rest plenty, detective” he concluded walking away, waiving at him with his hand.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol was perplexed.</p><p><br/>
Because Baekhyun noticed whatever shot him before Chanyeol himself. And managed to keep its trace when Chanyeol lost it in the crowd.</p><p><br/>
What the hell was Baekhyun? Was he a simple human? Apparently yes. He got older like human. Had same scent human had. His blood was probably the sweetest Chanyeol ever sniffed but it was human.</p><p><br/>
So… Byun Baekhyun was human?<br/>
Yet, there was something that made him more sensible and receptive of those things apparently.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol met Sehun on the door of his house and earnt a perplexed stare from him.</p><p><br/>
He made a gesture to touch his cheek, in the same place Baekhyun touched before, but Chanyeol retracted to lightspeed, earning himself a frown from Sehun.</p><p><br/>
“Your cheek is stained…” Sehun whispered him softly and Chanyeol’s fingers went to touch it, realizing that probably it was Baekhyun’s blood.</p><p><br/>
The only idea thrilled him more than expected.</p><p><br/>
“And it smells like blood?” Sehun added and Chanyeol nodded shortly, licking it away from his fingers.</p><p><br/>
He was oh so right about the taste. It was sweet and almost flowery and… Chanyeol wanted more of it. And that could be a problem.</p><p><br/>
No. Actually, it was already a problem. Because it wasn’t possible. He couldn’t simply go to Baekhyun and ask him for blood. Yet, it was so tasty and so pleasant on Chanyeol’s tongue.</p><p><br/>
“Yeol?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol hummed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“There was a shooting today and it definitely wasn’t from a human being. Did you manage to contact Xiumin?” Chanyeol inquired and Sehun frowned briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Out in town? With no reason?” he asked him, completely ignoring Chanyeol’s question, and Chanyeol hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
“They aimed at me. Detective Byun pushed me aside and took it for me. He’s fine, though” he explained briefly, almost like overthinking it and not giving a proper explanation to Sehun.</p><p><br/>
However, Sehun frowned even deeper. “You are telling me that Byun saw it before you? And tried to protect you?” he asked incredulous and Chanyeol nodded.</p><p><br/>
“That’s why I’m telling you I’m sure it wasn’t human. And maybe neither our detective is” he stated even if that blood…</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was definitely human. How did he managed to see the shot? And to follow the traces better than Chanyeol himself? He felt kind of offended by this thing. Usually Chanyeol was the best hunter for following traces, scents and paths. But Baekhyun managed better than him. And there was still something that Chanyeol was missing. Something about Baekhyun’s whole being. Chanyeol was about to speak about it with Sehun, telling him his suspects about Baekhyun and what happened that day, when a clear blue light spread under his feet, designing a summoning circle.</p><p><br/>
It was centuries that Chanyeol didn’t see one.</p><p><br/>
Especially not one for him.<br/>
They were rare to start with and even rarer for ancient being like him and Sehun.</p><p><br/>
And who in the world would need a pact with him out of all the people? In that precise moment, most of all?</p><p><br/>
“Are you joking? Now?” he asked and Sehun sighed deeply, waiving his hand shortly before the light become stronger and made him vanish just to re-appear in a whole different place.</p><p><br/>
The room was filled with books and strange things hanged on the ceiling. Filled with an aroma of black tea and tobacco. But there was that strong scent again and Chanyeol wanted to laugh shortly. Out of all the people, him?</p><p><br/>
“I wasn’t mistaken then, Mr. Park” Baekhyun whispered sitting up from where he was leaning on a big ebony desk and Chanyeol chuckled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Mind explaining?” he retorted, shaking his head, and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Exit the circle before, please. It’s made with my blood and I would like to clean it before someone could come and ask things that aren’t supposed to be asked” he stated and Chanyeol obeyed shortly moving out of the medium circle that was drawn on paper sheets spread on the floor.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun moved to pick them up, burning them in the fireplace, before returning his stare toward Chanyeol who smiled shortly at him.</p><p><br/>
“How’s your arm, detective?” he asked him softly, even if in his head around thousands of questions were starting to form.</p><p><br/>
Who was Baekhyun?</p><p><br/>
How did he come in possession of the knowledge necessary to create that circle?</p><p><br/>
And with which powers was he able to summon Chanyeol out of all the non-human beings present in that moment in London?</p><p><br/>
 Baekhyun nodded briefly, sighing.</p><p><br/>
“I would prefer it sane, but I’m used to these happenings in my life” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and slightly touching his arm with his fingers, making Chanyeol hum again in thought.</p><p><br/>
“What are you?” Chanyeol asked him directly, making Baekhyun shake his head.</p><p><br/>
“A mere human. With a bit of arcane magic knowledge” he replied but Chanyeol shook his head too, more fervently than Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
No human could summon him with only a bit of magic. It needed power and control over one’s own magic.<br/>
“This is not a bit, detective. In centuries I’ve seen that circle only three times. It’s not common book knowledge” he observed making Baekhyun smile softly toward him.</p><p><br/>
“I need an ally in this, Mr. Park. And I mean an ally from your specie. However, I wasn’t hundred percent sure about you being one and this was the ultimate trial. Thanks for not letting me down” he explained shortly, walking shortly in Chanyeol’s space.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
“You know that that circle doesn’t mean ally in the proper sense of the word?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Ex nihilo nihil fit, Mr. Park” Baekhyun replied, starting to unbutton the cuff of his shirt and Chanyeol’s eyes went widen in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
It couldn’t be that Baekhyun was that willing to exchange something for Chanyeol’s help.</p><p><br/>
“Nothing comes from nothing. What are you willing to sacrifice to have my help, detective?” Chanyeol asked him, but it was clear what Baekhyun wanted to exchange for it.</p><p><br/>
And the only thought was already tempting him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun smiled softly toward Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“I am not stupid, Mr. Park. And you are not attracted to my nice face or the shape of my body…” he whispered slightly pulling his sleeve, rolling it up over his elbow, entering even more in Chanyeol’s space.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol gulped down briefly, closing his eyes in focus but Baekhyun’s fingers touched his cheek as he did no more than few hours ago.</p><p><br/>
His fingers were warm and soft and Chanyeol didn’t need much imagination to know how warm and sweet was the blood flowing in his veins in that moment. And neither how much he wanted it.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun definitely knew how to play his cards.</p><p><br/>
“Why do you need my help?” Chanyeol muttered trying to focus, pushing aside his instinct for a while more, and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Because whatever is outside there is not human and I can’t defeat it alone. I know you want my blood, so it’s… a fair trade?” he asked him lightly, way too lightly, and Chanyeol sighed.</p><p><br/>
He wanted to start a list of at least three hundred reasons why it wasn’t a good thing. Why Baekhyun should fear him. Not even wanting to cross paths with him. Let alone proposing him a blood pact. However, Baekhyun was right. It was a fair trade and legal for the rules of the summoning circle.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s wrist between his fingers, bringing it close to his face.</p><p><br/>
It was warm and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s blood running in his veins, bluish showing on his slender wrist.</p><p><br/>
“Are you sure, detective?” Chanyeol asked him again, stare going to Baekhyun’s face once again and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
There wasn’t any hesitation in his eyes. Only a deep determination and will.</p><p><br/>
“Please” Baekhyun added shortly and Chanyeol’s canines bit Baekhyun’s wrist not so gently, sucking it shortly, taking part of his blood.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol could feel it running hot also in his veins, warming him up and giving him life again. And it was one of the tastiest and sweetest blood Chanyeol ever tasted in his life.</p><p><br/>
He stopped unwillingly, staring at Baekhyun, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. Chanyeol felt strangely sated even if the quantity wasn’t so much.</p><p><br/>
Quality over quantity? – he thought smiling softly.</p><p><br/>
“You are fated to feed me, now, detective” he concluded, showing him another smirk and Baekhyun nodded toward him shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I will do whatever to reach the truth behind this, Mr. Park” he whispered and behind his words there was a conviction and a determination that Chanyeol saw only on people that didn’t want to die.</p><p><br/>
“Vincit omnia veritas” Chanyeol muttered back, remembering what was written on Baekhyun’s forearm.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun chuckled softly, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and tying it around his wrist.</p><p><br/>
“You know my reasons, then” he added nodding briefly, walking toward the ebony desk on which he was leaning when he summoned Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Do you have… conditions to this?” Chanyeol asked him interested, following Baekhyun with his stare and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t betray me, Mr. Park, and we will be friends for a long time” he simply replied, browsing between sheets on the desk, looking for something.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment, appreciating Baekhyun’s blood inside his body. It was strangely soothing and appeasing for his whole being.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun wasn’t definitely a normal human being. He could feel it in that same blood that now was flowing in his veins too.</p><p><br/>
“May I pose some, then?” Chanyeol inquired softly and Baekhyun turned toward him, frowning shortly but nodding.<br/>
“If you have some, I can listen to them and we can talk about it. I don’t plan to force my will on you” he added starting again his research between the sheets.</p><p><br/>
“You could. Technically and magically speaking, you own the title of Master on me, detective” he objected shortly, shoulder leaning on the shelves and staring at Baekhyun’s research.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun chuckled shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
He was somehow fascinating to stare at?</p><p><br/>
“I know the rules, Mr. Park, even better than you probably” he started and when Chanyeol tried to interject, Baekhyun stopped him with his hand.</p><p><br/>
“However, I only care about the truth. I don’t care about titles, medals, honors, anything. So, tell me your conditions and we can talk about them” he added, finally finding what he was looking for and moving his stare on Chanyeol, waiting for him to talk.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol smiled softly. “Well, since you know rules better than me, let’s review them first. I don’t want to forget anything” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun huffed, shaking his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Blood bond. I’m the master of this bond. The accord is mutual, I offer you something, you give something back” Baekhyun started, leaning again on the table and sighing deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I offered you my blood. Once per day, everyday until death do us apart” he continued fingers slightly gripping around his wrist, closing his eyes, hiding a small wince of pain.</p><p><br/>
“You give me back your collaboration on this and every other case including non-human beings. Until death do us apart” he concluded, reopening his eyes and staring toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Did I miss something, Mr. Park?” he asked him briefly but Chanyeol shook his head, smiling.</p><p><br/>
“You were perfect, as everything you do” he replied, honestly but making Baekhyun huff in exasperation.</p><p><br/>
“Pose your conditions and let’s work on this case that it’s giving me the hardest time in my life” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.</p><p><br/>
“I won’t be with you every single moment of your waking hours. I have my life outside here and have to maintain at least a part of it” he started like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Baekhyun nodded shortly in agreement.</p><p><br/>
“It seems fair to me” he replied and Chanyeol hinted a small bow, glad to know Baekhyun’s approval.</p><p><br/>
“I want you to meet my partner in crime and probably the only person I trust in this world. And I want him to know about this pact” he stated vaguely hinting at the possibility for him to meet Sehun and Baekhyun frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Who?” he asked briefly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face, inquiring.</p><p><br/>
“My cousin. We are not exactly related in blood but it’s someone very important and that can help us a lot too” he replied and Baekhyun hummed in thought, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p><br/>
“He’s the one who went to Lay’s?” Baekhyun retorted and Chanyeol’s eyebrow arched in amazement, before gesturing a nod.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“I’m Lay’s old friend. Do you think he wouldn’t let me know about person sticking their nose where they shouldn’t?” he explained him, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol smiled briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Who would have said that you are so good at hiding your traces and know also these shady personalities” Chanyeol noted, making Baekhyun chuckle again, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“The only thing that matters is the truth, Mr. Park. And I would do anything to reach it” he added, forcing a small smile and Chanyeol wondered what there was behind such a sad smile.</p><p><br/>
And most of all, what kind of truth Baekhyun was looking for.</p><p><br/>
“Any other things?” Baekhyun finally asked him and Chanyeol hummed pensively.</p><p><br/>
“Share with me what you know?” he retorted tentatively, not sure if and how much Baekhyun would be glad to share all the information he had with him.</p><p><br/>
However, Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I need to. You wouldn’t understand otherwise” he stated, shaking his head and waiting for another condition, way too calm compared to Chanyeol’s expectations.</p><p><br/>
“And… I don’t eat regularly, unfortunately. Is it fine for you?” he concluded making Baekhyun chuckle, fingers carding again in his hair.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol realized that he liked the sound of Baekhyun’s chuckle and how his hair would come back in place after he passed his fingers through it.</p><p><br/>
“You know where to find me, Mr. Park. Whenever you want, how much you want” he stated, small smile still present on his lips and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“You are… at ease on this matter” he observed, curiosity having the best of him but Baekhyun frowned briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I considered all my possibilities. You were the best one and I went with it. Do you want my blood? I have enough” he explained and Chanyeol stood instead of leaning on the shelves and took few steps in Baekhyun’s space.</p><p><br/>
“You have to be careful, detective. Especially because I want your blood. Vampire are loyal beings but also changing” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p><br/>
“I took my precautions. And I let you know that there are many ways to hunt a vampire till death. I’m an important pawn in Her Majesty’s rows. She won’t let my homicide or disappearance let go unnoticed” he whispered no more than few inches from Chanyeol’s lips, smiling softly.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol was enthralled by Baekhyun’s voice, his confidence in front of such an ancient being like Chanyeol himself and his perfume so sweet that wasn’t only of his blood, it was Baekhyun’s and his only.</p><p><br/>
“Understood, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asked him, tilting his head by the side and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling back.</p><p><br/>
“I would appreciate if you would stop with this Mr. Park, detective. After all we have a life before us?” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, Chanyeol. Let’s work for it together” he concluded and Chanyeol hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
What the hell happened?</p><p><br/>
He forged a pact with detective Byun Baekhyun. A pact of blood who bonded him to Baekhyun, until death do them apart. And Baekhyun didn’t even flinch at the idea. Why Chanyeol felt that there was something missing in all of that too?</p><p><br/>
What was Baekhyun hiding?</p><p><br/>
And what truth was he looking for, so important to sacrifice his own life to achieve it?</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol had his own perplexities, but Baekhyun attracted his attention with a small yellowed paper sheet.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s start from this?” he whispered and when Chanyeol was about to take it, it caught fire and burnt down to ashes.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun seemed to be perplexed about it, but not shocked, like it wasn’t the first time it happened. He sighed shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Well, too bad. I’ll tell you about it” he added shrugging his shoulders but Chanyeol frowned, perplexed.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you wonder why…?” he started asking and Baekhyun smiled softly, fingers slightly clenching again on his wrist.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t. I know it’s because you are not one of those who are supposed to be reading that thing” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol instead frowned again, this time even deeper than before. There were too many things in which Baekhyun was being vague, and Chanyeol didn’t like it at all.</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, stare moving again away from Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Sit. Let’s start from even before” he replied shortly, gesturing the chair behind his desk and when Chanyeol tried to refuse, he glared at him.</p><p><br/>
“It’s better if you sit down” he added with a tone that was more an order than a suggestion.<br/>
Chanyeol nodded again, sitting down as per his request and Baekhyun turned around him, resting his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and making him jolt in surprise.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head, fingers smoothing the fabric of Chanyeol’s jacket.</p><p><br/>
“You… can enter my mind, right?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and Chanyeol nodded briefly trying to understand what was going on.</p><p><br/>
“And, as your Master in this bond, I can show you things, right?” he continued and Chanyeol shook his head wanting to sit up, to stop whatever Baekhyun wanted to do, but Baekhyun’s hands pressed on his shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“Sit” he whispered again and this time it was a clear order.</p><p><br/>
“Detective, it’s not like…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun’s fingers slightly brushed Chanyeol’s neck, making him shiver.</p><p><br/>
The contact was pleasant, despite the situation.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s warm fingers was gentle on his neck and Chanyeol realized that it was maybe years since last time that someone touched him like that without having any sexual motive behind.</p><p><br/>
“It’s the easiest way for you to know everything I know about this matter too” Baekhyun whispered softly but Chanyeol shook his head again, starting to worry.</p><p><br/>
He never tried that method with anyone neither with the only two person that before Baekhyun tried to be his master during all those centuries.</p><p><br/>
Not that he had a great relationship with them and their bonds ended way before they could have hoped, but Chanyeol didn’t particularly miss them either. But he wasn’t sure nor how it worked, nor if it was dangerous in any ways for either of them.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not a certain matter, you know? I didn’t even try it with someone before and…” he started but Baekhyun’s fingers caressed again his neck, softly, clearly trying to reassure him.</p><p><br/>
“I did. Would you relax for a second and trust me?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“You did?” he echoed and Baekhyun sighed, shaking again his head.</p><p><br/>
“Close your eyes, won’t you? We can talk about everything later?” he stated and Chanyeol sighed too, humming briefly and closing his eyes.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun put his hands in front of Chanyeol’s eyes, covering them.</p><p><br/>
“Oculus animi index” he whispered and suddenly in Chanyeol’s mind started to appear images of the past, a clearer reading that the one he once tried on Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
There was Baekhyun with the Queen who was honoring him with that high-flown title Sehun mentioned before. However, it stood for something even different. Baekhyun didn’t simply have some knowledge on magic. He was one of them. That’s why the Latin. The ability to see further and to track even what it wasn’t visible.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wasn’t so sure anymore on Baekhyun being a simple human but it was clear that in his veins and in his blood flowed magic, the most ancient and most powerful source of magic.<br/>
The Queen showed him the yellowed paper that Baekhyun tried to show him before but that burnt down the very same moment Chanyeol made gesture to touch it.</p><p><br/>
“When did you receive this?” Baekhyun asked in his mind, speaking toward the Queen that sighed softly.</p><p><br/>
“Yesterday. I called you as soon as I knew you were back” she replied and Baekhyun took the paper, opening it.</p><p> </p><p>You will regret having refused our help, Your Majesty.<br/>
Soon your Kingdom will be filled with the most atrocious acts and demons will infest your lands.<br/>
Prepare to surrender to the power of evil and darkness.<br/>
Long live the Queen.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun shook his head giving it back to the Queen who shook her head too, making him gesture to keep it away from her.</p><p><br/>
“Her Majesty, if I may…” he started but she sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I know what you want to say, Sir Byun, yet. How can we cope with this destruction and darkness they promise to bring in our lands?” she asked him, worried but Baekhyun shook his head again.</p><p><br/>
“As I already tried to explain you, we won’t let them do as they please. We are not as many as we were before but did I ever mistake? Did I ever lead you on a wrong path?” he asked her, staring at her directly in her eyes, not bowing neither his head and speaking to her as he would do with Chanyeol or with Jongdae, not with the Queen of the British Kingdom.</p><p><br/>
She tried to say something back but Baekhyun stopped her, smiling softly.</p><p><br/>
“Victoria, I didn’t come here to let you down. You know that I come back just to protect our place from whoever will menace it” he stated and in his stare Chanyeol could see a fondness not suitable for a simple military relationship between Baekhyun and Her Majesty.</p><p><br/>
“I know, I know…” she started walking back and forth and Baekhyun chuckled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Does it bother you because I’m mostly human and they are not? You know how it ended last time that something not-human tried to face me, no?” he remembered her, smiling briefly, and she smiled at him too, clearly remembering the happening as something funny.</p><p><br/>
“You are the worst, Byun Baekhyun. And will be my greatest concern until my death” she stated making him smile even wider.</p><p><br/>
“You flatter me, Victoria. You know I’m just here to protect and serve…” he started but she hushed him with a gesture of her hand.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, sure, as if I don’t know you sufficiently. You are here because you have access to the known world from here. Not for any other reason” she added but she didn’t seem concerned about her own statement.</p><p><br/>
“I swore loyalty to this Kingdom in every shape possible, Victoria, don’t minimize my commitment like this” he retorted briefly and she smiled back at him.</p><p><br/>
“I know, Baekhyun. And I will never be grateful enough for what you did and you are still doing for me and this Kingdom” she stated making Baekhyun finally bow in front of her.</p><p><br/>
“God bless the Queen” he concluded, kissing her hand, and the memories shifted to something different.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was now sitting in what seemed to be a tavern, with the man that Sehun showed him and that was Lay and Xiumin, a shapeshifter that Sehun was supposed to contact but never managed to reach in those last few weeks.</p><p><br/>
“You always manage to put us in the worst situation, Baek” Lay stated and Baekhyun hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
“We have to find out what is happening in London, Xing. I tracked the streets here and it’s… weird? It’s like if London is protected by something magic, that I can’t find out exactly what is?” he explained humming and smoking his pipe and Xiumin laughed briefly, hair shimmering brightly in the few lights.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe vampires?” he proposed and Baekhyun frowned softly.</p><p><br/>
“There are vampires in London? Long way since last time I heard speaking about them. I knew about werewolf, though it’s not their doing. They are too stupid for something this elaborate” he stated making both Lay and Xiumin laughing.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Lay nodded shortly toward the entrance from which Jimmy entered.</p><p><br/>
“He’s back with news. And they don’t seem to be good” Lay stated seeing the dark face of his gravedigger.</p><p><br/>
He sat down with them and shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“You were right, Mr. Byun. They are not there. Vanished. And they didn’t go out alone” he explained and Baekhyun hummed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Someone want a zombie apocalypse in London?” he whispered even if he wasn’t positive about it at all.</p><p><br/>
Yet it was clear that he didn’t know anymore how to proceed.</p><p><br/>
The memories shifted again, moving to the morgue, where Kyungsoo also were.</p><p><br/>
“So the blood samples doesn’t matches anymore?” Baekhyun asked him and Kyungsoo shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Exactly. Why are you asking me these things, Baekhyun? What are you on…?” he started asking him back but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Her Majesty was right then” he whispered and even before he could comment any further, from the door entered Lord Stuart with some guards.</p><p><br/>
“Give those things back. We know you stole them from the…” he declared but Baekhyun gestured toward the samples.</p><p><br/>
“All yours, Lord Stuart. But don’t worry, you will hear about me again very soon” he concluded walking away.</p><p><br/>
The memories shifted once more, this time showing Chanyeol photographs more than small scenes and then like the end of a dream, Chanyeol came back to reality, feeling Baekhyun’s hands rest again on his shoulders. They were shivering, strongly shaking.</p><p><br/>
“Are you fine?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, voice barely a whisper and Chanyeol’s hand moved on his own, caressing Baekhyun’s, startling him.</p><p><br/>
“It should be my question, detective” Chanyeol replied softly and Baekhyun chuckled weakly.</p><p><br/>
“I’m fine. It took more energy than expected. Sorry for not being able to show you everything… Maybe another night?” he asked him and Chanyeol made a gesture to sit up, giving him the chair but Baekhyun’s hand pressed on his shoulders again.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry about me. I’m more than this” he added briefly, walking away starting to boil a kettle for the tea.</p><p><br/>
“I know you are. You even call the Queen by name” Chanyeol observed perplexed and Baekhyun chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“Of all the things I showed you, your first question is about me and Victoria?” he asked back and Chanyeol laughed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“She seems to be a little bit too old for you” he stated and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“I…” he started, stare shifting again on the fireplace, before turning again on Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“She’s like a mother to me. Or maybe an aunt? The one you really love till the end of the world and back but you always manage to disappoint?” he whispered, forcing a smile and Chanyeol wanted to enquire any further but a presence knocked on his mind.</p><p><br/>
Yeol, you fine? – Sehun asked him and Chanyeol smiled softly.</p><p><br/>
Yes, just reach me to detective Byun’s house? I shall explain you once you are here - he replied and forced him out before he could reply again.</p><p><br/>
“It didn’t seem to me that you were a disappointment to her” he observed toward Baekhyun who shook his head, pressing again his fingers on his wrist.</p><p><br/>
“Does it hurt you?” he asked him finally sitting up and nearing him.</p><p><br/>
“No, I…” he started saying but Chanyeol took his wrist, pressing slightly and Baekhyun winced again in pain.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s fingers shortly untied the handkerchief that was around it and gently caressed the wound that he left.</p><p><br/>
“What…?” Baekhyun started briefly but Chanyeol touched it, covering it with the palm of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll show you a magic too” he whispered softly and Baekhyun frowned again but Chanyeol pressed a little bit harder, emitting warmth from the hand, cicatrizing immediately the wound.<br/>
Baekhyun was dumbfounded.</p><p><br/>
“What was…?” he started asking making Chanyeol smiling gently.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t know much about vampire?” he asked back and Baekhyun shook his head briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Common knowledge, no more. Unfortunately, I’ve never had the pleasure to meet one in flesh and bones before” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol smiled again at him.</p><p><br/>
“We can acquire power during our lives, usually linked to natural elements like air, water, wind or fire. Mine is fire” he explained and Baekhyun hummed, fingers touching Chanyeol’s fingers, softly.</p><p><br/>
“And how does it work?” he asked interested, turning Chanyeol’s hand in his and studying them.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol chuckled even if he had to had to admit that it was a pleasant warmth. It felt like an electric impulse passing through his fingers and pleasantly stinging his senses. Like from before, it was years, maybe decades, since last time someone touched Chanyeol with such an intimacy without having any further intentions.</p><p><br/>
“I mean, you are usually this cold, how can you produce fire?” he asked him interested and Chanyeol smiled softly, showing him the other hand and generating fire between his fingers.<br/>
Baekhyun stared at him fascinated, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Probably a process of ignition due to…” he started analyzing it but in that very moment there was a soft knock on the front door.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun frowned, stare shifting immediately to Chanyeol’s stare that shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“It’s my cousin. Can we let him in?” he asked him shortly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, please go open the door” he added moving to take away the kettle that started whistling from the fire.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol opened the door letting Sehun in but closing immediately the door behind him.</p><p><br/>
“Finally we meet, detective Byun” Sehun started greeting him and giving him his hand.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun nodded shortly, shaking his hand, but Sehun’s stare moved to Baekhyun’s wrist. Even if cicatrized the bite mark was still present and defined on it.</p><p><br/>
“I suppose your cousin didn’t have the time to talk you about this yet” Baekhyun whispered, soft smile appearing on his lips and Sehun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“Does he read minds?” Sehun asked astonished toward Chanyeol who chuckled shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“He’s awfully good at understanding people and situations, Sehun. Better beware if you don’t want him to expose all your secrets?” he immediately added but Sehun snorted.</p><p><br/>
“He can’t do it, Yeol. We are…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him with a small gesture of his hands.</p><p><br/>
“Detective Byun knew about you going to visit Lay’s store. About how we followed him with that gravedigger. He’s not exactly an ignorant policeman” he whispered making Baekhyun hinting a short bow.</p><p><br/>
“I’m almost flattered, Chanyeol. Do I owe you something for this introduction?” he asked him and Sehun’s eyes went wider at the name utilization.</p><p><br/>
However, even before he could comment something, Baekhyun spoke again.</p><p><br/>
“And you don’t need to continue with this detective Byun. As you said, we have a lot of time together” he added, forcing a smile toward Chanyeol that frowned, perplexed.</p><p><br/>
Of all the things he could expect, a permit to call Baekhyun by name was really the last thing he could think about.</p><p><br/>
He nodded shortly before shifting his stare toward Sehun.</p><p><br/>
“Did you manage to find Xiumin in the end?” he asked him and Sehun shook his head briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t think this is the most relevant matter right now?” he retorted, head hinting toward Baekhyun’s wrist and Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head too.</p><p><br/>
“What do you want to know? It’s exactly what it seems. Baekhyun made a circle for me and we are now bonded by a blood pact. That’s it” he stated briefly, way too shortly but he didn’t have any more information either.</p><p><br/>
Whatever Baekhyun was up to, it was still a secret to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
He understood that he promised the Queen to protect from not-human forces their country, but he didn’t know why Scotland Yard, why that case over hundreds more, nothing.</p><p><br/>
“Yeol…” Sehun started but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture, pouring himself some tea.</p><p><br/>
“Let me reply to that question” he whispered before going to the small kitchen and taking two chairs.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry if I don’t have proper furniture but I’m not used to receive any visit here” he stated and both Chanyeol and Sehun shook their heads, taking the chairs and sitting down, staring at Baekhyun that took his cup and almost sat on his desk.</p><p><br/>
“Her Majesty sent me her to investigate on… not-human activities in London” he started and both Chanyeol and Sehun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“London is magically tracked. Was it you? Your specie?” he asked briefly and Sehun shook his head, while Chanyeol carded his fingers through his hair.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t specifically them.</p><p><br/>
He, with fairies’ representative Myeon were forced to magically track London due to some ancient problems with werewolves.</p><p><br/>
“It’s to keep track of werewolves movements” Chanyeol replied shortly, making Baekhyun hum absent-mindedly, lost in his thoughts.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol could see the gears working in his mind, while he was sipping his tea.</p><p><br/>
And in an instant, he could also see how a single idea sparkled in his head, eyes widening for a mere moment and then vanishing again.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, right. Werewolves” he commented briefly even if it was clear that werewolves didn’t have anything to do with whatever passed Baekhyun’s mind.</p><p><br/>
“I’m here this time as Scotland Yard because it would cause less problems with my insertion in the human society” he continued before drinking again from his cup and Chanyeol’s lips moved already around the question.</p><p><br/>
“How much human are you?” he asked him directly and Baekhyun’s eyes moved on him, attentive, before shifting away.</p><p><br/>
“As human as…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him briefly with his hand.</p><p><br/>
“You are not. I thought that we wouldn’t have any secret, Baekhyun” he whispered, stare fixed on him and Baekhyun hummed briefly in thought.</p><p><br/>
“My mother was the daughter of one of the best wizards of my former country. He was renown as healer, but he did a lot of other things, apart for it. Magical blood flows in my veins, and you should have felt it already” he explained briefly, making Chanyeol nodded shortly pressing his lips in a thin line.</p><p><br/>
“Why don’t you want to talk about it?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Because… there’s no need for you to know things that don’t matter at all with our link. And this is something personal” he concluded.</p><p><br/>
“And then what happened? How did you come here to London?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to force his luck a bit, but Baekhyun shook his head immediately.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t. This is not relevant for whatever is haunting this place right now” he stopped him, emptying his cup and sighing again deeply.</p><p><br/>
“There’s someone that kill people, mostly humans but not only, and then makes the corpse disappear. And when they reappear, if they do, the blood samples are completely different from the start?” he added and Chanyeol frowned, as Sehun did too.</p><p><br/>
“That’s why you…” Chanyeol started asking, sure that Baekhyun thought that vampires were involved in that matter but Baekhyun shook his head again.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t. I know it’s not the doing of vampires, Chanyeol. But Lord Stuart is convinced that vampires and werewolves are plotting against us, readying themselves to rule the world over humans” he explained shortly.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before exploding in a soundly laughter.</p><p><br/>
“We? With werewolves?” he asked and Baekhyun hummed taking some tobacco and putting it in his pipe before lighting it up with a match.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun smoked pensively and to Chanyeol he seemed to be clearly tired and exhausted.<br/>
And he wanted to propose him to rest for the rest of the day, delaying everything else to the day after when Baekhyun hummed shortly again.</p><p><br/>
“Are there are… wolves in London’s underground tunnels?” he asked out of the blue and Sehun nodded even before Chanyeol could decide if it was a good idea hinting to Baekhyun the existence of a whole clan inhabiting beneath London.</p><p><br/>
“And they don’t come outside because you tracked all London with magic…?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Not exactly only me…” he started saying and Baekhyun chuckled softly.</p><p><br/>
“It wasn’t only your magical aura, no. So, obviously it wasn’t simply you…” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly, perplexed but also pleasantly surprised.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t easy to understand an ancient being magical aura, but Baekhyun did it in less than two hours and Chanyeol could feel him tapping at it, trying to understand it.</p><p><br/>
“You already mapped Yeol’s magical aura?” Sehun asked Baekhyun, clearly perplexed too and Baekhyun smiled shortly at him.</p><p><br/>
“It’s a self-defense mechanism” he justified himself but Chanyeol was pleased by it, not annoyed and for an instant he wondered how powerful could be Baekhyun if he ever decided to leave his humanity in favor of vampires’ immortality.</p><p><br/>
“However, it wasn’t only a vampire doing, right? It seemed to be something… else?” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Fairies. We have an old agreement in order to protect London” he added and Baekhyun’s eyebrows perched up, in astonishment.</p><p><br/>
“Oh. Fairies” he echoed and once again Chanyeol was sure that the gears moving in his head weren’t only related to werewolves or fairies but there was something else behind.</p><p><br/>
And again suddenly, Baekhyun changed the subject.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, I’m sure that our serial killer is a human, though” he added out of nowhere and Chanyeol frowned looking toward Sehun who frowned too.</p><p><br/>
“So…” they both started in unison, “your work here is… futile?” they asked him and he chuckled shortly, nodding briefly before correcting himself.</p><p><br/>
“Well, futile I wouldn’t say since after all I got to meet you two and maybe I’m closer to know who there’s really behind those messages toward Her Majesty and against our lands, but… yes, useless in this particular case” he explained and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
It seemed to be such a difficult thing for Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
All his life was based on leaving places and being in new ones only for few months, just enough to understand where the problem was, resolve it and then going away again.<br/>
And Chanyeol started to understand also why Baekhyun was so clever and prepared on everything. Because he lived around the world and saw everything. Somehow, he had more experience than Chanyeol himself that lived hundred years but always in the same places.</p><p><br/>
“You seem to be worried by something? May I help you finding some replies?” Baekhyun asked him, stare moving on Chanyeol’s face and Chanyeol felt like Baekhyun was reading him and his soul for how impossible it could be.</p><p><br/>
“I… feel like I’m missing something?” he replied honestly and Baekhyun hummed finishing the tobacco in his pipe before throwing it away.</p><p><br/>
“Something like?” he asked him and Chanyeol wanted to shake his head again, explaining that it was more a sensation than anything else when a weird sound startled both him and Sehun.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun instead turned slightly toward the door of the kitchen and neared a small table where there was a strange object Chanyeol didn’t see before.</p><p><br/>
It was like a box with a receiver.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun took the receiver and pushed it near his ear, listening to something in concentration and writing down something.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol almost held his breath, not knowing exactly what to expect from whatever Baekhyun was doing.</p><p><br/>
But when Baekhyun put down the receiver, he seemed to be relatively calm.</p><p><br/>
“Your efforts are in vain, Byun. We know you and who you are working for. Step back if you care about your life” Baekhyun whispered translating whatever message he got.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned shortly, worried, but Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, so they know. It’s more than one. A community of something. Probably more sentient than werewolves, but not diplomatic and politically correct as fairies. What are they…?” he whispered, interested, totally untroubled about something wanting him dead.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and when Chanyeol wanted to finally add something more, Baekhyun turned around staring at them.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you have something to do? Somewhere to go to?” he asked them and Chanyeol frowned even more deeply, shaking his head, making Baekhyun click his tongue.</p><p><br/>
“So… do you want to come with me?” he inquired again and Chanyeol sighed shortly.<br/>
He probably got what Baekhyun wanted to do, but he wasn’t exactly fine with it.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not a great idea for us coming with you” he replied honestly and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I know. That’s why I’m asking you if you want to come or not. Feel free to refuse” he explained making Chanyeol breathe deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Sehun will stay outside, though” he immediately added, worry tinting again his stare, and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t have to come either. I know that they are not you best friends and I can manage also alone” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head too.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not doubting your abilities, far from doing it, but maybe you will need a help?” he countered and Baekhyun chuckled again, smiling shortly.</p><p><br/>
“More than a help, maybe some words during the journey there?” he suggested making Chanyeol nodding shortly before stopping him briefly.</p><p><br/>
“You are not planning to go now, right?” he asked him and when Baekhyun slightly nodded, Chanyeol shook his head instead.</p><p><br/>
“Absolutely no. You are tired, and all of this is messing with your current situation. And you can be also the son of whoever you want, half of your body is still human and you need to rest” he stated and it was final.</p><p><br/>
Because that day a lot of things happened and Baekhyun wasn’t exactly in his strengths. And the idea to go and face a pack of wolves wasn’t exactly the best when Baekhyun wasn’t in his best forces.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare meeting Chanyeol’s who was inflexible.</p><p><br/>
He would have gone with him. But not that day.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed deeply, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“This Sunday? Meet me at Westminster at five” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling softly toward him.</p><p><br/>
At least he managed that, even if four or five days he didn’t know how he would have faced all those werewolves. There were untold rules between vampires and werewolves, and Chanyeol wasn’t exactly willing to broke them in any means. Not for whichever reason in that world. It would mean problems, matters that he didn’t want to face. However, the idea of leaving Baekhyun alone plagued him more than he cared to admit. Baekhyun didn’t order him to go with him. He even left him the choice. Chanyeol could simply tell that he wasn’t up to go and everything would be fine the same. But he insisted to go with Baekhyun. And he knew that it wasn’t only for that blood pact that now linked them. He and Sehun greeted Baekhyun, walking away from his house, in silence.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was pensive, not exactly realizing what was bound to happen the following day.</p><p><br/>
He could still feel Sehun’s insecurity, though.</p><p><br/>
“What plagues you, Sehunnie?” he asked him and Sehun breathed deeply, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t like him, Yeol. He knows too many things and he forced you on this pact, what are you planning to do? He’s not a simple human with a bit of magical blood” he replied honestly and Chanyeol hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
Sehun was right.</p><p><br/>
There was something that Baekhyun was clearly still hiding from them.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t know what it was in detail, but he knew that it was more important than what Baekhyun said. And the pact they forged was both convenient and unfavorable in the meantime.</p><p><br/>
“Honestly, I don’t know either. He’s full of mysteries and surely he’s telling me half the truth. I’ll try reading him in few days when maybe we will achieve a bit more familiarity?” he explained and Sehun sighed deeply again, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“And for Sunday? What are you planning to do? He said Westminster, so exactly the very core of those brats’ territory” he retorted making Chanyeol inhaled shortly, considering his options.</p><p><br/>
Sehun was right again. Westminster was the very center of werewolves’ territory. However, it also meant that Baekhyun knew about werewolves before asking Chanyeol about them. And he knew where their territory was. Chanyeol hated not knowing things. And not knowing why Baekhyun knew so many things, annoyed him. Same was for fairies, then. And for how many other things that Baekhyun kept hidden from him.</p><p><br/>
“Yeol?” Sehun called him briefly and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Somehow I’ll manage. No need to worry” he concluded even if he wasn’t sure on how he would do it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
That Sunday, he went to meet Baekhyun in front of Westminster Cathedral at five as decided.<br/>
Baekhyun was smoking in silence, observing the steeples of the cathedral when Chanyeol arrived.</p><p><br/>
The day was rainy and a bit gray, but nothing unusual for London those days.</p><p><br/>
“Good afternoon” Chanyeol greeted him shortly and Baekhyun nodded his head toward him.</p><p><br/>
“Who knows if Westminster’s constructors ever thought at how beautiful and immortal this church could be” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned, stare moving toward the building.</p><p><br/>
“They just aimed to build the most durable church?” Chanyeol tried but Baekhyun shook his head chuckling.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not only a matter of durable or functional. It’s… beautiful. Aesthetically pleasing in every detail” he explained softly, finger pointing toward some of the details of the cathedral.</p><p><br/>
But before Chanyeol could comment with anything, Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go. Vice-chief constable Kim is waiting for me this evening. It seems that he has some theories on our killer” he stated, starting to walk away and Chanyeol hummed shortly in reply.</p><p><br/>
“Still related to non-humans or…?” he asked but Baekhyun smiled softly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“I banned them. I told him that if he spoke again about things living in our Kingdom, I would stop considering promoting him” he stated making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head too.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence during which Chanyeol followed Baekhyun toward their direction, still wondering how it was possible for Baekhyun to know so much things about werewolves.<br/>
During their talk of the previous day, he almost seemed perplexed to know about their existence in London, but he perfectly knew where to find them?</p><p><br/>
“How did you know about it?” Chanyeol asked him out of the blue, shortly and Baekhyun frowned toward him perplexed.</p><p><br/>
“It?” he echoed and Chanyeol huffed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“About werewolves living in London” he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed shortly, stopping abruptly his walk and staring at Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“There are… things I can see, Chanyeol. Things that flash in my mind when I try to understand the rules of the world. I don’t know how it works, but my mother feared it while I embraced it. It helped me arriving here and reaching part of my goals. So, don’t ask. Just trust me” he whispered softly, voice barely audible, and Chanyeol’s eyes got wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“You see things?” he echoed and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Yesterday you mentioned werewolves and magical mapping your specie with the fairies casted on London. And, I don’t know, I know that it was here the center of their territory?” he replied shaking softly his head.</p><p><br/>
“Listen, I know that it’s strange and you don’t have any way to confirm what I’m saying, but it’s like this” he added, stare meeting Chanyeol’s and not shifting it away.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stared back, focused on every possible shift in Baekhyun’s stare or concentration. But there wasn’t any change, any uncertainty.</p><p><br/>
“Let me read you” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“What are you looking for?” he asked back but Chanyeol shook his head, simply repeating his sentence and Baekhyun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p><br/>
“Later. After you will have your dose” he granted making Chanyeol frown briefly.</p><p><br/>
“It seems like I’m a drug addict like this?” he observed and Baekhyun snorted, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You prefer dinner?” he asked back and even before Chanyeol could comment his sentence, he immediately added: “and drugs are not so bad. Opium based drugs can really help you relax and see farther than expected. Nicotine too”.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned even deeper than before, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Is there something you didn’t try in this world, Baekhyun? Something you don’t know about?” he asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he chuckled briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Sure. Being bitten by a vampire, for example. Yesterday was my first time ever” he stated starting walking again toward their destination.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol hummed briefly, following him.</p><p><br/>
“And how was it?” he asked him, interested.</p><p><br/>
It was the first time he had that kind of relationship with the one that made a circle for him. So, he could get something new too from it.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun hummed pensively before smiling widely.</p><p><br/>
“Kind of erotic?” he stated out of the blue and Chanyeol was dumbfounded by his sincerity.</p><p><br/>
“Erotic?” he echoed perplexed and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I think it’s a natural reaction to your charm. Vampires are indeed charming beings that have some ways to make that act more pleasant to their victims, mainly” he explained shortly, shrugging his shoulders, not embarrassed in the slightest.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was a continue surprise to Chanyeol that smiled briefly, nodding gently.</p><p><br/>
“Instead of scaring our preys away, we charm them” he confirmed and Baekhyun hummed again briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Didn’t have the slightest doubt about it, Chanyeol. It’s sufficient to look at you to realize it” he stated stopping in a back alley.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned again, staring at him perplexed but Baekhyun smirked shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Come on, you are stunning and I think I’m not the first one to tell you” he added and Chanyeol could almost feel some warm coming up to his cheeks.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun just… praised him? Complimented his physical being? Chanyeol almost couldn’t believe it.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun let out a small laugh, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Or maybe I’m the first one, seeing your reaction?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Nobody ever told me this directly, no” he replied and Baekhyun smiled fondly toward him.</p><p><br/>
“Glad to be first in something considering how long you walked in this world” he finally concluded, crouching on the ground and pulling at the sewer cover.</p><p><br/>
“This way, I suppose” he whispered before following the stairs going down.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol followed him swiftly, still a bit perplexed and embarrassed for the previous talk.<br/>
However, it was even more when, after they reached the bottom, Baekhyun frowned deeply, muttering something and from literally holding his hand light.</p><p><br/>
“At least we see where we are going?” he stated and Chanyeol frowned again.</p><p><br/>
“How in the…?” he started asking and Baekhyun sighed shortly.</p><p><br/>
The light disappeared briefly and Baekhyun neared Chanyeol, slightly touching his arm.</p><p><br/>
“It’s luminescence. Same as fireflies, only stronger” he whispered softly, and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s fingers caressing the palm of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“Ignis” Baekhyun whispered and a bluet small light appeared again, this time in Chanyeol’s hand.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t burning, but it was somehow warm.</p><p><br/>
“So you are a wizard in the real sense of the world” Chanyeol whispered, hiding a small chuckle and Baekhyun smiled at him, lighting up another small light in his own hand.</p><p><br/>
“Sometimes” he whispered, remaining vague and Chanyeol wanted to investigate further in but they heard movements from the end of the culvert.</p><p><br/>
“Who’s there?” a manly voice asked and Baekhyun shifted instinctively to protect Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t the first time that Chanyeol noticed it and if before was justified from the fact that Baekhyun didn’t know that Chanyeol was a vampire, why Baekhyun still did it?</p><p><br/>
Was it only instinct or there was something else?</p><p><br/>
“I’m looking for information. Are you up to share some?” he asked directly and the voice at the end of the tunnel chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“Information? What could a human want from us?” he retorted and Baekhyun hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Indeed, nice question. Let’s talk about this, won’t we?” he tried shortly but the voice growled shortly and this time it was Chanyeol’s turn to intervene.</p><p><br/>
He pulled Baekhyun back, growling back to the voice.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, human came with external help. What are you doing in our territory, vampire?” the voice asked Chanyeol and Chanyeol muffled another growl.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t push it, dog. We will go away immediately if you reply some questions on what’s happening on the surface” he stated and from the end of the tunnel, a tall blonde man appeared, staring at them intensely.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you dare again, blood-sucker. And we know nothing about the surface. Your specie banished us down here or do you forget about it?” he asked him and Chanyeol clicked his tongue ready to reply but Baekhyun, slightly pushed him aside, speaking up.</p><p><br/>
“About those murders. Did someone used your territory recently without your consent? Is it possible that you didn’t realize that someone used your culverts without you knowing a thing about it?” he asked and the man frowned shortly, stare shifting from Chanyeol to Baekhyun and vice versa.</p><p><br/>
“Almost impossible. But I can’t give you the hundred percent accuracy” he replied briefly and Baekhyun hummed briefly in thought.</p><p><br/>
“And you know nothing about someone coming downstairs here?” he asked again, frowning briefly and clearly there was something unclear.</p><p><br/>
The man was about to reply but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“Veritas vos liberabit” he whispered and more than one of his usual Latin quotes, it seemed more similar to another wizard’s trick.</p><p><br/>
Truth will set you free was the most precise translation and Chanyeol never saw someone talk so easily.</p><p><br/>
“We had several intrusions in the last months? Probably fool humans. But we never found them” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Also in coincidence with the murders?” he asked him and the man nodded.</p><p><br/>
“And you don’t have the faintest idea on who can be?” Baekhyun continued and the man shook his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you for your help” he whispered softly and the man frowned shortly, perplexed and slightly angry.</p><p><br/>
“Are you done here?” he asked them, making Baekhyun nod, pushing Chanyeol toward the same place where they entered from.</p><p><br/>
“Sure, we are going” he concluded shortly and the man shooed them away again.</p><p><br/>
Once outside Chanyeol frowned perplexed toward Baekhyun, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You… enchanted him?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.</p><p><br/>
“You didn’t see it. I never did” he replied trying to walk away but Chanyeol took his hand.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Someone is following us. Can we talk about it later?” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned shortly, turning slightly on his right to see behind him.</p><p><br/>
“How in the world do you…?” Chanyeol tried again but Baekhyun gripped on his hand and pulled him away, walking toward the Police Station.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was even more perplexed than before. How was Baekhyun able to feel those things before him? Chanyeol was proud of his instinct and it wasn’t normal that human managed things better than him. It wasn’t possible at all and Chanyeol was marveled yet annoyed in the meantime.</p><p><br/>
They arrived at the police station and Baekhyun almost pushed him inside, closing immediately the door after them.</p><p><br/>
The police station was strangely desert and Baekhyun brought Chanyeol directly in his studio, closing the door behind them again.</p><p><br/>
“Mind explaining?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, finally leaving his hand.</p><p><br/>
“There was someone when we exited the tunnel. I felt it on my back…” he started and Chanyeol frowned deeply.</p><p><br/>
“You are still hiding things from me, Baekhyun…” he interrupted him immediately and Baekhyun sighed deeply, taking off his jacket.</p><p><br/>
And his gilet.And started unbuttoning also his shirt.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was perplexed but when Baekhyun turned around, showing his back, the reason was clear.</p><p><br/>
There was a big X scar on his back deep and translucent. It seemed to be old and never completely regenerated.</p><p><br/>
“What…?” Chanyeol started and his fingers moved on his own, slightly brushing against the scarred skin of Baekhyun’s back.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun hid a shiver and sighed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Do you still want to read me, or can we let it slide?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“I need to know everything about you, Baekhyun. And I mean, everything” he replied shortly making Baekhyun nod shortly in consent.</p><p><br/>
“Lock the door” he ordered, lowly and Chanyeol obeyed promptly, returning to where Baekhyun was standing, now facing toward Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“What do you prefer?” Baekhyun asked him and his skin seemed to shine even brighter in the dim light of the studio.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was enthralled by him, seeing with precision his veins on his neck and on his arms.</p><p><br/>
They were beautiful, so bluish under his skin and pulsing with blood.</p><p><br/>
“Can I have some?” Chanyeol whispered softly, nearing him and Baekhyun huffed a small laugh.</p><p><br/>
“You have to. It’s our agreement. I have only one request…” he stated, making Chanyeol frown shortly, interested.</p><p><br/>
“Not on the wrist. It’s more difficult to hide” he continued and Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“You know that the only other choice is…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Please then” he concluded and Chanyeol’s hand move to caress Baekhyun’s neck, softly.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s blood scent was even sweeter from his neck than from his wrist. And Chanyeol could see it pulsing under his skin, through his veins.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol leant in, invading Baekhyun’s personal space and biting him on his neck, not so gently as he would.</p><p><br/>
He felt Baekhyun getting stiffer at the beginning and then sighing softly once Chanyeol started to suck his blood.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol found it beautiful how Baekhyun let him that near and easily allowed him to take blood directly from his neck.</p><p><br/>
And Baekhyun was right.</p><p><br/>
There was something sensual, almost erotic, in all of that.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun didn’t stop him, didn’t push him away. He was completely trusting Chanyeol and him only.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sighed shortly before stopping, unwillingly, and then he shortly licked the area clean of blood, earning himself a low groan from Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Couldn’t let you bleed” Chanyeol whispered at few inches from Baekhyun’s ear and he nodded shortly, stare not meeting his, simply taking his handkerchief and tying it to his neck, hiding the bite mark.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s cheeks were slightly rosy and his hands colder than expected.</p><p><br/>
“Dress up again. I’ll make some tea for you” Chanyeol almost ordered him and Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“There’s no need to be this kind. We have things to do, here. Tea can wait when Kim will arrive” he concluded putting on again his shirt and gilet.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sat-leant on the table behind him, putting tobacco in his pipe and lighting it up.</p><p><br/>
“How do you read people?” he asked him and Chanyeol gestured him to sit down.</p><p><br/>
“Simply staring at them. With you it will be easier since we have this bond” he replied and Baekhyun nodded sitting down and smoking in silence, staring at Chanyeol sitting in front of him.</p><p><br/>
“Do I have to do something in particular?” he asked again and Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Just let me in” he concluded and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, emptying his pipe and dedicating all his attentions to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Ready when you are” he stated in a whisper and Chanyeol nodded briefly, staring at him, and entering Baekhyun’s head for the second time.</p><p><br/>
This time was different. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he knew Baekhyun slightly better.</p><p><br/>
He saw Baekhyun’s mother, a beautiful woman afraid of everything, especially her own powers. And his father, a psychopath devoted to some religion that punished him hardly during his childhood.</p><p><br/>
“You are the son of this world’s evil. Be damned you and the woman that gave you birth” was a common sentence, and the same that was pronounced from his father while he marked that huge scar on his back.</p><p><br/>
His mother sold him to a circus from where he fleeted no more than few years later, just to end up joining the British Army.</p><p><br/>
From there on it was the same story Sehun told him what seemed to be months before, except for the fact that Chanyeol came to know that Baekhyun always knew about his powers and the Latin was only something useful to control them, more than a real spell.</p><p><br/>
The Queen knew about his powers and appreciated him also for this reason. However, there was a constant in Baekhyun’s case, the truth he was looking for. He was haunted by the ghosts of his past, especially from his father. Baekhyun wanted to know what happened after he went away and why when he went back few years later, he found only ruins of the city where he lived, no traces of people he knew, neither of his mother. And even if it wasn’t still registered in his conscience, Baekhyun knew that all that doing was from his own father. Maybe also London’s murders were his father’s doing.</p><p><br/>
And when Chanyeol tried to dig even deeper, something refused him, something that wasn’t Baekhyun. When Chanyeol tried harder, he felt the physical pain that Baekhyun was feeling too, shared through their bond and stopped immediately, exiting his mind even if not as easily as he came him. It was like something tried to track him.</p><p><br/>
Once out, his hands went immediately to Baekhyun’s cheeks, pressing slightly.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, can you hear me?” he asked him and Baekhyun frowned shortly, briefly wincing in pain.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, I’m here” he replied shortly but he was clearly fatigued by the reading.</p><p><br/>
And it wasn’t only Chanyeol’s readying. Something else happened in that very same moment. And he wanted to know what.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, what…?” he started but Baekhyun slightly gripped on Chanyeol’s hand on his face and closed his eyes again, steadying his breath.</p><p><br/>
“Your coldness is soothing” he whispered and Chanyeol couldn’t tear his stare apart of Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
He was stunning, pleasantly warm and beautiful under his hands. For the first time after their very first meeting they were again that near and for the first time Chanyeol really had the possibility to observe him. Every little detail appeared even better than before, defining his rose lips so smooth and soft, his eyelashes incredibly long for being a man and his skin so bright and warm.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was more gorgeous than Chanyeol cared to admit. And at that distance, Chanyeol could sniff his perfume, maybe some light cologne and tobacco, finding it extremely endearing.</p><p><br/>
Was it because of his blood or for what other reason Chanyeol was having those thoughts on Baekhyun?</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry” Baekhyun whispered, re-opening his eyes and meeting Chanyeol’s stare clearly nearer than before.</p><p><br/>
“I’m… sorry too” Chanyeol muttered back but neither of them tried to put some distance or to interrupt the contact.</p><p><br/>
Something was definitely happening but Chanyeol couldn’t put a finger on what.</p><p><br/>
And the world around them stopped for an infinite instant during which they simply stared in each other’s eyes, waiting, searching, hoping for something. However, as it started, it ended too, fleeting, when someone knocked the door, making Chanyeol stand again, distancing his hands from Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun sat up too.</p><p><br/>
“Detective Byun? Are you here?” Jongdae’s voice asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly, going to unlock the door.</p><p><br/>
“Kim? You are late” he observed, opening the door and Jongdae nodded briefly, stare clearly worried.</p><p><br/>
“There was another murder” Jongdae stated, shaking his head and Baekhyun clicked his tongue, annoyed.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol neared them too, sighing before inquiring further in what happened.</p><p><br/>
“Always Whitechapel?” he asked and Jongdae nodded, perplexed that Baekhyun let Chanyeol ask questions instead of shutting him up.</p><p><br/>
“And they are two, this time. Probably there was some mistake with the first one?” he explained and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun frowned deeply.</p><p><br/>
“The corpses are still there?” Baekhyun asked to Jongdae who nodded again, giving him a small paper with the right address.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed deeply, stare moving to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Up to another travel in Whitechapel?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol smiled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Whenever you want, Baekhyun” he replied and Baekhyun reciprocated the smile, under Jongdae’s perplexed stare.</p><p><br/>
“Want to come with us, Vice-chief constable Kim?” Baekhyun asked him, turning toward him and Jongdae nodded, still unable to process what he was assisting to.</p><p><br/>
They took the carriage and Baekhyun drove them to Whitechapel again.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was still worried about Baekhyun and what happened during his reading. Someone tried to force Chanyeol out of Baekhyun’s head and it wasn’t Baekhyun. It meant that someone else was trying to enter his memories in that very moment.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol didn’t like it at all.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was in danger and Chanyeol could feel it. And the danger didn’t come from that murder case. It was related to something, or most probably someone, in Baekhyun’s past. Something that was trying its best to kill Baekhyun once and forever. And if for some points it could be a good thing for Chanyeol, freeing him of the bond Baekhyun forged with him, from others annoyed Chanyeol in a way that was behind his comprehension.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol started to care for Baekhyun, worrying about his past and about whatever could want him dead.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called him while he was getting off from the carriage and Chanyeol hummed shortly in thought.</p><p><br/>
“What are you thinking of? Your… forehead is crinkled” he added, making Chanyeol laugh briefly.</p><p><br/>
“What would that even mean?” he retorted, shaking his head and getting off too but earning himself a worried stare from Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Nothing. Probably I’m mistaking” he concluded, shifting his stare away but Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s anxiety and his worries through their bond.</p><p><br/>
And because Baekhyun never mistook anything in his life. Baekhyun knew it too.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol followed him and Jongdae to where two other policemen were walking around a covered corpse.</p><p><br/>
“What do we have here?” Baekhyun asked them, showing his badge and they both greeted him with a martial gesture.</p><p> <br/>
“Woman. Probably almost forty years old. They cut her throat, but nothing more” the older one said and Baekhyun hummed briefly in thought, nearing the corpse and peeling up the dark cloth that covered it.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol neared him, checking all the details. Obviously, it was hasted. It was lacking of mostly every single detail and precision compared to the other murders and seeing at how Baekhyun was frowning, probably he noticed it too.</p><p><br/>
“There’s no rigor at all” Baekhyun whispered touching the woman’s arm and sighing shortly.</p><p><br/>
“What does this mean?” he started standing up and looking around.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to start reasoning with him but Baekhyun’s stare moved to Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
“You said that there’s another murder?” he asked him and Jongdae nodded accompany them to another crime scene where another body was laying, this time more blood visible under the cloth that was covering the corpse.</p><p><br/>
The second place was no more than ten minutes walking distance from the first one.</p><p><br/>
“The killer was interrupted” Baekhyun started saying, stare shifting between the corpse and the alley they took arriving there.</p><p><br/>
“He wasn’t happy with not being able to finish his work, so he chose another victim” he continued, crouching down near the body and taking the cloth away, observing.</p><p><br/>
This time, Chanyeol could recognize all the right elements.</p><p><br/>
The throat was cut, and she was disemboweled as the second victim of that case.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not a doctor but it seems that the kidney is missing here…” Baekhyun added, pointing to the opened area and Chanyeol nodded shortly, confirming his idea.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed deeply again, before covering her up and standing up.</p><p><br/>
“So…” he started, stuffing his pipe of tobacco and lighting it up, smoking slowly.</p><p><br/>
“Our killer was up to a murder tonight. Met the first victim, tried to kill her but something came up and wasn’t able to finish the work, fleeing the scene. Not happy, looked for another one, finding this poor soul here and killing her, taking away a memento of this night. How does it sound?” he asked Chanyeol that nodded briefly and it was more plausible than he wanted to think.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was indeed the best in reconstructing happenings and understanding criminal minds.</p><p><br/>
And it almost made Chanyeol fear Baekhyun if he didn’t know him as he did, knowing what he was.</p><p><br/>
“Seems to be perfectly reasonable to me. Want to wait for doctor Do? He should be here soon” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun hummed in thought, fingers gently caressing the place where Chanyeol bit him before.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol didn’t let it go unnoticed but didn’t ask him anything, being Jongdae still there with them.</p><p><br/>
And as Chanyeol said, Kyungsoo arrived in five minutes more.</p><p><br/>
“Why in the world you are all here?” Kyungsoo asked them and they all shrugged their shoulders in the same time, making Kyungsoo huff in exasperation.</p><p><br/>
“The other victim could be whoever’s victim. Even if the proximity with this one… I think our friend was interrupted” he declared and Baekhyun hummed shortly, following him near the body, gesture imitated immediately by Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“You two being always together is starting to get me a headache. Sure you have him in control, detective?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun, taking off again the cloth from the corpse and starting to analyze it.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol won’t bother you, Soo. Don’t worry about him” he replied immediately but Kyungsoo frowned deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, even of first name basis? Should I worry even more?” he retorted continuing his analysis on the body, making Baekhyun chuckle shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol found it strangely pleasant again.</p><p><br/>
“Why should you? Doesn’t this mean that I have even more power on him?” he asked back, smiling and even before Chanyeol could comment about that not-exactly-true statement, Kyungsoo sighed again deeply.</p><p><br/>
“May I remind you how it ended last time that you pronounced this very same sentence?” he observed, frowning shortly and getting Chanyeol’s perplexed stare on him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun instead sighed deeply, stare evading in grand style Chanyeol’s. There was still something that Baekhyun was hiding from him. And that something probably was the same something that tried so hard to push Chanyeol out of Baekhyun’s head?</p><p><br/>
“Could we please not…?” Baekhyun started but he stopped mid-sentence, stare shifting swiftly toward the end of the alley where they were.</p><p><br/>
“Stay put” he ordered to Kyungsoo and Jongdae, while he sat up extracting his gun and loading it.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t follow. Be right back” he added before running off and even before he could tell the same to Chanyeol, he was already following him.</p><p><br/>
“Will you ever tell me…?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun made him gesture to shut up, crouching down and closing his eyes for a moment.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to ask him what he was doing, but from Baekhyun’s fingertips several bluet lines appeared, running toward the streets</p><p>.<br/>
Baekhyun was muttering something, focused, eyes still closed. And when he opened them again, he gestured Chanyeol toward another direction, running off again.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sighed shortly, following him for at least fifteen minutes more toward an unknown direction before they could stop at another crossway.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, what the hell…?” he started asking him but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“It’s here, I can feel it…” he whispered briefly, touching again the street and focusing like before on the streets, blue lines tracking the streets once more.</p><p><br/>
However, this time something came up from the shadows and Chanyeol was faster than Baekhyun, pushing him aside, but not as fast as whatever was attacking him, injuring his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
It was wearing all black, eyes shining red under his hood and hissing an unintelligible language.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol growled, showing his canines and tackled him, pushing him on the wall, trying to cage him there to immobilize it, but it produced a red blade out of nowhere, stabbing Chanyeol twice, again on the shoulder and then on his thigh. It hurt more than expected and that blade seemed to be somehow slowing vampire’s regenerative powers.</p><p><br/>
Whatever attacked them went away and Chanyeol muffled again a growl pressing his hand on his thigh.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was immediately at his side.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol!” he shouted, crouching down and pulling off the handkerchief he used to hide the bite marks on his neck and tying it tightly to Chanyeol’s thigh.</p><p><br/>
“What the hell was that?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Something once human” he replied shortly, stare inquiring the other injuries on his shoulders but Chanyeol’s hand touched Baekhyun’s cheek forcing his stare on Chanyeol’s.</p><p><br/>
“It doesn’t mean a thing. Also a lot of vampires were once humans” he whispered and Baekhyun’s stare wavered even if slightly.</p><p><br/>
“Can we speak about this later and in a safer place? I have to see your injuries as soon as possible” he added, tone almost pleading and Chanyeol frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
There wasn’t all that pressuring need to see his injuries. They would have healed in few minutes.</p><p><br/>
“Why? It was just…” he started but Baekhyun pressed his hand on his mouth, shutting him up.</p><p><br/>
“Silver and blood thinners. Nothing lethal but can hurt you pretty bad. Let’s go, please” he explained, tone low, worried and Chanyeol nodded shortly, accepting Baekhyun’s help to walk toward where they came from.</p><p><br/>
“What in the world is a blood thinner?” he asked Baekhyun, feeling slightly light headed like when he didn’t eat in few days.</p><p><br/>
“It’s something that prevent you to assimilate blood. Which is not good, since you guys need it a lot” he explained softly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, quieting down and trying to preserve all his energies.</p><p><br/>
It was like his reserves of blood were exhausting at an alarming rapidity.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun guided him where Kyungsoo and Jongdae were and when Jongdae saw them arriving he was already making a fuss.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, Mr. Park you are injured! What happened? Should we call someone?” he started asking but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Soo, you done here?” Baekhyun asked to Kyungsoo that nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go back to the police station then. The corpses are already in the morgue?” he inquired again and Jongdae nodded briefly, making Baekhyun sigh in relief.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go” he concluded helping Chanyeol until the carriage and then inside it.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol couldn’t remember precisely how they went back or other details, he only knew that he found himself laying on the morgue beds, a happening he would never have thought experiencing in his life.</p><p><br/>
“Vice-chief Constable, go inform yourself more possible about these two women. I will help the doctor fixing Chanyeol and we will see later” he stated and Jongdae nodded frantically going away and closing the door behind him.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Kyungsoo sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Do you need a help?” he asked Baekhyun who shook his head briefly, looking for papers on Kyungsoo’s desk.</p><p><br/>
“Just some ink if you have it” he added finding what he was looking for and Kyungsoo offered him ink.</p><p><br/>
“I can proceed with them in the meantime?” Kyungsoo asked him again and Baekhyun nodded shortly, opening the inkpot and dunk two fingers inside.</p><p><br/>
He drew something on the papers and then sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Breathe deeply for me” Baekhyun whispered toward Chanyeol who frowned again, feeling all his energies not so slowly leaving his body.</p><p><br/>
“What?” he managed to reply but Baekhyun clicked his tongue.</p><p><br/>
“You are uncooperative as hell. Would you please listen and breathe deeply?” he asked again and Chanyeol nodded shortly, closing his eyes and deeply breathing as per Baekhyun’s request.</p><p><br/>
And in an instant, there was a warm light radiating from the papers and Baekhyun’s hand slightly touched Chanyeol’s arm, firstly the right and then the left.</p><p><br/>
It was warm and somehow soothing and healing and Chanyeol never felt that pleasantly heated in his life.</p><p><br/>
Then Baekhyun’s hand moved to his thigh, and Chanyeol relaxed even more, so much that he literally fell asleep where he was.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol woke up an undefined time later, Sehun tapping on the back of his mind.</p><p><br/>
Everything is fine? – he asked him and Chanyeol wanted to lie but he knew that Sehun would know immediately about it.</p><p><br/>
Something attacked us. Baekhyun healed me with a strange magic – he replied not moving from where he was, keeping his eyes shut.</p><p><br/>
Idiot. How serious it is? And you shouldn’t trust that human so much, Yeol – he stated and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun literally saved his life, even if in that moment he felt drained of every single energy. Obviously, he had to trust Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
Have to go and try to understand what happened. See you later – he concluded and even before Sehun could reply, he sat up earning himself a scolding stare from Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, sleeping beauty is up” he commented and Chanyeol frowned, stare wandering around the room looking for Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“If you are looking for Baek, he went away. I think he’s speaking with Kim about these two women” Kyungsoo added, stare not leaving his face, inquiring and interested.</p><p><br/>
“What is the relationship between you and Baekhyun?” he asked him directly and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders shortly.</p><p><br/>
“If you are so much friends with Baekhyun, why don’t you ask him? I’m sure he would gladly reply you” he replied briefly, fingers carding through his hair, clearly exhausted.</p><p><br/>
He felt way too tired and he didn’t like the idea of being questioned by the short coroner.</p><p><br/>
“He won’t. He cares too much about protecting whatever secrets you have. I already asked him and he said that you are a mere human but…” he started, stare enquiring again toward Chanyeol who sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe I’m really human and he’s right?” he asked him but Kyungsoo laughed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t believe in you being human neither in hundred years, Mr. Park. But let me warn you, I’ll haunt the life out of you if you ever try hurting Baekhyun” he stated serious and Chanyeol wanted to interject, to understand what kind of relationship there was between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo but in that very moment, Baekhyun opened the door, paler than before and clearly tired.</p><p><br/>
Or better, exhausted.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, hey. You are up” he stated softly, even if it was clear that the main reason why he was there it was checking how Chanyeol was doing.</p><p><br/>
“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun chuckle shortly, weakly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“It should be my question, you know? Nobody tried to kill me today” he replied but Chanyeol sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“What was that healing thing before?” he inquired and Baekhyun’s smile dimed faintly. It was almost an imperceptible change, but Chanyeol didn’t miss it.</p><p><br/>
“A healing thing, as you say. Nothing more” he whispered, stare shifting away and immediately diverging the subject.</p><p><br/>
He was lying again.</p><p><br/>
“Do you have news, doctor?” he asked Kyungsoo that nodded briefly giving him a folder, forcing a brief smile.</p><p><br/>
“Baek, you should beware of…” he started but Baekhyun waived shortly with his hand.</p><p><br/>
“No need to worry. I’m old enough to take care of myself” he concluded walking away and, even before he could actually process himself moving, Chanyeol sat up, following him.</p><p><br/>
He caught up to him, walking by his side.</p><p><br/>
“You could have rested more” Baekhyun whispered shortly, stare not meeting with Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol frowned even deeper than before.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, I…” he started but Baekhyun stopped walking, finally staring at him.</p><p><br/>
“No question. I did what was the best in that moment, and if you don’t appreciate it, feel free to find another way to heal yourself up next time” he stated and wanted to walk away but Chanyeol took his hand, stopping him.</p><p><br/>
“I want to know what it was” he stated again firmly making Baekhyun sigh deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I gave you a part of my vital energy” Baekhyun replied shortly like it was the most obvious thing in the world and evading again Chanyeol’s stare.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was perplexed.</p><p><br/>
A human shared with him, his own vital energy. It didn’t make any sense. Baekhyun’s vital energy was limited, more than Chanyeol’s. So, why?</p><p><br/>
“Vampires are still allergic to silver. And those blood thinners didn’t help either. It was the only way” Baekhyun explained shortly, fingers carding through his hair, like reading his thoughts, surprising Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Basically, you saved my life?” Chanyeol asked him, perplexed and unbelieving.</p><p><br/>
However, Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Just helped recovering faster. This wouldn’t have killed you. Only hurt pretty bad” he stated, but still he wasn’t staring at Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
It was oh so clear that the reason wasn’t only that.</p><p><br/>
That Baekhyun was still hiding the real motivation on which he acted on.</p><p><br/>
But Chanyeol wasn’t so inexperienced as Baekhyun could have thought. And he knew perfectly that somehow Baekhyun took a liking into him, even if he didn’t know why or how.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol squeezed his cheeks softly, forcing him to look at him.</p><p><br/>
“You are the worst, you know?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line, finally staring back toward Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“I know. That’s why I’ve been alone all my life. Not for other reasons” he replied coldly, and he wanted to free himself from Chanyeol’s grip, but he didn’t let him.</p><p><br/>
“I will stick until the very end” he stated leaning in to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear.</p><p><br/>
“We have an agreement, don’t forget about it” he added before letting Baekhyun’s cheeks go and walking away toward Baekhyun’s studio.</p><p><br/>
Of all the things Chanyeol could expect the last one was growing fond of a mere human. He was ancient enough to know that it wasn't a good idea and wise enough to know that he should have pushed Baekhyun as far as possible from his life and from his private matters. But there was something that prevented him from doing it. He felt somehow attracted to all the things Baekhyun kept hiding from him and to all the half-truths he was slowly discovering about him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was as addicting as his blood to Chanyeol and he realized that he couldn’t get enough. Not of him nor of his blood. And despite of what he initially told Baekhyun about being together twenty-four-seven, he wanted to be near him as much as possible and know more, everything possible about him.</p><p><br/>
When he opened the door of Baekhyun's studio, he found also Jongdae inside.</p><p><br/>
"Mr. Park it's a pleasure to see you up again. How are you feeling?" he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly preceding Baekhyun inside and sitting down again.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed shortly, fingers carding through his hair and briefly mentioning toward Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
"Could you please repeat the same things you told me before?" he asked him and Jongdae nodded decisively.</p><p><br/>
“As detective Byun previously stated, the first murder was interrupted. Elizabeth Stride, forty-four years. As the other previous victims was a prostitute in Whitechapel” Jongdae started saying and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“The throat was cut in a hurry and then she died from blood loss. No other injuries were found” Jongdae added putting away two sheets and picking up a more consistent pile.</p><p><br/>
“The second victim instead is Catherine Eddowes, forty-six, always prostitute and pick-pocketer. As our previous victims, she had her throat cut and then she was eviscerated, missing part of her kidney as detective correctly suggested. She matched all the key-points in the other murders” he concluded seriously.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned all the way down the explanation, wondering why again Baekhyun was right in assuming from the very start that the killer was interrupted with the first murder and proceeded with the second.</p><p><br/>
But after the attack to him and Chanyeol of that night, was he still sure that only humans were involved in all of that? </p><p><br/>
His stare moved again to Baekhyun who was sitting in front of him, clearly tired and even paler than before.</p><p><br/>
Pale enough for Jongdae to notice too.</p><p><br/>
"Detective, are you fine?" Jongdae asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
"You don't have to worry, Kim. Never been better. I'm just trying to figure out what in the world I am missing?" he whispered back, fingers going to pinch his lips before he could light again his pipe up.</p><p><br/>
"Would a cup of tea be of any help?" Jongdae added and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before nodding.</p><p><br/>
"I won't refuse it, no. Your tea is always a pleasure to drink, thank you" he replied hinting a small smile, and both Chanyeol's and Jongdae's eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun's voice tone was soft and he thanked him for the tea, complimenting him? Unbelievable. </p><p><br/>
Once Jongdae nodded and was out of the room again, Baekhyun smiled softly towards Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry you got hurt in my stake" he whispered briefly but Chanyeol shook his head. </p><p><br/>
"I'm sturdier than you. I won't die this easily..." he started saying but Baekhyun interrupted him immediately with a gesture of his hand.</p><p><br/>
"Me neither. And that would have been less hurtful for me than for you. You shouldn't have" he explained but Chanyeol sighed deeply, starting to be a bit pissed off by Baekhyun’s behavior. </p><p><br/>
"I don't understand which is your problem, really. You were in danger I helped you. Didn't you do the same before?" he inquired stare not leaving Baekhyun's, but he shook his head.</p><p><br/>
"It's not the same..." he wanted to say but Chanyeol stopped him, clearly annoyed.</p><p><br/>
There were too many things that he didn’t understand about Baekhyun and it was starting to weight on Chanyeol’s mind. Did Baekhyun really trust him? Why wasn’t he telling him things that could be important for both of them?</p><p><br/>
"Why are you so willing to sacrifice yourself? To die? You are a living paradox... Isn't your aim finding the truth? If you die you won't find out anything" he observed, tone almost angry, but Baekhyun sighed deeply, diverging his stare away and pressing his lips in a thin line.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to ask him more, but Jongdae returned with tea. Baekhyun thanked him again, silently sipping his tea. He was lost in his thoughts, and Chanyeol could clearly see gears moving inside his head processing that day happenings. The silence was longer than expected and Baekhyun was clearly too tired to think.</p><p><br/>
"I... Think it's better if we all go home?" Jongdae tried softly and Baekhyun's stare moved on him before nodding briefly. </p><p><br/>
"Indeed. It was a long day for everyone. Let's end it up and go home. We will proceed tomorrow..." he added and Chanyeol almost couldn't believe his ears.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun agreed to go home? How tired was he exactly?</p><p><br/>
After Baekhyun closed the door behind them and greeted Jongdae on the door of the police station, wishing him goodnight, he met Chanyeol's perplexed stare still on him. </p><p><br/>
"May I at least escort you home?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded again, not a single word, too compliant that night.</p><p><br/>
They walked in silence until Baekhyun's house and then Baekhyun finally stared back at him. </p><p><br/>
"I... Suppose you have questions. Want to come in?" he whispered softly and Chanyeol hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
"Don't you want to rest a bit?" Chanyeol retorted, tone again worried, but Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
"I don't think I will be able to do it so..." he stated and Chanyeol sighed too.</p><p><br/>
With all that happened, indeed it would be difficult to simply rest especially for someone as Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
"Let's go inside then. It's still dark outside here" he concluded following Baekhyun inside. <br/>
Baekhyun lead the way and once inside he inhaled briefly again fingers carding through his hair. </p><p><br/>
"We also have another unsettled matter..." he added starting to take off his jacket and Chanyeol initially frowned, not properly understanding what he was hinting to but, when after taking off his jacket, he took off also his gilet and opened the first three buttons of his shirt, Chanyeol shook his head immediately.</p><p><br/>
He quite got what Baekhyun wanted to do, but he didn’t agree at all.</p><p><br/>
"No, you are too weak right now..." he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
"Weak? And I don't want to hear your reasons. You will because it's like you didn't take any today and it was my fault. Don't force me to order it to you" he explained nearing Chanyeol who frowned shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
"Baekhyun you can't... It's not..." he whispered but he knew that, as his master in that bond, Baekhyun had a limited set of orders that he could give him, and they were absolute and irremovable.</p><p><br/>
"I can. So, will you sit down and let me feed you?" he concluded pushing him toward the chair and when he hit the chair, Chanyeol sat down resigned. </p><p><br/>
"Why are you doing this?" he whispered staring toward Baekhyun who showed him a small smile.</p><p><br/>
"It's only the right thing to do" he muttered back but it was oh so clear that it was only a part of the truth.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol wanted to reply, really wanted to stop him and ask him more questions about it, but Baekhyun sat on his lap, invading his personal space like no one else did in the past hundred years.</p><p><br/>
Or at least, no one as beautiful and enthralling like Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
All his words died on his lips, hands moving to Baekhyun's sides, helping him sitting more comfortably.</p><p><br/>
"Take how much you need" Baekhyun muttered softly, breath caressing Chanyeol's lips and cheeks but Chanyeol shook briefly his head.</p><p><br/>
"You already gave me your..." he wanted to say but Baekhyun's fingers touched softly Chanyeol's lips, shutting him up.</p><p><br/>
"Please" he only whispered and to Chanyeol that was the softest and most endearing sound he ever heard in his life. </p><p><br/>
And he didn't think about anything anymore, he simply acted like his instinct was asking him to.</p><p><br/>
He bit Baekhyun's neck, deeply, sinking his teeth in Baekhyun’s flesh and feeling him getting stiffer in his lap before letting himself go when Chanyeol started to suck his blood. </p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was relaxed on him, just letting Chanyeol have how much he wanted, like he was meant to be just for that moment and to be bitten by him.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol let himself go too, appreciating that warm and sweet feeling, heating him up from the inside and wanting more and more.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was so soft, so warm and so pleasantly open to Chanyeol in that moment that Chanyeol almost forgot not to take too much.</p><p><br/>
"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun moaned hands slightly carding in his hair and pulling a bit.</p><p><br/>
The pull was pleasant, and Chanyeol could totally get why Baekhyun defined that act so erotic.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stopped immediately and distanced himself from Baekhyun's neck not without licking him clean before, earning himself a brief shiver and a long sigh from Baekhyun.<br/>
They stayed there without moving simply in bliss, taking their time to realize what just happened.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun wasn't looking at him, but his cheeks were a bit rose and his fingers still in Chanyeol's hair.</p><p><br/>
He didn't make move to shift and Chanyeol didn't want him to.</p><p><br/>
"Are you feeling any better?" Baekhyun muttered softly, stare still not meeting his and Chanyeol hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
"You shouldn't have. I was fine also with..." he tried but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
"You clearly needed more" he interrupted him, voice low and focused, but Chanyeol sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
"I could have taken it from..." he tried again but Baekhyun interrupted him again.</p><p><br/>
"I'm here for this. You have just to ask" he concluded and when Chanyeol wanted to digress, there was a small sound coming from the small thing near Baekhyun's kitchen.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed shortly, sitting up and going toward the small receiver.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol already felt cold without Baekhyun's warm presence on his lap. He seemed so strange, and for a moment Chanyeol thought that it was normal for Baekhyun to be sitting there.</p><p><br/>
The thought was more pleasant that he wanted to admit, letting alone all the other implications that it could have in their relationship.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed again putting down the receiver.</p><p><br/>
"Bad news?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun forced a smile, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
"Usual. People wanting me dead doesn't scare me so much anymore" he explained shrugging his shoulders but Chanyeol glared at him.</p><p><br/>
"Why are you so calm about it? Aren't you worried about someone wanting you dead?" he asked him perplexed but Baekhyun chuckled shortly, shaking his head again.</p><p><br/>
"They can just start to queue. The line is so long I can't see the end. If I had to worry every single time someone tried or menaced to kill me, I wouldn't exit from my house anymore" he explained briefly, voice tired but joking, but Chanyeol was even more worried than before.</p><p><br/>
"What did you do in your life to be this hated by so many people?" he continued asking and Baekhyun smiled softly, leaning on the table and lighting his pipe up.</p><p><br/>
"Truth can be difficult to accept, especially in wars and in sorrowful moments. It's said that I'm death harbinger. Wherever I go, death follows me and brings unwanted gifts even to beings who claimed immortality" he explained softly, smoking absent-mindedly.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought remembering that mention that Kyungsoo made earlier. It wasn't the first time that Baekhyun bonded with an immortal being. But the previous time, didn't end well. Not for Baekhyun but for the immortal whatever it was. Surely not a vampire since Baekhyun told him that he never was bitten before.</p><p><br/>
"What was it?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed again, puffing out some smoke.</p><p><br/>
"A changeling. We almost became friends... Or at least he didn't want to kill me anymore, so I felt slightly safer?" Baekhyun added smiling shortly making Chanyeol smile too.</p><p><br/>
"And... What happened?" he asked briefly earning a long sigh from Baekhyun. He seemed to be even more tired than before, smaller and more fatigued.</p><p><br/>
"I... Tried my best not to put us both in troubles. But troubles came our way. And... Nothing more. I wasn't prepared as I hoped to. My healing wasn't sufficient for those injuries and it went contrary as expected" he explained, stare avoiding Chanyeol's.</p><p><br/>
That happening still plagued Baekhyun more than he cared to admit.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol could see it from the worry lines on Baekhyun’s forehead and how his stare was lost in memories.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun shook his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I was supposed to protect him. To heal him. Not letting him die. I don’t want any other to die on my watch, humans or not” he stated, emptying the contents of his pipe in the ashtray and staring toward Chanyeol, this time with a strength and a resolution that Chanyeol almost feared.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And in a single sentence, everything was definitely clearer to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun decided to sacrifice everything to protect the ones around him and pursuing the truth.</p><p><br/>
Even himself.</p><p><br/>
And it seemed that, between the ones around him there was also Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“You are really the worst, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered, shaking his head and earning a bitter chuckle from Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“What did you expect? A rose past and noble motivations? Romanticism is over and totally not my case” he replied, shaking his head, buttoning again his shirt and wearing again his gilet.</p><p><br/>
“Now,” he started again, not giving Chanyeol any time to reply or comment his previous statement, “I would like to rest at least for some hours. Don’t you have someone waiting for you outside here? Where’s Mr. Oh?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed deeply, nodding shortly, taking the hint to go home.</p><p><br/>
“Can you at least rest more than few hours? You did more than plenty today and…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head, frowning.</p><p><br/>
“I did nothing. The killer is still outside there and you got injured for my fault. I wouldn’t say I got a great day” he stated, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol frowned again.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, why are you so hard on yourself?” he asked him directly and Baekhyun frowned too, perplexed.</p><p><br/>
“It’s…” he tried to reply but Chanyeol shook his head, stopping him immediately.</p><p><br/>
“No, it’s not normal. No one could prevent this night’s murders, even less understand who is the culprit with so few details? And it wasn’t your fault if I got injured. It was mine for not being careful enough” he explained and Baekhyun sighed deeply, shaking briefly his head too.</p><p><br/>
“Still…” he started again but Chanyeol’s fingers pressed on Baekhyun’s lips shutting him up.</p><p><br/>
“You saved my life. Not only you shared your vital energy with me, but you also offered me blood once again” he added and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on Chanyeol’s perplexed.</p><p><br/>
“It was just…” he whispered and Chanyeol smiled at him, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Normal? I still appreciate it. You have my gratitude, Baekhyun” he interjected and even before Baekhyun could tell whatever to reply to his sentence, Chanyeol kneeled down in front of him, taking Baekhyun’s right hand and kissing his ring finger.</p><p><br/>
Acknowledgment from the immortal part of a bond was a rare, maybe the rarest happening, but Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to know that his life now belonged to Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
Because he cared about Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
He wasn’t only his master in that bond. Baekhyun started to be dear to Chanyeol. And he would have done whatever necessary to protect him until the very end.</p><p><br/>
They both felt a soft sting to their ring fingers, and looking at them a thin, almost invisible mark appeared on the inside.</p><p><br/>
Ignis.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol almost wanted to laugh.</p><p><br/>
It was such a common word to both of them.<br/>
Ignis like fire.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol, I…” Baekhyun started perplexed, attracting Chanyeol’s stare on his, “you shouldn’t have. I’m not someone…” he tried to explain but Chanyeol chuckled, standing up again, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s see tomorrow, my master” he whispered before walking away, leaving Baekhyun startled and unbelieving of what happened.</p><p><br/>
And somehow, he didn’t know either. What did he think about, swearing his loyalty to an almost human he didn’t even know everything about? That kept from him more secrets than truths?</p><p><br/>
Without even asking Sehun and… he was totally out of him mind.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun erased his common sense. He was dangerous, unknown and pitch black as the abyss. However, Chanyeol found him interesting and beautiful. Bright as moonlight in the darkest nights. As appealing as his blood. And as addicting.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sighed shortly walking toward the house he shared with Sehun and hoped it wasn’t the wrong decision after all.</p><p><br/>
When he arrived home, Sehun was waiting for him.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t look too bad for someone who risked his life today” he stated, stare investigating him properly but Chanyeol sighed even deeper than before.</p><p><br/>
“I did an idiocy” he stated and Sehun frowned deeply.</p><p><br/>
“It’s… a rare happening” he observed, frown getting deeper, stare worried and he was serious.<br/>
Chanyeol was generally a playful person but rarely he did idiocies in his long life, especially when it came to decisions that could limit his freedom, his choices and his whole being.<br/>
Exactly the terms that defined the bond he now had with Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
It was almost like Chanyeol became Baekhyun’s servant for some ways, totally not fitting with his idea of life and freedom.</p><p><br/>
“I… swore my loyalty to Baekhyun” he stated shortly and Sehun’s eyes got wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“You did what?” he asked him, unbelieving and Chanyeol sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I know, maybe it wasn’t the best choice but…” he started saying but Sehun stopped him immediately.</p><p><br/>
“It wasn’t the best choice? Yeol, heavens, you signed part of your life away to someone you know nothing about! What happened to you?” he asked him, interrupting him, shaking his head, stare judging and Chanyeol shook his head too.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know, Sehunnie. He’s… more than a simple bond and totally different from all the other links I had in the past? He’s…” he started again but Sehun stopped him once more, pushing his hand in front of him.</p><p><br/>
“A liar. And not human either” he stated making Chanyeol shutting up immediately frowning, unbelieving.</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” he asked him, perplexed and Sehun sighed deeply, shaking his head and gesturing him to sit down.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol inhaled deeply and sat as per Sehun’s request.</p><p><br/>
It was rare of Sehun to accuse someone that openly. He should have his own reasons to do it.</p><p><br/>
“Your detective is cursed. He looks like twenty-seven but he looks like twenty-seven since heavens know how many years” he whispered making Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise.</p><p><br/>
Then, though, Chanyeol smiled softly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t so much a surprise, thinking about what Baekhyun told him and what he saw in Baekhyun’s memories. Probably it was something from his past, maybe the same thing that killed his previous link. And whatever it was, Baekhyun feared it but tried his best to understand it and to face it. Even if it was unexpected, it wasn’t so impossible.</p><p><br/>
“You should be more perplexed, Yeol. He’s hiding things from you, he’s…” he started but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“He saved my life. He gave me part of his vital energy, Sehun. He means no harm to me, nor to us. He just wants to know what is happening here and giving clear replies to someone higher in ranks of him” he explained shortly, stare meeting Sehun’s and staying there, unwavering, clear and decided.</p><p><br/>
“Still…” Sehun tried again but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“He fed me twice today. One before and one after saving my life. If he wanted to hurt me or to harm me, do you think he would care so much about my health, even over his own?” he asked again toward Sehun who sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
And in the same moment he stated that sentence, he realized too how much in consideration Baekhyun took him.</p><p><br/>
How important Chanyeol became to Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn’t do it simply to save his life. Because per Baekhyun’s own words, Chanyeol wasn’t in danger. Baekhyun cared enough about Chanyeol not to want him to suffer for a while, injuries being annoying more than life-threatening.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol felt almost soft at the idea that Baekhyun cherished him that much.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe not now, Yeol, but who knows in the future? I mean, he’s almost everlasting as we are” he observed again and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Come to me and speak with him. You will know that he’s better than you think. I know that he’s still hiding things from me, but as you say, we don’t know how long he lived before meeting us and neither what happened in his life before us. We can’t judge him without know anything” he stated briefly and Sehun sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair before nodding.</p><p><br/>
“Fine. Tomorrow, I’ll come with you” he concluded and Chanyeol smiled briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks” Chanyeol whispered and he was really thankful to Sehun for indulging him also on this.</p><p><br/>
And that night, Chanyeol sat at his desk for all the night, thinking to all the things he would like to ask Baekhyun and he wanted Baekhyun to honestly reply to.</p><p><br/>
And to all the things that finally that bond meant to them.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s soul, feeling him restless and unable to properly sleep.<br/>
He wondered how much Baekhyun realized the change in his bond and if he could feel him like he felt him too.</p><p><br/>
And as if he wanted to reply to that very same sentence, Chanyeol felt a gentle tap at the back of his mind, definitely not Sehun, soft as Baekhyun’s fingers in his hair that evening.</p><p><br/>
“You should rest” was the small sentence that followed and Chanyeol huffed, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“How did you even manage to enter?” he asked back and he could feel Baekhyun chuckling.</p><p><br/>
“You grant me the entrance earlier” he replied softly like it was the most obvious thing in all the world, making Chanyeol frown.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was right.</p><p><br/>
With that next stage in their bond, Baekhyun could not only tap on Chanyeol’s mind, but also talking to him, even if it required a lot of focus and patience.</p><p><br/>
Especially on Baekhyun’s part.</p><p><br/>
“How did you know?” he inquired again, sure that Baekhyun had a reply also for that question.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun hummed in his mind, uncertainty clearing his tone in the following sentence.</p><p><br/>
“I felt it? Your presence is like crawling under my skin and I can feel you better than before?” he tried to reply and Chanyeol frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
It was strange to find Baekhyun so uncertain and unsure on something. Usually he was pretty decided and certain on everything.</p><p><br/>
“You mean you don’t know?” he asked him again perplexed and Baekhyun huffed again.</p><p><br/>
“Aren’t you tired? Why don’t you sleep a bit?” he retorted, annoyed but making Chanyeol chuckle shortly.</p><p><br/>
“No need to be so edgy. And I don’t need much sleep. Sitting here is already resting for me” he replied honestly, leaning himself better on the back of his chair.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed softly.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry for annoying you. Hope that your wounds are better. I wish you a pleasant night” he declared and Chanyeol sighed deeply shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You are not annoying me, detective. No worries” he stated but there wasn’t any reply from Baekhyun’s part.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol inhaled shortly, biting his lips softly. He could still feel him, he didn’t exclude him from his mind.</p><p><br/>
“Really, I’m fine and you are not annoying me, Baekhyun” he told him softly and he could feel Baekhyun sigh.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry. And sorry to have contacted you. I just…” he started and Chanyeol hummed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Couldn’t sleep? Want me to keep you company?” he asked him and even before he could process Baekhyun’s silence as hesitation, Baekhyun replied that he didn’t need anything, wishing him again good night and closing himself up, distancing his mind from Chanyeol, not letting him in.</p><p><br/>
It was exactly that.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun wanted him near, probably haunted by that day happenings and unable to sleep but Chanyeol with his reply, made him farther instead of nearer, making him flee.</p><p><br/>
“I am such an idiot” Chanyeol finally stated, shaking his head and finally deciding to rest a bit too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The following day, Chanyeol presented himself to the police station together with a slightly annoyed by the too early schedule Sehun.</p><p><br/>
What left both of them perplexed, was knowing that Baekhyun didn’t arrive yet.</p><p><br/>
“What you mean that Baekhyun is not here?” he asked to Jongdae who shrugged his shoulders, not knowing anything.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol hummed shortly, going toward the morgue, hoping that Kyungsoo knew something more. But there wasn’t any trace of the coroner either.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was slightly perplexed, since they went away the day before leaving a lot of hanging work to do, and it was strange that both weren’t there yet. The worst was that apparently nobody knew anything about it. Chanyeol decided to wait for them with Jongdae speaking about London’s weather forecasting and small other nothings.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Baekhyun arrived almost one hour later with Kyungsoo. They were both serious and almost not speaking with each other. Maybe they quarreled about something?</p><p><br/>
“I’ll be downstairs if you need me” Kyungsoo stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll be here if you have news” he replied, making him nod in consent before he could go away.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun seemed to be even paler than the day before, clearly sleepless and tired. Did he manage to sleep the previous night? At least few hours or that restless feeling that Chanyeol felt during their conversation was still there, haunting him and keeping him awake?</p><p><br/>
“We have company this morning?” Baekhyun asked briefly toward Jongdae but it was obvious that his question was regarding Sehun.</p><p><br/>
Jongdae nodded briefly. “Mr. Park’s cousin. He’s really an interesting person” he stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Obviously, yes. Did you offer them something or may I invite them in my studio?” he asked again, this time stare moving toward Chanyeol who smiled softly apologetically.</p><p><br/>
“Your studio would be a perfect idea” he replied shortly and Baekhyun hummed.</p><p><br/>
“Brilliant. This way” he concluded, showing them the way toward the small archive room that was also his studio.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun unlocked the studio with the keys, turning on the light. Once both Chanyeol and Sehun were inside, Baekhyun closed the door behind himself.</p><p><br/>
“I hope there is an explanation for his presence here” he stated, head gesturing toward Sehun, who growled shortly back.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun arched his eyebrow perplexed. “Oh, clever of you. I’m repeating you the same thing I told Chanyeol. I don’t care too much about my life, but it seems I’m pretty important in Her Majesty’s pawns. I wouldn’t suggest you to kill me, at least not here in a police station” he stated totally fearless and unfazed by Sehun’s menacing.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol patted Sehun’s shoulders, making him relax slightly. Last thing he wanted was a fight between Sehun and Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Sehun is here just to ask you some things” he stated briefly and Baekhyun frowned softly, stare moving between Chanyeol and Sehun.</p><p><br/>
“Things like?” he retorted coldly, stare not leaving Sehun’s, studying him.</p><p><br/>
It was clear that Baekhyun was wary of Sehun and his presence there annoyed him. Chanyeol could feel it in their bond.</p><p><br/>
“Let me read you” Sehun stated, startling both Baekhyun and Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol shook his head, perplexed and alerted. “It wasn’t this what…” he started but Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Is it you vampire’s catch phrase?” he asked them, putting tobacco in his pipe and lighting it up.</p><p><br/>
Sehun was about to reply but Baekhyun stopped him with a small gesture of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t have time to waste, Mr. Oh. Differently compared to you, I’m trying to solve this murders case. So, speak up or go away” he stated and Sehun sighed deeply, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“How long have you been twenty-seven?” he asked him directly and Baekhyun didn’t even flinch.</p><p><br/>
“A while” he replied, puffing the smoke away, stare fixed on Sehun’s.</p><p><br/>
“More than twenty or thirty years?” Sehun inquired again and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Why enquiring on something you fear to know, Mr. Oh? What are you aiming to, coming here and asking me these questions? What’s the difference if I’m twenty-seven or thirty-seven or one hundred-seven?” he asked him and when Sehun simply repeated his question Baekhyun sighed.</p><p><br/>
“Enough to see my country invaded by two different external power. Enough to know that Ming Dynasty wasn’t the best for our reign, but in the meantime Japanese shogunate wanted us dead as much as the Chinese” he replied shortly and Sehun frowned while Chanyeol arched his eyebrow in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was almost as old as they were.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol leant in toward Sehun whispering it in Sehun’s ear, making him frown even deeper.</p><p><br/>
“What cursed you this much?” Sehun asked him, making Baekhyun click his tongue, stare shifting away, before emptying his pipe in the ashtray.</p><p><br/>
“Mr. Oh, all these questions are meaningless. Are you asking me for which reason? I won’t hurt your cousin, I just need his help for this case. Later I will give him back to you, if you miss him this much” he whispered softly, forcing a small smile but earning a worried stare from Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
That wasn’t their agreement.</p><p><br/>
And to break a bond that strong, the only thing possible was the death of one of them, presumably Baekhyun’s, at least following the discourse.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun stopped him with a gesture of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“I’m wasting my time and Mr. Oh, his. I have a killer outside here and I’m afraid that I can’t stay any longer here listening to your questions. It was a pleasure, enjoy your day” he concluded opening the door and gesturing Sehun to exit.</p><p><br/>
However, in that moment, Jongdae appeared from the corridor.</p><p><br/>
“Detective! We have a problem!” he stated and Baekhyun frowned, stare inquiring Jongdae and what he had in his gloved hand.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sat up too, nearing Baekhyun and seeing that Jongdae had with him what seemed to be a postcard.</p><p><br/>
“We received another one!” he stated giving it to Baekhyun who wore a glove before taking it.</p><p><br/>
The postcard seemed to be a letter, more than a real postcard and it was addressed directly to Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Another one?” Chanyeol echoed that knew nothing about these cards and Baekhyun sighed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Later, will you?” he asked him shortly and Chanyeol hummed not glad at all with the fact that Baekhyun hid him things also about the case.</p><p><br/>
“It arrived with half kidney, detective. I’ve already brought it to doctor Do” he stated and Baekhyun nodded walking toward the morgue, followed by Chanyeol and Sehun too.</p><p><br/>
“Soo!” he called pushing the doors open and Kyungsoo stared back at him, even more worried.</p><p><br/>
“Baek, for heavens’ sake! Care to explain what the hell is happening and why our killer is writing to you and I have to know it from vice-chief constable Kim?!” he stated and Chanyeol nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t like it, but I agree with the coroner” he added and Kyungsoo glared at him, before shifting again his stare toward Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“They are all not inherent” he replied briefly making both of them frown.</p><p><br/>
“What the hell does it mean?” they asked together and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Who would have thought that you could be so in agreement on something?” he asked them but Chanyeol clicked his tongue.</p><p><br/>
“You are ignoring my questions” he retorted but Baekhyun stared back at him, challenging him.</p><p><br/>
“Isn’t it always the same? Reason why you came with Mr. Oh today?” he replied icily, shrugging his shoulders, and both Chanyeol and Sehun wanted to reply but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“I tracked the previous ones. They were fake, probably someone who wanted to make us panic even more. However, it’s the first time I receive a gift like this” he stated nodding toward the half kidney on Kyungsoo’s table.</p><p><br/>
It was preserved under spirit and it was compatible with the half-kidney missing from Mrs. Eddowes’s body.</p><p><br/>
“Did you already…?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo who shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“No. I was too worried about you, idiot” he replied and Baekhyun chuckled shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“No need to. Nothing can kill me, especially not what it’s human” he retorted jokingly and when Kyungsoo tried again to counter, Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Please, Soo, it’s not the right moment to worry about something this stupid. I need to know if it’s Mrs. Eddowes’ missing kidney or not. The killer says that he ate the other half” he whispered showing him the card and Kyungsoo sighed deeply too.</p><p><br/>
His stare went again to Baekhyun before he could move toward the organ on his table.</p><p><br/>
“You will not survive this case, Baekhyun” he stated and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t care. Tell me if it’s hers or not” he concluded walking away and leaving Chanyeol with Kyungsoo and Sehun.</p><p><br/>
They all sighed deeply before Chanyeol could decide to walk after Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“He is so damn stubborn” Kyungsoo whispered and he nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“The worst ever. And he doesn’t care at all about anything…” Chanyeol added but Kyungsoo shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Actually, he does. Because he asked me to be sure that Kim is always safe, following him around. And that we have more control on people entering the police station. But he doesn’t care at all about himself” he stated and Chanyeol sighed even deeper.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll go after him. Sehunnie, go home. See you later” he stated and Sehun sighed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I won’t get any more today, right?” he replied and Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“You seem to have the power of pissing him off” he noted but then hummed briefly in thought.</p><p><br/>
“But maybe it’s just the place. Let’s try in a different place next time” he concluded before running off toward Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
He found him speaking with Jongdae in the hall.</p><p><br/>
“So, you are sure it arrived with the regular post today?” Baekhyun asked him and Jongdae nodded shortly, repeating him again all the explanation on what happened that morning, making Baekhyun frown.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called him and Baekhyun shortly glanced toward him before shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Tell Mr. Oh that I don’t have time right now. He can come another day if he has other questions” he stated but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not about Sehun, it’s about you. When do you…” he started asking him but Baekhyun shook his head again.</p><p><br/>
“If you are here to ask questions too, you can go away with him” he stopped him icily and Chanyeol never saw him that focused and, in the meantime, worried.</p><p><br/>
However, Chanyeol came to know things about Baekhyun even without asking him or receiving replies from him.</p><p><br/>
And in that moment, he could tell how Baekhyun was tired and worried, unable to properly process things and to speak properly with someone.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun wanted only to protect them, letting them know less things possible. But Chanyeol was an immortal being, not the first ignorant policeman.</p><p><br/>
“Come with me” Chanyeol stated, taking his hand and pulling him until his studio again and telling him to open.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun started but Chanyeol shook his head, repeating himself again.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed opening the door and Chanyeol almost pushed him inside, closing the door behind them.</p><p><br/>
“What is wrong with you today?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, diverging his stare, but Chanyeol was tired of that evasive behavior and wouldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t tell me it’s nothing, because it’s not nothing” he added angrily, entering Baekhyun’s personal space.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun took a step behind and Chanyeol one more near him.</p><p><br/>
“Everyone is worried about you, even the annoying coroner” he whispered, distance getting smaller between them.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed briefly and tried to push away the matter but Chanyeol literally pinned him to the wall, whispering in his ear.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t want to know why you lied to me about a lot of things and neither why you never told me about these postcards, but I want you to tell me what you are thinking about, what you want to do now and how can I help you to find this bastard that kills women in our town” he muttered and Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol, I’ve already told you, I’m not worth the…” he started but Chanyeol pushed his finger on Baekhyun’s lips, shutting him up.</p><p><br/>
“And I don’t think it’s clear enough to you. I don’t care. The only thing I care about right now it’s you and your welfare. So, shut up and order me what I have to do. Tell me what you want me to do for you, in order to help you achieving your final goal. I’m here for this and this only” he whispered softly, fingers shifting from his lips to cup Baekhyun’s cheek.</p><p><br/>
“You felt the change too, yesterday. You can fully trust in me. I won’t betray you, Baekhyun, nor now nor never” he added, voice low, deep almost a whisper and Baekhyun’s stare finally met his, getting wider in perplexity and amazement.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol inhaled deeply, slightly pinching Baekhyun’s cheek who winced softly.</p><p><br/>
“You are tired, right? I can see it from your gestures and from your stance…” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I didn’t sleep at all yesterday. I kept reviving those moments and asking myself if I did everything I could. If it was the best idea running after that thing instead of staying put and ignoring it. It would have avoided you so many troubles…” he whispered voice almost imperceptible and he was worried, sorry almost for what happened.</p><p><br/>
But it wasn’t only that. Chanyeol could feel it in their shared feelings. </p><p><br/>
He shook his head briefly, pinching again Baekhyun’s cheeks.</p><p><br/>
“You did what was right, Baekhyun. The only thing you should have doubts on should be sharing your vital energy with me” he stated like it was the most obvious thing ever but Baekhyun chuckled shortly, shaking his head too.</p><p><br/>
“It’s the only thing I would do again without thinking about it twice” he whispered, soft smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol’s eyebrows arched slightly in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
And there was again that fluttering feeling he felt also the day before.</p><p><br/>
Soft and warm coming from Baekhyun and… that was the right moment to finally face it. Because Chanyeol wasn’t deaf nor blind and he was wise enough to recognize the signs.</p><p><br/>
“Why do you care so much about me?” Chanyeol asked him directly and Baekhyun diverged his stare immediately, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“No reason” he replied, shrugging his shoulders but Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.</p><p><br/>
“No reason?” he echoed softly and Baekhyun nodded still not staring back to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol smiled shortly, decided one for all to face what it was clear since the very start.</p><p><br/>
“Like there wasn’t any reason in you forcing a blood bond with me and to feed on you, sitting on my lap?” he asked him, whispering again on his ear and feeling Baekhyun’s heart beating quicker, his blood running faster in his veins and cheeks getting rosier.</p><p><br/>
“Indeed” he replied, voice no more than a breath and Chanyeol’s fingers moved again on Baekhyun’s neck, caressing him and making his skin erupting in goosebumps.</p><p><br/>
“So not at all because you took a liking into me as I did into you?” Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun’s stare was on him immediately, again perplexed and inquiring on how true that statement could be.</p><p><br/>
“Why would you take a liking into me?” Baekhyun asked him, genuinely astonished by Chanyeol’s words, and Chanyeol chuckled, smiling briefly at him.</p><p><br/>
“Because you are the most interesting person I’ve ever met and… I wouldn’t stand losing you?” he suggested, making Baekhyun’s eyes getting even wider.</p><p><br/>
There was a sudden realization, gears clearly working in Baekhyun’s mind but then he shook his head softly.</p><p><br/>
“I… I’m partly human, Chanyeol. Anytime soon I will die too…” he started replying and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling, fingers caressing again his neck.</p><p><br/>
“It’s nice to know that this is your only point when I’m telling you that I’m most probably in love with you” he observed briefly and Baekhyun’s cheeks got red instead of rose but then he shook his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol could feel a slight change in Baekhyun’s mood, his proud and fierce stance kicking in again.</p><p><br/>
“After yesterday, it’s bold of you to think that I don’t love you back” he replied sweetly, staring back at Chanyeol and making him smile even softer at him.</p><p><br/>
“You are really the worst, Baekhyun” he whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed in the kiss, hands moving to caress Chanyeol’s cheeks, pulling him down, near.</p><p><br/>
It was a while since Chanyeol’s last kiss, but Baekhyun was so soft and warm under him that he wanted more, licking his way in, deepening the kiss. It was pleasant, more than Chanyeol ever remembered, making him feel like it was the most right thing in the world.</p><p><br/>
They kissed in silence for what seemed to be hours more than few minutes, and then Baekhyun gently pressed Chanyeol’s chest, distancing him.</p><p><br/>
“You really don’t want to know?” he asked him briefly, still perplexed, and Chanyeol sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I’m dying to know everything about you and what happened in your past, what haunt you. But I will respect your will. Just don’t push me out of your life, Baekhyun” he replied softly and Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s get through today and tonight I will tell you everything you want to know” he promised and Chanyeol nodded shortly.<br/>
“Let’s go get this maniac’s ass kicked” he concluded shortly earning himself a small smile from Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
They worked together all day on the postcards. Baekhyun explained him that the others were fakes because he tracked them and they brought him up to nothing. However, this last one seemed to be more real than the previous ones and it came with half kidney of a recently murdered woman. So, maybe it was the first real one.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun tried to track it down, without much success and when he proposed Chanyeol to go visit Lay, which was way better than him in these matters, Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Why not tomorrow? It’s almost eleven hours you are inside here. Let’s go home and rest a bit?” he proposed him and Baekhyun sighed deeply before nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
The police station was almost deserted when they decided to go home. Jongdae went home at their ninth hour, shooed away by Baekhyun who told him that they only had to wait for analysis results.</p><p><br/>
And as always Baekhyun shooed away also Kyungsoo when, after analysis results, it came up that the kidney most probably was Mrs. Eddowes’.</p><p><br/>
“Go sleep on it” he almost ordered him and Kyungsoo decided to take his suggestion.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked down the street in silence, Baekhyun guiding him to his own house, like it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p><br/>
Not that Chanyeol didn’t agree with it or had something to say, just it was like they were acting on patterns already established.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun opened the door of his house, letting it open for Chanyeol to enter. Chanyeol closed it behind him, observing Baekhyun lighting the small fire up and putting on a kettle for the tea.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you ever eat?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun chuckled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“I do, yes. Not so frequently as I should, but I do. Up to some human food?” he asked back, moving toward the kitchen and bringing back some bread and a copper potter with something undefined in it.</p><p><br/>
“I smell garlic” Chanyeol stated, scrunching his nose in distaste and making Baekhyun chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry” he whispered, putting the potter on the fire too and stirring it slowly, heating the thing up.</p><p><br/>
“Do you want me to eat, after you? Maybe it will…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Take your time. We can talk about other things in the meantime” he commented softly and Baekhyun hummed shortly, stare shifting away.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stared at him in silence before sighing deeply.</p><p><br/>
“You don’t have to, Baekhyun. If there are things that you are not willing to…” he started saying briefly but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“I have to. As you said, you are… the only one I can trust. And that I want to trust, since you are so precious to me” he whispered, cheeks tinting rose again.</p><p><br/>
And also Chanyeol could feel slightly warmer at the mention.</p><p><br/>
“Mr. Oh is right. It has been a while since my first twenty-seventh birthday” he started saying, checking on his soup, voice getting softer.</p><p><br/>
“I was… young and stupid. I thought that I was ready, ready to face my father regarding what happened to the small village where I was raised. About my mother…” he added, stirring again before taking some and putting in a small bowl.</p><p><br/>
“I even got all the help I thought I needed without considering that my father was not exactly only a religious enthusiast and a maniacal power obsessed priest. He… has some contract with otherworldly forces. Forces I wasn’t ready to fight and that killed the only person that knew slightly more about me than the other persons” he explained, parting the bread and starting to eat it with the soup.</p><p><br/>
“It went… bad. Even worse than I could expect. It would have been so easy if he would have killed me at the end. So easy and so relieving…” he whispered, stare not going toward Chanyeol but fixing on the bowl in his hands.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol found him extremely young yet old to have endured all those things, stare losing in hundred years before.</p><p><br/>
“But no, he… decided that the best way to punish me once again, was prolonging my sufferance, making it everlasting. He cursed me to wander these lands until I find him again and finally put an end to his life and mine too” he explained and Chanyeol frowned shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“So your pursuing your truth is finding your father and killing him, bringing death to you and to him?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Ironic, don’t you think? I’m here from almost two hundred years, following a man that vanish every time I think I’m almost there, unable to save lives” he replied, inhaling deeply before emptying his bowl and putting it down near the fire.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sighed briefly too. He didn’t like all that discourse. Especially because Baekhyun’s father’s death was linked to Baekhyun’s own. And Chanyeol wasn’t up to lose Baekhyun anytime soon.</p><p><br/>
However, there was something that he didn’t understand. Why did his father decide to make Baekhyun’s existence everlasting? What was the truth behind that?</p><p><br/>
“Maybe there’s a reason behind all of this…?” he started asking him and Baekhyun hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
“A reason?” he echoed but Chanyeol could already see the gears moving in Baekhyun’s head.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t think he kept you alive all these years for… nothing? Or for you to kill him?” Chanyeol stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p><br/>
“You…” Baekhyun started and Chanyeol frowned, stare meeting his but then Baekhyun smiled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you, it was so obvious, indeed” he added sitting up from where he was and going toward Chanyeol that leant on Baekhyun’s desk, half-sitting on it.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol showed him a perplexed face, but Baekhyun shook his head, taking Chanyeol’s hands in his and nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Obviously, there was a reason. Why didn’t I think about it before?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know?” he tried and Baekhyun hummed in thought.</p><p><br/>
“It’s because I’m an idiot. And I don’t know you, but I started to believe in fate, and maybe it was fate that me and you met like this and for this” he added and Chanyeol chuckled shortly.</p><p><br/>
“You seem to be suddenly convinced about it?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled again and, wow, Chanyeol wasn’t ready to see Baekhyun so smiley, so sincere and he was beautiful.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun…” he called him softly and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“I know, I know. Sorry… now I will feed you too” he whispered but Chanyeol kissed his nose briefly, making Baekhyun frown, perplexed.</p><p><br/>
“You are beautiful” Chanyeol stated and for the first time he saw a full blush on Baekhyun’s face.</p><p><br/>
His eyes became wider and full of wonder, cheeks deep rose, lips slightly parted in awe. Even more beautiful.</p><p><br/>
“I-I… I’m not…” Baekhyun started to stutter but Chanyeol smiled at him, leaning in and whispering again his ears.</p><p><br/>
“No? You are stunning, so soft and warm” he told him softly, hands moving on Baekhyun’s sides, pulling him closer, entering in his space, feeling his warmth against him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun shook his head shortly. “What should I say…? You are the definition of perfection” he whispered back, hands moving to caress Chanyeol’s neck who closed his eyes in contentment, enjoying Baekhyun’s warm fingers playing on his neck and with his hair.</p><p><br/>
“Perfection?” he echoed perplexed and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Your hair is so silky, your skin so fair and your eyes so deep and magnetic. And the contrast between the black of your hair and the icy blue of your eyes is stunning. Indeed, perfection” he added again softly, pulling Chanyeol down to a short kiss.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol kissed him back, feeling something stirring inside himself and wondering how deeply he loved Baekhyun and from how long he did before actually realize it too.</p><p><br/>
Apparently, he cared about Baekhyun even before realizing he wasn’t a simple human.</p><p><br/>
Before they could share that bond. Before Chanyeol decided to recognize him as his own master.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe it was since the very start and he didn’t get it until Baekhyun’s own actions were so crystal clear that Chanyeol too was forced to face his own feelings toward him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun pushed him softly, hands moving to his own shirt, starting to unbutton it.</p><p><br/>
“You still have to eat, though” he observed, opening the first three buttons, slightly pushing it open, revealing his neck and part of his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol nodded shortly, fingertips gently caressing Baekhyun’s neck, earning a brief shiver.<br/>
There still was the bitemark of the day before.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe it’s better the other side?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“Where you find it better?” he replied, voice tone low and deep, turning his face and granting Chanyeol a better access to the saner part of his neck.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol nodded shortly, unbuttoning the rest of Baekhyun’s shirt, opening it fully and even before Chanyeol could realize it, Baekhyun shrugged it off of his shoulders, making it drop on the floor.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s fingers moved to caress Baekhyun’s neck but his stare wandered along the toned abs, his collarbones and his pink nipples.</p><p><br/>
He looked so stunning and Chanyeol wanted to touch everything of him.</p><p><br/>
“Are you cold?” Chanyeol whisper-asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“May I?” he asked again, fingertips brushing again on his neck, gently almost imperceptibly and Baekhyun nodded briefly, clearly embarrassed.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol leant in again, sniffing Baekhyun’s neck, kissing it gently, feeling Baekhyun shiver under his touch.</p><p><br/>
“You are so sensitive” he whispered lowly and Baekhyun hummed softly, offering better his neck to Chanyeol who didn’t hesitate a second more.</p><p><br/>
He bit Baekhyun, feeling him getting stiffer before relaxing in his arms, letting himself go to Chanyeol, completely trusting. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s blood in his veins, warming him up and making him feel pleasantly hot and bothered, probably also the same sensation that Baekhyun was feeling in that moment.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol” Baekhyun called him softly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, but instead of pulling to stop him, Baekhyun pulled him even closer, granting Chanyeol a better access to his neck.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol took more until he felt like it was enough and then he pulled out as gently as possible licking Baekhyun’s neck clean and earning himself shivers and long sighs.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t want it to end, so instead of pulling away, Chanyeol’s fingers moved along Baekhyun’s sides, reaching his nipples, slightly padding them, pushing and pinching them.<br/>
Baekhyun repressed a moan, arching his back, seeking more contact with Chanyeol’s cold fingers. And Baekhyun was so hot and so stunning under Chanyeol’s ministrations that Chanyeol wanted to experience more, wanted to know more about what Baekhyun liked and where were his softest spots.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was so focused on the perfection under his fingers, that he didn’t immediately realize that Baekhyun moved his hands too and when they touched gently Chanyeol’s sides, he flinched at the unexpected contact.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun let out a soft, small chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“Ticklish or didn’t expect it?” he asked softly and Chanyeol hummed briefly, starting again to kiss Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p><br/>
“It’s… years since last time I let someone this close to me, you know?” he retorted and Baekhyun’s hands caressed Chanyeol’s sides, moving on his abs and torso.</p><p><br/>
“Such a pity. You are… wonderful” Baekhyun whispered and before Chanyeol could comment with something, he tip-toed adding something in his ear, completely erasing the distance between them.</p><p><br/>
“And I found exciting being the first to have such a pleasure in so many years” he muttered, voice soft and velvet and how in the world could Baekhyun produce such a low and deep sound that echoed inside Chanyeol, pressing the right keys to turn him on?</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was too good in reading Chanyeol, using also the bond that linked them to interpret even better Chanyeol’s desires and feelings.</p><p><br/>
“I found you exciting. What do we do about it?” Chanyeol asked back, bolder than expected but Baekhyun showed him a beautiful smirk.</p><p><br/>
“I’m not very knowledged about vampires, at least not so in details. How does this work for you?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
“If you would a normal human, I would reject whatever sexual implications…” he started before leaning not-so-gently in and picking Baekhyun up, lifting him from behind his thighs</p><p>.<br/>
Baekhyun circled Chanyeol’s neck with his arms, not expecting Chanyeol’s movement.<br/>
And Chanyeol brought Baekhyun to the bedroom, laying him down before hovering on him.</p><p><br/>
“However, since our bond and you being partially a magical being, I can teach you something?” he proposed and Baekhyun stared back at him slightly flushed before letting out another chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“You want to teach me something?” he asked him, shaking his head, smirk never leaving his lips and before Chanyeol could comment with something, Baekhyun take the collar of his shirt, pulling him down, lips barely brushing.</p><p><br/>
“I just want to know if the blood you took is sufficient to perform a full intercourse” he replied voice low again, almost similar to a purr.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could snort, smiling briefly.</p><p><br/>
“If not enough, you are here so where’s the problem?” he asked him and Baekhyun groaned lowly, visibly excited and Chanyeol’s hands moved again on Baekhyun’s sides, gently stroking them, making Baekhyun’s skin erupting in goosebumps.</p><p><br/>
“What are you waiting for then?” Baekhyun retorted, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down, finally closing again the distance between them, kissing him with more passion than before.</p><p><br/>
It was wet and warm and Chanyeol didn’t remember at all a kiss neither similar to that.</p><p><br/>
With Baekhyun everything almost felt like his first time.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was warm and soft, but also alluring, seducing, provocative. And way sturdier than Chanyeol could expect. He read the signs and also the feelings that passed through his link with Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
Surprisingly, Baekhyun was faster to adapt to that unexpected situation than Chanyeol himself.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was almost completely lost in the warmth of that kiss when Baekhyun slightly pressed on his shoulders, shifting their positions, sitting again on his lap.</p><p><br/>
“You like sitting on me so much” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun showed him a beautiful smirk, glossy and rose from the previous kiss, hands carding through his hair, pulling them back.</p><p><br/>
“Do you mind?” he retorted, hands moving to caress Chanyeol’s neck and starting to go down unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol shook his head, letting him do as he pleased.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t mind anything if it includes you on me” he replied honestly, making Baekhyun chuckle softly and helping Chanyeol removing his shirt.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s stare was on Chanyeol, observing and complimenting Chanyeol’s toned physique.</p><p><br/>
“You are such a wonder” he whispered, fingers moving to Chanyeol’s collarbones and then going down to his pectorals.</p><p><br/>
Then he realized something and distanced his fingers immediately.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed and Baekhyun almost flushed.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, I didn’t ask you if it was…” he started but Chanyeol sighed deeply, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his, moving them again on his torso.</p><p><br/>
“If it was fine for you to touch me?” he concluded for him, making Baekhyun hum shortly and Chanyeol nodded.</p><p><br/>
“Take your time. You can have all of me” he whispered earning a perplexed stare from Baekhyun that transformed in a soft smile.</p><p><br/>
“All of you? Mr. Park aren’t you exaggerating right now?” he asked jokingly, hands leisurely caressing Chanyeol’s collarbones and Chanyeol smiled back at him.</p><p><br/>
“I accepted this bond, swore my loyalty to you, literally giving you my life and soul, I think I’m not exaggerating if I tell you that all of me, it’s yours” he whispered softly, deeply and Baekhyun leant in, kissing his lips briefly, a small peck.</p><p><br/>
“I know, Chanyeol. And I owe you more than I show. Forging this bond with you was the rightest decision I ever took in my life” he added gently, starting to place several kisses on Chanyeol descending on his cheeks, behind his ears, along his neck line and on his collarbones.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun” Chanyeol called his, fingers carding through his hair and pulling him near to him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was so warm and so pleasant on his lap, lips and fingers moving on him, heating him up.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol moved his hand to caress Baekhyun’s side and then moving on his back, climbing back up to his nape, feeling Baekhyun shiver under his touch, back arching and meeting his erection with Chanyeol’s.</p><p><br/>
They both groaned lowly, Chanyeol feeling his instinct kick in even more than before. He tried to push it as distant and far in his mind as possible, but it was there and Baekhyun was provoking him openly. But Chanyeol knew better than letting himself go.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun, even if experienced and sturdier than a human, it was still partially human and Chanyeol almost never had sex with a human he cared something about. And Baekhyun was too precious for him to simply let himself go.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s hand moved to caress Baekhyun’s thighs still covered with trousers, softly reaching his groin area, palming it and receiving a low groan from Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s shorten things up?” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun stared back at him, eyes full blown, clearly aroused and nodded shortly, biting his lips, cheeks dusted in red.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sat up from his lap and started taking off his trousers and Chanyeol did the same, stare never leaving Baekhyun’s body.</p><p><br/>
He was so beautiful and Chanyeol wanted to touch every inch of him, but he couldn’t let himself go in that moment. Baekhyun was still frail as a human.</p><p><br/>
“I can feel your anxiety from here, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol shook his head softly, trying to push both his thoughts and Baekhyun’s words away.</p><p><br/>
However, Baekhyun wasn’t stupid.</p><p><br/>
“What are you afraid of? Hurting me? I know you won’t…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, I’m slightly more powerful than humans. I can really hurt you if I let myself go too much” he interjected and Baekhyun pushed him again on the bed, standing in front of him.</p><p><br/>
“So…? I told you, I’m not weak as you think. And if you don’t plan to take this seriously, I will let you know that I can do it my way…” he whispered leaning in, almost kissing him and removing the last clothes that he still had on.</p><p><br/>
“Baek…” Chanyeol started again but Baekhyun pushed his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p><br/>
“Want to suck them for me or I have to do it myself?” he asked him and Chanyeol parted his lips taking in Baekhyun’s fingers even before he could finish the sentence.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun half-closed his eyes in contentment, enjoying the warmth and wetness of Chanyeol’s mouth and tongue on his fingers.</p><p><br/>
He sat again on his lap, erection brushing again against Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol’s hand move almost immediately on Baekhyun’s side, gripping slightly, repressing a low moan.</p><p><br/>
“What do you prefer usually?” Baekhyun asked him, pulling out his fingers, being careful to Chanyeol’s canines.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s stare moved to Baekhyun, inquiring and when he was about to reply, Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Not what is the best for me. I’m asking you. I already know what I prefer” he added, before sucking his fingers once more before starting to tease his entrance with the first digit.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was so beautiful and so erotic on his lap, ready to finger himself open for Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“From behind? But I repeat I never had someone so willing to ride me sitting on my lap” he whispered softly, stare inquiring all Baekhyun’s being.</p><p><br/>
His lips parted in awe, his eyes glassy, his nipples pink and slightly swollen and his fingers that started to disappear inside himself.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun bit his lips softly, shaking his head, clearly feeling the friction with his own fingers inside himself.</p><p><br/>
“Whatever you want, however you want” he breathed, inserting another finger inside and Chanyeol could see his erection getting thicker, precum beads slowly forming on the tip.</p><p><br/>
“What would be better for you?” Chanyeol asked him again, fingers going to pinch his nipple, earning himself a low moan, making Baekhyun arch his back, pushing even deeper his fingers in.</p><p><br/>
“I just want to feel you inside, Chanyeol… I want to feel the difference between my fingers and you. I want you to fill me” he whispered, briefly starting a faster pace at his ministrations inside himself and Chanyeol started again to play with his nipples, earning groans and moans.</p><p><br/>
“Come here then and let me fill you up” he concluded and Baekhyun stared at him, wavering.</p><p><br/>
“Promise you will enjoy it too?” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle, kissing every single inch of Baekhyun’s being because how could he not enjoy it?</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was everything Chanyeol always looked for in his partners. Beautiful, stunning, sensual. And clever as no one before him. Smart, intuitive, brave and resourceful. Obviously letting alone how he fully trusted and protected Chanyeol with his whole being.</p><p><br/>
“Come here” Chanyeol repeated him and Baekhyun nodded pulling out his fingers from inside himself and sitting better on Chanyeol’s lap.</p><p><br/>
“Choose your…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun’s fingers were already on Chanyeol’s erection, making him shut up and repress a shiver.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s fingers were so pleasant on his erection, that Chanyeol for a moment thought that he could have come like that.</p><p><br/>
And always without any further ado, Baekhyun once he found his preferred position, making sure that he could move as he preferred, he completely bottomed out. Chanyeol’s mind went blank for a second. He felt only warm and wet and he wanted oh so much to thrust into that sensation, that his hands gripped harder on Baekhyun’s sides, surely leaving some bruises.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun” he called him lowly, a growl more than anything else.</p><p><br/>
“You are so thick” Baekhyun whispered back, hands moving to lean on Chanyeol’s shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“Whose fault do you think…” he started saying, world again coming in color and realizing again what was happening.</p><p><br/>
But Baekhyun slightly clenched on his erection, shutting him up again.</p><p><br/>
“Not complaining at all. You fill me up so good” Baekhyun whispered before placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p><br/>
“And you are so beautiful, Baekhyun. So sensual and so…” he started back but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t” he simply stated and there was something, even for a second that clouded Baekhyun’s stare but he was fast enough to hide it or shake it away that Chanyeol couldn’t inquire on it at all.</p><p><br/>
“May I move or you need time?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol chuckled shortly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Please” he whispered back and Baekhyun hummed starting to move on Chanyeol’s lap, setting a pace and Chanyeol once again felt like Baekhyun was too much for him in that moment.</p><p><br/>
Too warm. Too soft. Too willing. Too precious. Too good. However, Chanyeol wanted more. He wanted to feel him more. To make him moan more. To make him come with his name on his lips.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol had to almost physically restrain himself from gripping too hard on his sides, thrusting too harshly inside him.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol” Baekhyun moaned again when Chanyeol started once more to play with his nipples, making him arch his back and taking every single inch of Chanyeol’s erection inside him, letting Chanyeol thrust against his prostate and making him almost meowl, a cute unexpected sound that made Chanyeol thrust again and again, just to hear it more.</p><p><br/>
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun. So beautiful and so open for me here, on my lap” Chanyeol whispered to him and Baekhyun whimpered, gripping slightly harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“Please, more…” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded, compiling immediately, thrusting even faster inside him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s fingers carded through Chanyeol’s hair and pulled him near to him, to his neck and Chanyeol couldn’t resist the temptation to bite him again. It was so perfect and how sweeter would in that moment Baekhyun’s blood be?</p><p><br/>
He bit him on his shoulder, sucking his blood and feeling Baekhyun gripping harder on his hair, clenching his erection inside him and coming untouched between them, riding away his orgasm with Chanyeol’s name on his lips. And if that wasn’t the most erotic thing Chanyeol ever witnessed in his whole life, then what else?</p><p><br/>
He sucked more blood before coming hard inside Baekhyun too, who yipped not expecting the sensation.</p><p><br/>
They both slowed down, Chanyeol softly licking the place where he bit Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol felt sated like never before in his life. He felt fulfilled in all the ways possible.</p><p><br/>
“How are you feeling?” he whispered to Baekhyun who hummed softly, kissing his nose tip.</p><p><br/>
“Fine. Wonderfully…” he replied, smiling briefly and sitting up, hissing momentarily when he removed himself from Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
But Chanyeol could feel that there was something weird.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun…?” he called him, taking his hand and Baekhyun smiled at him.</p><p><br/>
“Bathroom. I need a bath…” he replied and Chanyeol’s stare inquired Baekhyun who smiled again.</p><p><br/>
“Did I mistake something? Did I hurt you?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“You were fantastic, Chanyeol. I loved every instant of it” he replied softly, smiling tenderly at him, and Chanyeol hummed in thought, clearly not content with the reply.</p><p><br/>
There was something that Baekhyun was hiding from him. Something happened in that particular moment and probably related to it.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun…” he called him again but Baekhyun offered him his hand.</p><p><br/>
“Come with me?” he proposed him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, sitting up and following him toward the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
There, Baekhyun opened the tap of the tub and almost immediately hot water started coming from it, starting to fill the bath tub.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was perplexed. “How come you have hot water directly from the tap?” he asked him, frowning and Baekhyun chuckled softly.</p><p><br/>
“I connected my fireplace with some pipes for the water, creating a small heating system. Too lazy to go outside and heating it up from outside” he replied making Chanyeol chuckle too.<br/>
The reply was so typical of Baekhyun that it made him feel soft inside.</p><p><br/>
“Can I take it with you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, staring at the water filling the tub, and pouring inside something that made the water form bubbles.<br/>
Baekhyun took a small washbowl and took some water starting to wash himself with a small bar of soap that perfumed like something flowery, washing it away with the water he took in the bowl.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol was completely enthralled by Baekhyun’s body, glistering in the faint light, wet with water, droplets running down his neck, his back, his torso.</p><p><br/>
“Please feel free to use whatever you want” Baekhyun whispered finally closing the tap and touching the water inside the tub to feel if it was hot enough.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sat inside, splashing a bit of water outside and relaxing his back on the side of the tub, closing his eyes in relax, softly sighing.</p><p><br/>
He was so beautiful that Chanyeol had do force away his stare, washing himself up briefly and washing away the soap before entering the tub with Baekhyun. Chanyeol was almost sitting on the other side of the tub when Baekhyun made him gesture to sit on the same side.<br/>
Chanyeol frowned but did as requested. It was a bit cramped but Baekhyun’s hands were immediately on his shoulders, massaging them, pressing in the right point where Chanyeol always felt a little stiff.</p><p><br/>
“Your hands are magic” he whispered making Baekhyun chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“This is a normal massage, though” he retorted but Chanyeol shook his head briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I know, but you are so delicate and I think I could fell asleep here if you continue like this” he explained, closing his eyes, letting himself go to Baekhyun’s gentle ministrations.</p><p><br/>
“Weren’t you the one who never slept?” Baekhyun asked him softly, voice almost a whisper, making that moment the most intimate possible, and making Chanyeol feel warm inside again.</p><p><br/>
That moment was perfect and Chanyeol couldn’t ask for anything else.</p><p><br/>
“I usually don’t, but that’s not a reason why I wouldn’t do it” he replied nearing Baekhyun even more, who circled his arms around his neck, kissing his nape.</p><p><br/>
“Who would have said that you have this sweet side?” Baekhyun asked him, placing a lot of small kisses along his neck and shoulders, making Chanyeol hum in contentment.</p><p><br/>
“I could ask you the same, detective Byun” he replied and Baekhyun chuckled softly.</p><p><br/>
“Touché” he added, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder.</p><p><br/>
They stayed there in silence for few minutes before Chanyeol could take Baekhyun’s hand and slightly caress them under the water.</p><p><br/>
“Want me to do the same?” he proposed him and even before Baekhyun could shake his head, Chanyeol was already shifting on the other side of the tub, making him gesture to reach him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed softly, shifting too, leaning his back on Chanyeol’s torso. It was so pleasant to have Baekhyun that near. And Chanyeol had the luck to see Baekhyun’s other sides too. The ones he never showed at work. The ones he pushed as far as possible from his every day’s life. That made him look soft, cute and huggable.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol started to massage Baekhyun’s shoulders finding him super stiff.</p><p><br/>
“Do you ever take care of your health?” Chanyeol asked, more out of a whim knowing that Baekhyun’s last thought was exactly his health.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun shook his head, strangely honest and Chanyeol chuckled kissing the top of his head.</p><p><br/>
There was another small silence and then Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Why Mr. Oh came to the police station with you today?” he finally asked and Chanyeol inhaled deeply too.</p><p><br/>
“Do we have to talk about Sehun now?” he retorted not exactly pleased by the mention and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shutting himself up, but it was clear that he was worried about things and Chanyeol didn’t want him to worry for nothing.</p><p><br/>
“He doesn’t trust you. He wanted to know more about you, about the fact that you didn’t tell me about your father and you being twenty-seven from a lot of years…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Because I’m lying to you” he stated softly and Chanyeol sighed even deeper.</p><p><br/>
“You are not lying…” he wanted to say but Baekhyun chuckled, stopping him.</p><p><br/>
“Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, agree with him instead of with me? I mean, he’s right after all. I lied to you on oh so many things” he retorted, shaking his head briefly, but Chanyeol’s hands move from his shoulders, circling his sides, hugging him tighter to him.</p><p><br/>
“I prefer to say that you didn’t tell me some things…” he objected but Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head again, sighing even deeper than before.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol, it’s the same. I hide things from you” he retorted and Chanyeol leant his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head.</p><p><br/>
“Like what happened tonight?” he asked him, still curious about that feeling fleeting that he saw in Baekhyun’s stare, but he felt Baekhyun getting stiffer in that embrace.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry” he whispered shortly but Chanyeol sighed deeply, kissing his hair.</p><p><br/>
“Why are you even sorry? Is it something I should worry about?” he inquired softly and Baekhyun hummed briefly before shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“I’m just sorry for not being enough for this. For you to simply let yourself go without having to care about me and not hurting me” he finally whispered, showing Chanyeol another part of what there was behind the thick, tall wall Baekhyun built around him in all those years.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, you…” Chanyeol started, but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Forget about it. I’m going to sleep” he concluded and made a small gesture to sit up, but Chanyeol didn’t let him go, not freeing him from his hug.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was already complaining but Chanyeol kissed his neck shortly, softly, starting from behind his ear, down his neck and then along the shoulders.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed softly, shivering at the contact with Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t want to hear you anymore saying that you are not enough. You are all that I didn’t know I needed” he whispered lips never leaving Baekhyun’s shoulders, clearly feeling him unsure.</p><p><br/>
“I know that you feel like this, but please can you trust me?” Chanyeol added, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
There was still something that Baekhyun wasn’t willing to share with Chanyeol and that still pushed him away from his mind, not letting him enter as easily as he wanted to.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll do my best” Baekhyun whispered in the end but Chanyeol could still feel his anxiety and his worries.</p><p><br/>
And even if Chanyeol knew about it, he decided to let it slide, because he couldn’t force it too much on Baekhyun risking to obtain a contrary effect.</p><p><br/>
They stayed in the bath tub a while more and then Baekhyun sighed again deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Won’t Mr. Oh worry about you not going home?” he asked him and Chanyeol hummed in reply.</p><p><br/>
“I can contact him and tell him I won’t go home” he added shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun frowned briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Contact him?” he echoed, perplexed and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Our age consent us to speak with each other even at great distance. Like you and I did yesterday” he explained and Baekhyun hummed, but there still was something that plagued him.</p><p><br/>
“If you are wondering which is the relationship between me and Sehun, we are simply friends since forever. Not lovers, not partners, nothing. Only friends” he stated and Baekhyun chuckled shaking his head and finally freeing himself from Chanyeol’s embrace and sitting up.</p><p><br/>
“Why should I worry about you and Mr. Oh? It’s clear that you don’t have that kind of interest in him. But I don’t know if it’s the same for him?” he whispered softly exiting the tub and starting to dry himself.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol sighed, shaking his head. “Sehun is not even interested in men, if you want to know. He loves women too much for his own good” he added and Baekhyun chuckled, smiling softly at him.</p><p><br/>
“Better for me?” he replied and Chanyeol sat up too, nearing him and kissing his forehead.</p><p><br/>
“You worry too much about everything” he observed making Baekhyun chuckle again.</p><p><br/>
“If I wouldn’t worry this much, I wouldn’t be the way I am and maybe I wouldn’t be alive either” he concluded moving again toward the bedroom and putting on a shirt which was three size bigger than his and that could fit Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
There was a short silence and then Baekhyun smiled softly at him.</p><p><br/>
“Do I anger Mr. Oh even more if I ask you to stop here for the night?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol chuckled, nearing him, caressing his cheek.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t care about what Sehun think about you, Baekhyun. And I will stay here, if you want me around” he retorted making Baekhyun smile softly too.</p><p><br/>
“I would appreciate it” he concluded smiling and Chanyeol took his hand, laying down together on the bed, snuggling closer to Baekhyun who kissed the top of his head, caressing his hair.</p><p><br/>
“Rest well” he whispered softly and Chanyeol nodded, wishing him good night too.</p><p><br/>
Whatever happened that evening, Chanyeol considered it miracle-like. It was ages since last time that he felt that contented, that happy and that loved as he did in that moment. He wasn’t even sure how to process all those feelings. They were too many and he felt overwhelmed by them. But nothing else mattered for that night. Only him and Baekhyun’s warm presence near him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Contrary to Chanyeol expectations, after almost arguing with Sehun because he was staying out of the house, Chanyeol managed to sleep. And sleep like… really sleep.</p><p><br/>
Despite the small fight with Sehun, during which Sehun stated more than thrice that Chanyeol lost his mind and wasn’t the Chanyeol I grew up with as per Sehun’s words, Baekhyun’s presence near him so warm and soft managed to lull him to sleep.</p><p><br/>
He woke up few hours later, rested like he hadn’t felt in a while. Baekhyun was balled up near him, hair messy and face rose in his sleep. Chanyeol found it extremely cute and he wouldn’t mind waking up to the scenery every day. He stirred slowly, trying his best not to wake Baekhyun up, but apparently every single moment managed to wake him up.</p><p><br/>
“’Morning” Baekhyun whispered, realizing that the presence near him was no one else but Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked him gently, caressing his hair, and Baekhyun hummed softly.</p><p><br/>
“Tea” he replied and Chanyeol’s stare went wider before chuckling shortly.</p><p><br/>
He leant in to kiss Baekhyun’s head and then sat up going to go and put the kettle on the fireplace.</p><p><br/>
Obviously, it wasn’t light up but Chanyeol produced a small fire, lighting it up and putting the kettle on the fire.</p><p><br/>
Strangely when he lighted up the fire, he felt a weird tickle on his fingertips and in no more than two second, Baekhyun was up and entering the room.</p><p><br/>
“Are you okay?” he asked, worried and Chanyeol nodded, frowning perplexed.</p><p><br/>
“I felt a sting on the mark…” he whispered showing him his finger were the Latin word was marked.</p><p><br/>
It was slightly reddened and it seemed to be burning.</p><p><br/>
“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers slightly touching it but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“Just a small sting. What happened?” he retorted, stare inquiring but Chanyeol gestured the fireplace with his head.</p><p><br/>
“Lighted it up” he replied shortly and Baekhyun frowned softly, fingers going to pinch his lips in thought.</p><p><br/>
“Ignis” he whispered putting up the small blue flame he produced and Chanyeol flinched shortly, staring at his finger, mark reddened as Baekhyun’s few moments ago.</p><p><br/>
“It helps know if one of us is using our powers?” Chanyeol suggested and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“It seems so” he commented softly, thoughts still cloudly even if Chanyeol could see again gears moving in his head.</p><p><br/>
“Tea?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun brightened up, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence while Baekhyun sipped his tea lost in his thoughts and then Chanyeol decided to ask him. After the recent happenings, Chanyeol started to doubt that after all those murders there was a human mind. Usually his thoughts and Baekhyun’s were in synchro but he felt like Baekhyun still thought differently.</p><p><br/>
“Do you still think it’s human doing?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“The mind, at least, surely is. And regarding the hand…” he started replying but stopped abruptly, stare lost, like he was forgetting about something.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol wanted to ask him what was that about, but he could feel his fear through their bond.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol, I totally forgot about it. We have to go and speak with Lay” he stated hastily and his tone was worried, frown signing his forehead.</p><p><br/>
And time of dress up and finish his tea and Baekhyun was already pushing Chanyeol outside of his house and through London streets, going toward Lay’s.</p><p><br/>
Lay was the Chinese man behind the fake undertaker’s shop, who owned his own drugstore.</p><p><br/>
“Baek!” he exclaimed seeing him but not so glad on seeing him with Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“You formed a pact with a vampire?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, but totally not giving it any weight.</p><p><br/>
Lay instead seemed to be worried about it.</p><p><br/>
“Baek, you know that…” he started again but Baekhyun gave him the postcard they received yesterday, the one accompanied by the half kidney.</p><p><br/>
“It’s the same writing” Lay whispered and Baekhyun sighed, not pleased at all by the information.</p><p><br/>
“You sure?” he asked him and Lay hummed briefly, nearing the paper to his face studying the letters and the inclinations of every character but then he nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Positive” he stated and Baekhyun sighed deeply before turning toward Chanyeol who was about to ask something.</p><p><br/>
“I’m still convinced that the mind behind those murders is human. That is my father’s writing” he explained and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
“And are you like sure about it?” he asked him, making Baekhyun sigh deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I got it this morning while I was thinking about our conversation yesterday and… It was clear. My father wants something from me even if I don’t know what. That’s why he’s messing this city up” he explained frowning and Chanyeol slightly caressed his shoulder, trying to reassure him but Lay clicked his tongue, attracting both their attentions.</p><p><br/>
“Baek, let me ask you. How intimate are you with your contractor?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly before smiling softly.</p><p><br/>
“Does it matter?” he asked him back and Lay frowned, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Just… don’t forget that in the end you will be alone” he replied shortly, making Chanyeol frown but Baekhyun nodded shortly, decidedly, unwavering.</p><p><br/>
“I know. I won’t fail this time” he concluded before thanking him again and walking outside the shop, followed by a perplexed Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence during which Chanyeol was undecided if asking something to Baekhyun or not but then it was Baekhyun to speak up.</p><p><br/>
“He’s referring to my previous encounter with my father. I know I can do it this time” he stated softly, stopping in the middle of the street and Chanyeol stared back at him.</p><p><br/>
They stared at each other for what seemed to be a whole hour and then Chanyeol nodded.</p><p><br/>
“I will be with you” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled gently at him, nodding back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Despite all their best intentions, the investigations got stuck again. No hypothesis, no proofs, no suspects, no nothing. Chanyeol was starting to fret a bit about it, knowing that anytime soon something similar could happen again, but Baekhyun was relatively calm about it instead. Relatively because Baekhyun was once called to Buckingham Palace to speak with Victoria.</p><p><br/>
That morning he dressed up even better than usual.</p><p><br/>
“It’s showing” Chanyeol noted nearing him and helping him hiding one of his bitemarks on Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun huffed shortly.</p><p><br/>
“It would be a good day the day when you learn to keep yourself under the collar border” he whispered back making Chanyeol chuckle.</p><p><br/>
“Not my fault if you are doing your best to lose my control every time” he retorted, voice almost a breath near Baekhyun’s ear, cheeks dusting of pink.</p><p><br/>
Initially against Sehun’s will and then with his blessing, Chanyeol literally transferred into Baekhyun’s small house living literally in symbiosis with Baekhyun. Where Baekhyun was, Chanyeol was with him and vice versa. Despite what Chanyeol told him when they made the contract, Chanyeol was with him twenty-four-seven.</p><p><br/>
Sehun initially wasn’t exactly glad about it and Baekhyun accepted to have also Sehun as his guest for few days. And after they finally smoothed out their suspects on each other, they almost became friends, Baekhyun starting to call him Sehunnie as Chanyeol did too.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sighed shortly, shaking his head and Chanyeol could feel his anxiety.</p><p><br/>
“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” Chanyeol asked him, worried but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“They won’t let you enter. It’s only me and Victoria” he replied shortly making Chanyeol frown again.</p><p><br/>
However, he decided to trust Baekhyun and he knew that whatever would happen the Queen trusted Baekhyun too.</p><p><br/>
“Should I start be jealous about you and Victoria?” he asked him, jokingly, trying to make everything lighter.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“She’s like an aunt, Chanyeol. And she’s not you, so nothing I could be interested into” he stated smiling at him and Chanyeol smiled back.</p><p><br/>
“So go and show her your best” Chanyeol concluded before leaning in and kiss him softly.<br/>
Baekhyun kissed him back before smiling again.</p><p><br/>
“I will be late if I continue to stay here” he whispered and Chanyeol hugged him briefly, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p><br/>
“Come back to me as soon as you can” he concluded, making Baekhyun smile widely before going away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It took almost five hours to Baekhyun to come back and when he did, he was slightly less calm than before. Less calm, didn’t mean anxious and Chanyeol almost envied Baekhyun’s calmness in all that story. Even if he was distressed by his encounter with the Queen and Chanyeol could feel it in their bond.</p><p><br/>
Regarding their bond, it grew stronger and stronger every day they passed together. Baekhyun slowly supplied Chanyeol with what he still missed of his past or of his memories that he still didn’t share with Chanyeol. And Chanyeol from his part, showed him all the things about him being a vampire, tell him about his past too and he could tell for sure that he never had a relationship so deep and so beautiful with anyone else. Not only on the friendship side, but only on the feelings and physical sides. It was perfect. So perfect that they almost forget or better, pretended to forget, about everything else.</p><p><br/>
The case. Baekhyun’s father behind all those murders. Their lives being every day in danger. And all the implications that actually solving the case would mean. Baekhyun once said that he and his father were strictly related and if he would ever manage to kill his father, it would mean death also for Baekhyun. However, they were both really good in pretending not to know about it. Not to talk about it. Baekhyun never actually told him but Chanyeol felt it in their bond.</p><p><br/>
They were living on borrowed time.</p><p><br/>
How long that could still go, no one knew but they pretended not to care about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
That night Baekhyun couldn’t manage to sleep. Chanyeol tried everything including massages, teas and sweet caresses, but Baekhyun wasn’t able to fall asleep.</p><p><br/>
“Please rest, don’t worry about me” Baekhyun whispered him, while Chanyeol was stroking his back, hugging him but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t need it. But I don’t understand… Are you feeling bad?” he asked him but Baekhyun sighed again for the hundredth time.</p><p><br/>
“It feels like something bad is going to happen, Chanyeol. Something really bad” he whispered making Chanyeol frown and he wanted to ask him more but that strange thing that Baekhyun had in his kitchen and that Chanyeol got to know it was a Morse code receptor, beeped reclaiming their attentions.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sat up immediately, going toward it and taking the message, focusing in silence.<br/>
Chanyeol didn’t interrupt him or asked him anything, waiting patiently, but worried. And when Baekhyun put down the receiver, his stare was tired, worried and distressed.</p><p><br/>
“There was another murder” he whispered and Chanyeol sighed deeply, walking toward the bedroom, starting to dress up.</p><p><br/>
“I suppose… Whitechapel?” he asked back and Baekhyun followed him, nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Of course. Woman. This time younger. Soo is already there” he replied and he was clearly worried.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not only this” Chanyeol whispered briefly and Baekhyun’s hands stopped on his buttons.</p><p><br/>
“It’s the worst ever. They barely recognized her…” he whispered and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.</p><p><br/>
“We have to stop them, Baekhyun” he stated briefly and Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“What if I can’t do this and they will continuously run away from us? What do I do, Chanyeol?” he asked and Chanyeol pressed his hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks, forcing him to look at him.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun, breathe. We will manage somehow” he replied and Baekhyun breathed softly as Chanyeol told him.</p><p><br/>
“I know. We can do this” he breathed smiling briefly at Chanyeol who nodded shortly, kissing his lips quickly, feeling again Baekhyun relax and calm reigning again in his mind. In no more than half an hour they got there, meeting the tired and fatigued stare of Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
“Sirs, morning” he greeted them with a small gesture and Baekhyun sighed, greeting him back, slight rain pattering the streets and their jackets.</p><p><br/>
“Mary Jane Kelly. Twenty-five. The neighbor recognized her by some particularities on her ear and under her eye. Otherwise, she could be whoever” he stated gesturing a small one-room habitation.</p><p><br/>
“So not in streets this time?” Baekhyun asked him and even Chanyeol was perplexed.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t exactly the same modus operandi. Where they sure it was the same killer?</p><p><br/>
But when he entered along with Baekhyun in the small room, they hadn’t any doubt any more. The woman wasn’t only killed and mutilated as all the other victims, she was also disfigured. There was so much blood that also Baekhyun pull out his handkerchief, pushing it on his nose.</p><p><br/>
“Few hours?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo who shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“No more than an hour ago. Probably her neighbor almost ran into her murder” he replied and Baekhyun sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“No more than an hour ago…” he started, stopping immediately, turning around, and this time Chanyeol felt it too.</p><p><br/>
There was something observing them from the other side of the street.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol, slow down” Baekhyun whispered to him, “if it feels us, we will never catch it. Pretend not to have seen it” he added and Chanyeol nodded, staring back toward Kyungsoo that was frowning, not understanding what was happening.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun shook his head shortly. “Soo, take the first policeman you found here around and go back to the police station with this poor girl” Baekhyun started shortly and even before Kyungsoo could retort, Baekhyun’s stare moved on Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll go smoke, pretend to go away. You go and meet him up. If I’m right, we will see again in no more than ten minutes” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
He knew when he could fully trust Baekhyun, and that was one of those times.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol obeyed, starting to walk toward whatever was spying on them, with calmness, no rushing no fretting. Only when it started to run, he ran too, following it down the streets. However, it wasn’t a long chase. Around the third or fourth corner, the thing he was chasing met a pretty angry and blue flames equipped Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“One down” he whispered hitting that thing in his thigh, that caught fire and started burning.</p><p><br/>
“Tell my father to come and meet me face to face. You puppets value nothing” he recommended him, looking at that thing burn down to ashes in no more than few minutes.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, smiling briefly.</p><p><br/>
He was always oh so proud of Baekhyun’s work. Baekhyun was dangerous and powerful and Chanyeol liked it when he saw him at work.</p><p><br/>
“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded.</p><p><br/>
“You?” he retorted and Baekhyun nodded too and Chanyeol thought that they would go back to where Kyungsoo was, but he felt a shiver running down his spine, making him turn around, worried.</p><p><br/>
There was something else there. And Baekhyun felt it too. Even if his stance changed completely, taking out the small jotter where he had some of his useful circles drawn on.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered worried and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“He heard my call crystal clear” he replied softly and Chanyeol was now a bit more worried than before.</p><p><br/>
What would mean, meeting Baekhyun’s father?</p><p><br/>
“I see you well, son” a male voice stated from the darkness and Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Like not a single day has passed, right?” he replied jokingly and a man slightly taller than Baekhyun exited from the shadow, chuckling too.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t look like Baekhyun at all. He was paler, skinner, dark hair and dark eyes circled.</p><p><br/>
“You have company this time too. Will it end like last time?” he asked Baekhyun, but not staring toward Chanyeol at all.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun shook his head. “I know why you kept me alive all these years” he started saying and the man laughed out loud, interested.</p><p><br/>
“Oh really? Amaze me once again with your greater intuition, son” he retorted making Baekhyun inhale shortly.</p><p><br/>
“You knew I would have pursued military career since it was the last thing I had. And you hoped I would get as near as possible to the Queen. At first, I thought you were after her secrets or maybe her power, her reign, I don’t know. However, a very smart policemen told me a really interesting story about Stonehenge and I got what you wanted for me. You knew that me getting near to the Queen would mean me storing knowledge, as much as my brain could fit” he whispered and Chanyeol could see the man’s stare waver.</p><p><br/>
Whatever Baekhyun was hinting to, he wasn’t so far from home.</p><p><br/>
“You need me, not the Queen. Because I know things you don’t. That the Queen doesn’t know. You need my knowledge and my magic. And which place would be better for a sacrifice if not Stonehenge? You kept me here in London exactly for this reason” he added and Chanyeol frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
Even if it perfectly made sense, when in the world Baekhyun realized it? And why he never spoke about it with Chanyeol?</p><p><br/>
The man in front of them clapped his hands slowly, perplexed and surprised.</p><p><br/>
“Ah, I raised you this good. I’m so proud of you” he started and Baekhyun wanted to retort something but he made a short gesture, shutting him up.</p><p><br/>
“Now that you know it, would you just make me a favor and finally die?” he asked Baekhyun who chuckled shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“Only if this means bringing you with me” he replied stare not leaving the man and Chanyeol neared him almost imperceptibly.</p><p><br/>
“Oh no, son, I know you better than you think. As I know how much you care about that vampire you share a bond with” he started and Baekhyun frowned softly.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t you dare” he retorted, acting on instinct and interposing himself between his father and Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun’s stare was fixed on the man.</p><p><br/>
“It was a pleasure to meet you again, son, but I don’t have time to waste” he concluded shaking his hands in front of him and producing something that seemed to be small flashes.</p><p><br/>
“It’s alchemy. They are silver-based” Baekhyun reminded him shortly, slightly tapping at his mind and Chanyeol wanted to sigh.</p><p><br/>
It would hurt oh so bad that time too. Whatever the outcome would be.</p><p><br/>
“And whatever it may be… I love you” Baekhyun added and even before Chanyeol could process the sentence and reply at it, Baekhyun teared a paper of his jotter and threw it toward the man.</p><p><br/>
When the paper landed on floor, it expanded bluet light signs tracing on the ground opening in another bigger circle.</p><p><br/>
“Come and face me” Baekhyun stated, nearing the circle and the man nodded shortly doing the same.</p><p><br/>
“I still need some warranty” he declared and made the gesture to throw a lighting toward Chanyeol but Baekhyun moved, taking it in Chanyeol’s stake.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol could clearly feel Baekhyun’s physical pain where he was hit and even before he could do something to intervene, Baekhyun turned toward him and mouthed a soft I’m sorry, before inhaling deeply.</p><p><br/>
“As per our pact, I command you to stay out of this fight until the very end” he whispered, slightly turning toward Chanyeol and it echoed so strongly, deeply inside Chanyeol and he wanted to shake his head but he froze in his place, unable to move.</p><p><br/>
Of all the possible moments, Baekhyun used one of his orders in that moment, preventing him to move and join the fight.</p><p><br/>
However, Baekhyun threw also another of his circles, this time towards Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
The circle transformed in something similar to a transparent bluet wall that protected Chanyeol from whatever coming from their direction. Chanyeol tried to break out of that command with all his forces but it was useless. He couldn’t do anything but stay there and look at what was happening. He couldn’t even listen to what they were saying. Only look.</p><p><br/>
And there were lightings and flames and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s struggles on his own body, on his finger every time he used a spell or a circle and on his shoulder every time he tried harder, pushing himself over his limits.</p><p><br/>
Then suddenly something exploded, blue flames mixing with thunders and lightings and Chanyeol felt again a sharp pain on his finger and then one even greater in his lungs.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t a good thing.</p><p><br/>
He started to worry even more not knowing at all what was better to do in that moment.</p><p><br/>
Yeol, Yeol, you okay? – Sehun asked tapping at the back of his mind and Chanyeol wanted to shake his head because he wasn’t okay at all.</p><p><br/>
Reach me at Whitechapel. There’s a mess going on – he only replied before pushing Sehun out of his mind, letting it free for Baekhyun if he would need something.</p><p><br/>
There were other explosions and Chanyeol started to worry why people didn’t heard them at all, since they were still in an inhabited place, but it was only a fleeting thought since all his worries were on Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
Sehun arrived almost immediately, beating all his personal records.</p><p><br/>
“What is happening?” he asked Chanyeol who growled lowly.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun exiled me out here while he’s fighting with his father” he replied and Sehun wanted to comment again but Chanyeol felt another pain, this time on his knee.</p><p><br/>
His breath came shorter and after another explosion, the wall that Baekhyun casted, went down. Strangely enough, also Chanyeol was free to move again, order dismissed, letting him and Sehun near the place where Baekhyun was fighting. However, there was only Baekhyun, no traces of his father.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was injured, badly, in the same point Chanyeol felt his pain too.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun!” he called him nearing him and Baekhyun forced a soft smile, hand pressing on his stomach, stained of blood.</p><p><br/>
He was barely able to stand and Chanyeol’s hands helped him immediately, sustaining him.</p><p><br/>
“I found my answers and managed to protect you. I almost can’t believe it” he whispered toward Chanyeol who shook his head, worried, pressing his hands on Baekhyun’s lungs too.</p><p><br/>
But it was clear it was for nothing.</p><p><br/>
He was too injured and he had lost too much blood.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun smiled softly at him, gently caressing his cheek.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t do like this. It was the best time in my life” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol shook his head again.</p><p><br/>
“Idiot, I can’t let you go like this” he whispered back and Baekhyun forced another smile.</p><p><br/>
“Soo is too far from here and I won’t last until the nearest hospital” he stated but Chanyeol had another idea, stare moving toward Sehun who frowned briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Yeol… it’s risky. And what if…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head, stare going back again to Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“I’m sorry too” he whispered before leaning in and bit Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p><br/>
There was one and one only solution in that moment. And if even the one of hundred percent possibility could do, Chanyeol was up to a try. Baekhyun was already weak, so weak that Chanyeol didn’t need to take too much blood in order to feel his heart almost stopping.<br/>
Chanyeol never did with anybody before, but as everybody else of his species, he knew perfectly how to transform another living being in vampire.</p><p><br/>
And when Baekhyun’s heart almost stopped, Chanyeol cut himself on his wrist, offering his blood to Baekhyun. There wasn’t any chance he wouldn’t accept it. Because every living being has its own survival instinct and Baekhyun’s kicked in too, taking the blood from Chanyeol’s wrist. It was almost painful to Chanyeol but he knew it was the only way. The only way they had to be together again. Because he couldn’t even imagine a life without Baekhyun anymore.</p><p><br/>
And after Baekhyun took enough, he passed out in Chanyeol’s arms.</p><p><br/>
“Seven nights” Sehun whispered him, worried, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, sighing deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Was it the right thing?” Sehun asked him and Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line.</p><p><br/>
“He will have all the time to hate me, in the eventuality he won’t like it. But for me it was necessary” he replied standing up and picking up Baekhyun with him.</p><p><br/>
Sehun sighed too. “Isn’t it the case that we bring him home with us?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“I want him to stay at home so that when whatever have to happen, will happen at least he will be home” he explained and Sehun nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>
He didn’t know if it was the right decision or not. Maybe, after so many years, Baekhyun was finally glad to die and end his way too long life. But Chanyeol’s egoistical side acted before everything else. He wanted Baekhyun at his side again. He didn’t want to let him go. Even if that meant transforming him into a vampire. And after that, they could decide what was better to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Chanyeol explained part of what happened only to Kyungsoo, the only one who still had some sense in his mind.</p><p><br/>
“You what?” he asked him perplexed but Chanyeol made a gesture to keep down the tone.</p><p><br/>
“It was the only way to have him still here, doctor. And I didn’t want to lose him” he added, making Kyungsoo sigh deeply.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll cover you up. And keep you updated with the details of this poor girl. Let me know how Baekhyun is” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
For the rest, he spent all his time near Baekhyun, in his bed, looking for strange signs, happenings or whatever other thing for seven long days and nights.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun laid there unmoving, like dead and the only sign that something was happening was the fact that there wasn’t any rigor mortis nor other sign of death.</p><p><br/>
Sehun always stayed with them too, keeping Chanyeol company and reassuring him about what was destined to happen.</p><p><br/>
And almost at the end of the seventh night, out of the deepest silence, Baekhyun sat up, sweating and breathing like he was in apnea for too long.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on him, not touching nor speaking to him, simply staying there and waiting.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun frowned softly, probably memories slowly coming to his mind before he could shift his stare from his hands to Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
“What happened?” he asked him briefly, voice scratching in his throat.</p><p><br/>
“I… made you something similar to me” he replied honestly, voice wavering shortly and Baekhyun frowned again.</p><p><br/>
“Vampire?” he retorted softly and Chanyeol nodded briefly, stare avoiding Baekhyun’s.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol forced a smile.</p><p><br/>
“Listen, I know that maybe it’s not what you wanted but let me at least teach you some things before we can go for each other’s ways” he whispered and Baekhyun hummed briefly, stare moving away from Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol didn’t like that silence, nor the fact that Baekhyun didn’t even comment on the fact that Chanyeol mentioned being apart.</p><p><br/>
“Like… how to eat?” he asked back and Chanyeol nodded shortly, already worried about Baekhyun totally avoiding speaking about what happened and why Chanyeol took that decision and if he liked it or not.</p><p><br/>
“Want to come with me?” he proposed him and Baekhyun sat up following him.</p><p><br/>
As expected, Baekhyun was a fast and precise learner. Few questions, one single practical demonstration and he already knew how to do by himself.</p><p><br/>
“See? You won’t need my help anymore” Chanyeol stated feeling a sharp hurt inside when Baekhyun hummed briefly before heading back home.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the fire, while Chanyeol stood behind him.</p><p><br/>
“Will I still have my magic?” he briefly asked Chanyeol who nodded almost imperceptibly.</p><p><br/>
“It’s part of you and nobody can take it away” he replied softly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol sighed.</p><p><br/>
“Is… your father dead?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded again.</p><p><br/>
“Yes. He won’t be a problem for anyone anymore” he added sighing deeply.</p><p><br/>
There was something that was plaguing him, Chanyeol could tell it even without the bond they had before.</p><p><br/>
When Baekhyun went through his transformation, he lost his human part and with it also the contract he made with Chanyeol and with it, the bond they had.</p><p><br/>
“Want to speak about what happened?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, nodding briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I never fully realized that my father wanted me dead for the information I somehow managed to get since Victoria let me so near to her and so free in learning all the things related to our Kingdom” he started saying and Chanyeol nodded briefly too.</p><p><br/>
“And… well, nothing else. He tried to kill me and didn’t let him. Not without bringing him with me. I couldn’t simply agree with something like that. Not anymore” he added and Chanyeol could see all the hurt Baekhyun went through in his whole life just for his father’s fault.</p><p><br/>
However, Baekhyun shook his head, pushing all those thoughts away.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then again Baekhyun spoke up.</p><p><br/>
“Listen…” Baekhyun started sitting up and turning to stare at Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol could see him wavering, undecided.</p><p><br/>
“It was kind of you teaching me these things but, you don’t have to stay here now that our contract is over. I owe you my life, though. If there’s something I can do for you before you go, don’t hesitate to tell me” he whispered shortly, voice barely audible and Chanyeol couldn’t believe at his ears.</p><p><br/>
“Whatever we had never was a mere contract to me, Baekhyun” he started briefly, feeling the hurt creeping inside him, and when Baekhyun tried to interject, commenting what Chanyeol just said, Chanyeol stopped him with a short gesture of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve always loved you and still love you” he added immediately, attracting Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.</p><p><br/>
“You said you would have gone away after teaching me these things” he objected and Chanyeol sighed deeply, fingers carding through his hair.</p><p><br/>
“Because I don’t know if you are… fine with this life. I decided alone what was better to do in that moment, not considering your will” he explained shortly, shaking his head, and he wanted to add something more, but Baekhyun interrupted him immediately.</p><p><br/>
“My will is staying with you as long as possible” he stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went immediately to Baekhyun’s face, meeting his stare.</p><p><br/>
“We have an eternity…?” he replied tentatively and Baekhyun smiled briefly.</p><p><br/>
“I couldn’t ask for anything better” he concluded getting nearer to Chanyeol and caressing briefly the back of his hand.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol smiled at him too, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“I was so worried. For everything. Mainly because you excluded me from the last moment of your human life…” he started, voice wavering, but Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head too, attracting his perplexed stare.</p><p><br/>
“I didn’t. I should have more… inflexible in my first decision. However, I wanted to see you one last time. That’s why I released you from my order, not because I thought that this could be a possible outcome” he explained himself but Chanyeol sighed shortly too.</p><p><br/>
“But in the start, you wanted to” he observed, caressing Baekhyun’s hand near his and Baekhyun forced a small smile.</p><p><br/>
“He knew that you are important to me. And I didn’t want him to try and hurt you just to make me cooperate with him. It was hard enough with only me and him” he provided as explanation, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s hand.</p><p><br/>
And even before Chanyeol could process this information, Baekhyun smiled again at him.<br/>
“It doesn’t matter anymore, though. We are here, together and forever” he whispered making Chanyeol smiled briefly too, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head.</p><p><br/>
“What will you do now?” Chanyeol asked him mainly referring to his work and his business with Her Majesty the Queen.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll do as before? Victoria doesn’t know and doesn’t need to know either. Time will pass and people will perish, forgetting from how long they have known me or from how long I’ve been walking on Earth” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, staring toward Chanyeol, like asking him if it was a good idea.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol hummed briefly, nodding before he could remember he told about it to Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
“The doc knows about this, though?” he observed and Baekhyun frowned shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Soo?” he asked back and Chanyeol nodded faintly.</p><p><br/>
“I told him about it because he kept asking me of you and…” he started justifying his actions, but Baekhyun pressed a finger on Chanyeol’s lips, smiling.</p><p><br/>
“Soo is fine. He can know about it” he whispered making Chanyeol frown too.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve never asked you but… what kind of relationship do you have with Do?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p><br/>
“I think we are like friends? If two like us can have friends” he replied honestly and Chanyeol exploded in a soft laugh.</p><p><br/>
He liked how much Baekhyun was super sure about everything except his whole being as social person.</p><p><br/>
“You are impossible, Baekhyun, really…” he added chuckling and Baekhyun huffed a small laugh too.</p><p><br/>
“If I’m so impossible, are you sure you are fine with having me around?” he asked softly, closing that small distance that still existed between them and caressing Chanyeol’s neck, fingers cold and delicate.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol moved his other hand on Baekhyun’s side, earning a small appreciation hum from Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“I would take the same choice every time, Baekhyun. I want you around me, as long as you want” he whispered softly, leaning in almost kissing Baekhyun, stare lost in his.</p><p><br/>
And Baekhyun smiled back.</p><p><br/>
“An eternity” he concluded pulling him down and softly kissing him like there wasn’t anything else apart them in that world.</p><p><br/>
And Chanyeol knew that he did the best thing possible.</p><p><br/>
Because Baekhyun was everything he could desire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
That very same afternoon, Baekhyun insisted to go to the police station, mainly to reassure Jongdae and Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
“There is something I need to know?” Baekhyun asked him while Chanyeol was observing him dressing up.</p><p><br/>
It was clear as the sun that he was stressing over things, like being his usual self especially in front of the others.</p><p><br/>
“It can be that you will be tempted by their blood, being them both human. But usually is nothing too annoying” he replied, shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Other things?” he asked and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You are fretting like a lost puppy, Baekhyun. Relax, everything will be fine” he added, nearing him and Baekhyun stopped fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, staring at him like caught red-handed.</p><p><br/>
“I-I’m not a lost puppy” he whispered in a low tone, and did he stutter?</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol stared at him, unbelieving.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, sure you are not” he replied, nearing him and messing his hair up, earning himself a glare.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol!” he whined and Chanyeol leant in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p><br/>
“Everything will be fine. Be your usual self and everything will be more than perfect” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed before nodding briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s go then” he concluded, gripping shortly on Chanyeol’s hand before walking outside the house.</p><p><br/>
They walked to the police station where they found Jongdae at his usual spot.</p><p><br/>
“Detective! How are you feeling?” Jongdae asked him, sitting up immediately when they entered from the door and Baekhyun nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry for making you worry, vice-chief constable” Baekhyun stated and Jongdae shook his head, stare worried.</p><p><br/>
“Please don’t be sorry. I was just worried about your health” Jongdae replied and Baekhyun smiled softly at him.</p><p><br/>
“I appreciate it, thank you” he added and both Jongdae’s and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was… kind. Almost sweet with his words and voice tone. Like being free of his father, made him feel suddenly lighter and himself. No more facades, no more forcing to be someone he wasn’t. No more stiff and cold detective Byun. Only Baekhyun. Baekhyun and all those sides of him that previously Chanyeol had to pull so hard out of Baekhyun and that Baekhyun showed him only when they were alone.</p><p><br/>
And before Chanyeol could comment about it, Kyungsoo appeared from the corridor with papers in his hands.</p><p><br/>
“You arrived at the right time, detective” he stated, looking toward Baekhyun and there were both worry and relief in seeing Baekhyun there.</p><p><br/>
“Soo…” Baekhyun whispered back and Kyungsoo smiled softly at him.</p><p><br/>
“You are always the same mess” he whispered back and Baekhyun nodded shortly and he didn’t move but it was clear that he somehow craved for some kind of affection toward the coroner.</p><p><br/>
Kyungsoo snorted, nodding toward him with his head.</p><p><br/>
“And the same kid, come here” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded hugging him.</p><p><br/>
It was strange seeing Baekhyun openly displaying that much of affection.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol didn’t hear what Kyungsoo whispered in Baekhyun’s ears, but Baekhyun hugged him even tighter before letting him go.</p><p><br/>
“So…” Baekhyun started and both Jongdae and Kyungsoo sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Are you here to work?” they asked him who nodded like it was the most obvious thing.</p><p><br/>
Both shook their heads but were already pulling out papers and reports.</p><p><br/>
“My studio?” Baekhyun proposed them and they nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Come with us?” Baekhyun then asked turning around and looking toward Chanyeol that opened in a soft smile.</p><p><br/>
“You shouldn’t even ask about it” he replied, following them.</p><p><br/>
Jongdae and Kyungsoo made a really nice work in debriefing Baekhyun and Chanyeol about the case.</p><p><br/>
They took all this information and made out a nice profile of whoever could have killed that woman, and all the others before, and how things happened. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that it was a work for nothing and that the murders would be legally unsolved for all their days. Because the culprit was dead, no more than ashes remained of him. But also legally speaking it was the best for them to file all the possible evidences away for future reference.</p><p><br/>
During the small briefing, Jongdae was called from another intervention, so Chanyeol remained only with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
“How are you feeling?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun who nodded briefly.</p><p><br/>
“It’s… strange. But fine?” he replied, flexing his fingers and staring at them briefly before looking again toward Kyungsoo.</p><p><br/>
“I’m still not okay with what happened” Kyungsoo stated, having both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s attention on him.</p><p><br/>
He sighed deeply, shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“You shouldn’t have gone alone. And you shouldn’t have sacrificed your life for…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head too.</p><p><br/>
“It was a life or death matter, Soo. If not for Chanyeol, I wouldn’t be here” he whispered and Kyungsoo sighed deeply.</p><p><br/>
“Baek, that’s what I’m saying. You not being human anymore can cause more problems than…” he tried again but Baekhyun stopped him again, this time with a short gesture of his hand.</p><p><br/>
“The Queen doesn’t have to know a thing about it. She’s already too taken with all this situation. And I will serve her as I promised until her death” he stated and Kyungsoo sighed even deeply than before.</p><p><br/>
“And… I don’t think it was only an act out of pity. Am I mistaken?” Kyungsoo continued and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, but Chanyeol sighed deeply too.</p><p><br/>
“Doc, really. What do you want me to say?” he intervened, stare not leaving Kyungsoo’s, that stared back at him.</p><p><br/>
“Only that you will take care of him” Kyungsoo whispered in the end and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“He is and always be the only one” he concluded making Kyungsoo nod too, convinced by Chanyeol’s words.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s cheeks were slightly rosy, stare wandering between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and then sighing shortly.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Kyungsoo sighed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Did you kill that bastard?” he asked toward Baekhyun who nodded firmly, just once, stare not leaving Kyungsoo’s.</p><p><br/>
“Perfect. At least I know I can dream well this night” he concluded and Baekhyun force a soft smile.</p><p><br/>
There weren’t any other things to add.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Time would have brought forgetfulness toward that case and its victims.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Everything would go back to normality in few more weeks and soon enough everyone would have forgotten about it.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s all go home” Kyungsoo concluded and both Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
It took a while for everything to be normal again.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun still went to the police station and continued his normal work, mainly without Chanyeol that had to explain to the Sage Congregation why he decided out of the blue to transform a human in vampire.</p><p><br/>
His actions were judged and criticized for long, but Chanyeol didn’t care in the slightest. The only consent he needed was Baekhyun’s. And he knew that he had it.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun revealed again to him sides that he never thought possible, thinking back at how detective Byun was, but he found extremely cute and endearing now that he knew better about Baekhyun. Like he still liked to bath in the evening for hours. Or how he snuggled himself closer to Chanyeol in the evenings. And how he still liked when Chanyeol drank from him.<br/>
It wasn’t common for vampires to drink blood from each other, but it wasn’t either so impossible or unheard of.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol never proposed it to Baekhyun even if he sort of missed that sensation while they were having some intimacy. However, that evening when Baekhyun came back home, his cheeks were rosier than usual.</p><p><br/>
Like way much rosier than usual.</p><p><br/>
“You okay? How was your meeting with Her Majesty?” Chanyeol asked him, sitting up from the small armchair Baekhyun bought from him and that was in front of the big ebony desk.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun hummed shortly, stretching his arm over his head before taking off his jacket.</p><p><br/>
“Fine. She’s glad about my, our, results. Especially because we practically resolved also the blood case. She was overjoyed” he replied showing Chanyeol a small smile.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol nodded shortly, glad to hear that. To Baekhyun, the Queen’s approval was still very important and what was important for Baekhyun, it was also for Chanyeol.</p><p><br/>
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol decided to ask Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Did you… feed coming back home?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Shouldn’t have?” he retorted immediately worried and Chanyeol shook his head briefly, nearing Baekhyun and gently caressing his cheek.</p><p><br/>
“No, it’s more than fine. I’ve already gone too so we can enjoy the evening without exiting again” he added and Baekhyun smiled softly, leaning in on Chanyeol’s kind touch on his cheeks.</p><p><br/>
And he was warm.</p><p><br/>
“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol whispered softly, feeling a pleasant feeling stirring inside and when Baekhyun raised his stare, looking back at him, Chanyeol knew that he wouldn’t ever love someone as much as he loved Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“Are you up to…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol was already nodding, like he was reading Baekhyun’s thoughts.</p><p><br/>
Even if they didn’t have the bond they had before, a new one started to form between them and they were even more in symbiosis than before.</p><p><br/>
They could read each other’s emotions, feelings, intentions and thoughts without even trying.</p><p><br/>
It was… natural.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol took his hand, gently leading him to the bedroom, where he started removing his clothes, softly kissing in the faint light, no words needed to explain what was happening.</p><p><br/>
It felt like every other night before. Like every other time that Chanyeol hold Baekhyun in that bed, like it was the first time even if it was the hundredth. However, that warmth made Chanyeol feel more bothered than usual, more attracted to Baekhyun. He wanted him with an urgency he usually he didn’t feel.</p><p><br/>
And when their clothes were on the floor and there wasn’t anymore between them if not their skin, Chanyeol started to kiss him on his cheeks, descending to his chin and down to his neck.<br/>
Baekhyun sighed in contentment, fingers running through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him even near, completing erasing the distance between them.</p><p><br/>
“You feel so warm tonight” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun frowned softly.</p><p><br/>
“Warm?” he echoed, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s neck and down to his shoulders and sides.</p><p><br/>
“Warm” Chanyeol repeated before lifting him up, earning himself a small squeal before he could drop Baekhyun on the bed.</p><p><br/>
“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked him again but Chanyeol snuggled his nose on Baekhyun’s neck.</p><p><br/>
“That I love you and want you so much” he replied kissing him and trying to push that strange feeling away.</p><p><br/>
Whatever it was, it would have passed soon.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun groaned into the kiss, pulling him near, before starting caressing his sides and torso, reaching Chanyeol’s nipples.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol growled lowly, biting Baekhyun’s lips.</p><p><br/>
“I want you too, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered briefly, voice barely audible, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, starting to caress Baekhyun’s side, reaching his nipples too. He pulled them slightly, earning a muffled groan from Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
Everything of Baekhyun was perfect and he was still so sensitive, making things even more exciting. Especially because Chanyeol knew that, differently compared to their very first time, he could enjoy everything without having to control his strength or be careful not to hurt Baekhyun. Both now were more powerful and resistant than before.</p><p><br/>
“You are beautiful” Chanyeol whispered to his ear, making Baekhyun’s cheeks take an even brighter rose color.</p><p><br/>
“You are the stunning one” he replied arching softly his back, meeting his erection with Chanyeol’s.</p><p><br/>
Both groaned lowly and Chanyeol leant down to lick Baekhyun’s nipples, earning a moan at every wet lick.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun’s fingers went again to card through Chanyeol’s hair, pulling slightly every time.</p><p><br/>
“Stop teasing…” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol smirk softly, hands going to caress Baekhyun’s thighs, before pushing them open.</p><p><br/>
“Is it fine like this or…?” Chanyeol started asking him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Whatever you like better” he interrupted him and Chanyeol could already see the lust and the want in Baekhyun’s stare.</p><p><br/>
“Oil or?” he asked again but Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand in his and brought it to his mouth, starting to lick Chanyeol’s fingers.</p><p><br/>
Chanyeol closed his eyes focusing, enjoying Baekhyun’s tongue on his fingers, warm and wet and… how could Baekhyun be so special and perfect?</p><p><br/>
When they were both happy with the wetness of Chanyeol’s fingers, Chanyeol pulled them out, nearing Baekhyun’s entrance.He knew that Baekhyun was used to it and could take a bit of pain too, but he always liked to start slowly, inserting only one, testing his reaction, observing him.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun slightly bit his lips, groaning at the intrusion, hand slightly gripping on Chanyeol’s arm. Chanyeol started leisurely stroking Baekhyun’s erection, easing the feeling of intrusion and Baekhyun growled lowly.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol…” he called briefly and Chanyeol chuckled, inserting another finger in.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun was always impatient and liked foreplays only on certain nights. And that night seemed not to be one of those.</p><p><br/>
“You need more?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun glared at him before nodding shortly.</p><p><br/>
“At least two more before you” he replied boldly, pushing toward the insertion and Chanyeol felt him clenching around his fingers.</p><p><br/>
“At you order” he whispered before adding to other fingers and starting to set a quicker pace.</p><p><br/>
Bold Baekhyun was an impatient Baekhyun and Chanyeol loved how needy and possessive Baekhyun could become in those moments.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun arched his back taking both fingers inside him, adjusting around the intrusion at record time.</p><p><br/>
“Are you fine?” Chanyeol started to ask him but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll be fine with you inside me” he replied again boldly, smirking at him, and Chanyeol chuckled, pushing his fingers even deeper inside Baekhyun, hitting his prostate and making him muffle another low moan.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol…” he whispered, gripping harder on his arm, eyes fluttering closed, arching his back looking for more contact with Chanyeol’s thrusts inside him.</p><p><br/>
And he was oh so wanting and willing that Chanyeol didn’t care about anything else. He pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun, quickly stroking himself, even if he didn’t need it at all, and then thrusted inside Baekhyun with a swift movement, feeling him clench his erection inside him.</p><p><br/>
“Finally full” Baekhyun groaned hand moving to card in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss.</p><p><br/>
“I love you even more when you are this needy” Chanyeol whispered him and Baekhyun chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“What are you waiting for then? Fuck me already” he replied, showing to Chanyeol the most alluring yet sweet smile in the Earth.</p><p><br/>
And how could Chanyeol refuse him? He didn’t even want to. So he started to thrust inside Baekhyun, trying to match their movements, setting a steadier pace.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun moaned briefly, arching his back and taking every single inch of Chanyeol’s erection inside him.</p><p><br/>
“You are so perfect” Baekhyun whispered, voice low and sensual and Chanyeol wanted to ask him who was perfect because for him there was a single reply.</p><p><br/>
And it was: Baekhyun.</p><p><br/>
“You are” he replied thrusting even deeper, meeting his prostate and Baekhyun pushed toward him, meeting his thrusts, showing more of his neck and Chanyeol couldn’t resist the temptation.</p><p><br/>
Because Baekhyun was beautiful. So warm and perfect under him. His skin glowing in the faint light, making him sparkle like a star. And Chanyeol didn’t think about it. He simply bit Baekhyun’s neck, feeling him moan lowly and coming untouched between them.</p><p><br/>
“Chanyeol, please, more” he whispered him even if he just went down from his orgasm.</p><p><br/>
But Chanyeol didn’t ask, didn’t add anything. Didn’t need anything more if not Baekhyun’s plea and his low, sensual voice. He simply obeyed, thrusting harder, setting a quicker pace, sucking slightly more blood and in few more thrust Baekhyun was coming again, clenching around him so tightly that Chanyeol was coming almost without even realizing.</p><p><br/>
It was so pleasant and so sudden that Chanyeol was marveled and incredulous. Chanyeol licked gently where he bit Baekhyun and then they remained there for few minutes more, trying to regain his breath and to realize what happened.</p><p><br/>
“What the…?” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun sighed softly in contentment.</p><p><br/>
“It’s still so arousing. I love it…” he replied voice almost a whisper and Chanyeol gently caressed his hair.</p><p><br/>
“You like when I bite you?” he asked him even though he wasn’t even so perplexed.</p><p><br/>
He felt it too and he was the one that couldn’t resist the temptation to do it.</p><p><br/>
“It didn’t seem like you disliked it” Baekhyun retorted softly smiling at him, finally staring at Chanyeol who chuckled shaking his head.</p><p><br/>
“At all. You are even more beautiful…” he stated softly, peppering Baekhyun’s neck of small kisses.</p><p><br/>
Baekhyun chuckled too, fingers carding again in Chanyeol’s hair.</p><p><br/>
“Come and bath with me” Baekhyun suggested him and Chanyeol sighed briefly.</p><p><br/>
“Baths make me sleepy, especially the infinite ones you take, Baekhyun…” he commented but Baekhyun pressed a finger on his lips.</p><p><br/>
“Let’s make it quick? And later I will tell you about our next task” he stated staring at Chanyeol who looked back perplexed and interested.</p><p><br/>
“Next task?” he echoed voice soft and Baekhyun nodded.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, that’s why you were so hyped tonight” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun slightly slapped his arm.</p><p><br/>
“What about that? We are going to a new place, aren’t you happy?” he asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded shortly.</p><p><br/>
“Where to?” he asked but Baekhyun shook his head.</p><p><br/>
“After the bath” he stated and Chanyeol sighed deeply, gently exiting Baekhyun, who briefly scrunched his nose at the friction.</p><p><br/>
“You will like it though” Baekhyun added, smile still present on his lips and Chanyeol smiled back softly, offering his hand to Baekhyun to accompany him to the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
“No other hints?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun stopped on the door looking at him.</p><p><br/>
“If we stay in the bath a little bit longer, maybe…” he started and Chanyeol chuckled again, nodding briefly, making him gesture to join him.</p><p><br/>
How was his life before Baekhyun?</p><p><br/>
He didn’t remember it and neither cared to remember it.</p><p><br/>
He only knew that whatever would happen, nothing could come between him and Baekhyun and the whole eternity that awaited them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>